


The Blood In Our Eyes

by helloOctopi



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cunnilingus, Domestic Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Uchiha Shisui Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 47,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloOctopi/pseuds/helloOctopi
Summary: Uchiha Shisui had only ever wanted to make a name for himself as a shinobi to be reckoned with. Uchiha Komoko had originally wanted the same thing, but after a series of unfortunate events Komoko finds that all she really needs is a safe place to lay her head. In the end that's all Shisui needed too...
Relationships: Uchiha Shisui/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	1. The Nightmare Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uchiha Shisui is the youngest genin taking the chunin exams, or so he thought. When his teammate informs him that a team from Takigakure has someone his age competing Shisui is shocked. Even more shocked to learn her name is Uchiha Komoko, an Uchiha from the far off Hidden Waterfall Village.

The chunin exams were always a busy and bustling time of the year in Konohagakure. It was hectic and exciting for every citizen but no more so than Uchiha Shisui. He was the youngest genin taking the exam in Konohagakure, there were whispers of the word prodigy all throughout town. Sure, most Uchiha’s are gifted shinobi but Shisui took the cake. 

The rumored prodigy was currently seated in the largest lecture room at the academy preparing for the written portion of the exam. Group by group filed into the room adding more excited chatter to the once quiet atmosphere. Currently the genin in the room were all from Konohagakure, and Shisui wasn’t very familiar with any of his peers. He’d been bumped up so fast in the academy that it was hard to get to know people on the way. The only people he was truly familiar with were those of the Uchiha clan. 

Shisui heard a chair screech next to him as it was pulled out, he turned his head to look at the person approaching him. It was his teammate Inuzuka Haru, the brunette boy turned the chair backwards and dropped into it with a thud. He then leaned over with his hand covering his mouth and started talking at normal volume.

“Ne, Shisui-san, you know what I heard?” He asked.

Shisui snorted “, You do know you’re not whispering, right?”

Haru stiffened “, Oh right!” He laughed nervously.

“What did you hear Haru-san?” Shisui asked with a patient smile.

“Word around town is you’re not the youngest genin taking the test.” Haru relayed.

“What? How old are they!?” Shisui asked, astonished.

Haru laughed and waved him off “, Don’t get jealous you’re both the same age. It’s some girl from Takigakure, I don’t know her name but I’m sure we’ll find out soon enough.” 

“Takigakure? Isn’t the ninja presence in Takigakure miniscule?” Shisui asked. 

“Miniscule? Would you stop talking like a nerd Shisiu-baka!” Haru teased. “Yeah, Takigakure rarely has any genin compete in the chunin exams because they don’t really have many shinobi at all.” 

“Interesting…” Shisui muttered.

Groups from the surrounding towns began to file in, slowly the room filled. Three shinobi walked in and Haru elbowed Shisui when he recognized the symbol on their Hitai-ate.

“Itai!” Shisui hissed, rubbing his ribs. “What!”

“It’s the Takigakure crew,” Haru replied nodding to the entrance.

Shisui’s eyes shot to the door to see the three Takigakure shinobi. The two taller shinobi were twin boys and the third was a small girl. They registered for the exam and moved to take their seats. Shisui gasped when the girl turned, imprinted on her skirt, smack on her thigh was the Uchiha family crest. As if she heard his gasp she looked up and locked eyes with him. The girl had long black hair tied in a neat ponytail with blunt bangs and the signature dark black Uchiha pupils inside wide innocent eyes. She quickly looked away from him and the Takigakure team sat on the other side of the room.

“She’s an Uchiha!” Shisui whispered to Haru.

“No way! I thought all the Uchiha lived in Konohagakure!” Haru replied.

“Me too, I’ll have to ask someone from my clan.” Shisui mumbled back.

Shortly after, the exam began, each question Shisui was able to answer with ease and finally the genin reached the tenth and final question of the written portion. Groups students stood and forfeit the exam, Shisui’s resolve never wavered although he did hear his friend swallow nervously several times. After what seemed like an eternity their Examiner clapped their hands.

“Congratulations to all those remaining, you have officially passed the written portion of the Chunin Exams!” He cheered, the other moderator began to clap as well. Shisui, along with the rest of the genin, gawked at the moderators. 

“What do you mean congratulations? What’s the tenth question!” Haru shouted, unaware of the yearly tradition of the tenth trick question. 

Shisui relaxed in his chair knowing now that the only thing he had left to do was fight in the tournament. If there was one thing Shisui never doubted, it was his ability to fight. He glanced over to where the Takigakure shinobi sat, curious to see if they made it to the end. Sure enough the mysterious Uchiha and her two teammates talked animatedly to each other. After the exam was officially over the genin stood and began to file out of the lecture hall. Shisui felt a light tap on his shoulder, he turned to see the Uchiha from Takigakure.

“Um, excuse me.” She said in a light voice that sounded like wind chimes.

“Yes?” Shisui asked, stepping to the side with her so they didn’t block the exit.

“I’m sorry to bother you, but are you an Uchiha?” She asked, Shisui figured she must have seen the crest on the back of his shirt.

He smiled warmly and nodded “, Aa! Uchiha Shisui, you’re also an Uchiha?” 

She nodded “, Hai! Uchiha Komoko of Takigakure!” She bowed to him and he laughed.

“No need for all that!” Shisui grabbed her hand roughly and shook it. “Looks like we’re the youngest people taking the exam, Komoko-chan.”

Komoko smiled “, Looks like it. I just wanted to say hello, I looked forward to possibly fighting against another Uchiha in the tournament. I hope we get paired together.”

Shisui fought back a frown, he didn’t want to face her in battle. “I don’t, if we get paired together then you won’t advance to chunin level.”

Komoko tilted her head in confusion “, Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because only one of us can win,” Shisui explained.

Komoko glared at him when she realized what he was insinuating “You shouldn’t underestimate me Shisui-san, there’s a reason why I’m here after all.” 

Shisui looked at her surprised and then smiled again “, I guess you’re right, sorry Komoko-chan! I’m used to being the youngest and most skilled in the room, not trying to be cocky or anything...uh I’ll just shut up now... I look forward to seeing you tomorrow at the tournament, good luck.”

Komoko returned his friendly smile and waved “, Hai! See you tomorrow Shisui-san, it was nice meeting you.” She bowed again and ran back to her teammates. Shisui looked at her for a moment longer, she was interesting. He needed to ask someone from his clan about her. Shisui turned on his heel and jogged back to the Uchiha compound.

A frantic knock came upon the door of Uchiha Fugaku. Mikoto, his wife, ran over to the door and opened it, worrying that it might be an emergency. With a great heave Mikoto wretched the door open and was surprised when she saw no one.

“Ohayo Mikoto-san! Is Fugaku-san available? I have a question for him!” Shisui asked from below.

Mikoto lowered her gaze and smiled when she saw Shisui. “Oh hello Shisui-kun! Where’s the fire?” she chuckled.

“I’m sorry Mikoto-san I just finished the written portion of the chunin exam and I ran into an Uchiha from another town. I wanted to ask Fugaku-san about--”

“An Uchiha from another town? Come in, Shisui-kun, I just made lunch for Itachi-kun. You can join him in the dining room and help yourself. I will go get Fugaku-san.” She stepped out of the way and Shisui entered, heading straight to the dining room. After his father died Fugaku became a mentor of sorts for Shisui. He told Shisui that he respected his father and that he was a great shinobi, but not as great as Shisui would clearly be. Shisui entered the room to see Mikoto and Fugaku’s only son, Itachi, sitting at the table eating onigiri. The young boy brightened significantly when he saw Shisui and Shisui returned his large smile.

“Hello Itachi-san!” Shisui greeted happily as he tousled the younger Uchiha’s hair.

“Ohayo Shisui-san!” Itachi squeaked. “, How have you been?”

Shisui snatched an onigiri and began to munch on it quickly. “Great! I just passed the written portion of the chunin exam! I just have to advance in the tournament by fighting other shinobi!” Shisui explained to the future Uchiha prodigy.

“Sugoi!” Itachi gushed “, You’ll be a chunin in no time Shisui-san! You’re a great shinobi!”

Shisui laughed “, That’s the plan Itachi-san. Thank you! Oh look here comes you dad.”

Fugaku stood in the doorway and beckoned Shisui to him “Come Shisui-san we should speak in private.” 

Shisui stood from the table and turned back to Itachi “, Sorry Itachi-san, we’ll talk more next time!” 

Fugaku and Shisui walked to a vacant room where Fugaku often held meetings. They kneeled facing each other and Fugaku, being the head of the clan, spoke first. 

“So, Mikoto-san tells me that you’ve just completed the written Chunin exam?” Fugaku started. 

“Hai, Fugaku-san!” Shisui replied.

“Congratulations, that tenth question is a doozie!” Fugaku gave Shisui a rare smile and Shisui snickered. “My wife also tells me that you met another Uchiha at the exam, one from another town?”

“Hai, Fugaku-san. Her name was Uchiha Komoko.” Shisui explained.

“Uchiha Komoko you say…” Fugaku racked his brain but couldn’t think of a connection.

“She’s from Takigakure, I just...I was curious because I thought all Uchihas live here within the compound.” Shisui elaborated.

Once Shisui mentioned the town it occurred to him just whose child he was speaking of. Uchiha Komoko must have been the daughter of Uchiha Koaga, he was the only Uchiha who’d left the clan that lived in Takigakure. “The Uchiha compound is not a prison, Shisui-san. We do not force out members to stay, rather, the Uchiha compound is a safe haven for us. If this Komoko-san is who I think she is, then she must be the daughter of Uchiha Koaga.”

“Who is Uchiha Koaga?” Shisui asked curiously.

“Koaga-san is a formidable ninja; they are the closest descendants of the first Uchiha and as such his daughter Komoko-san must not be taken lightly. If you are pitted against her you best not let your guard down, Shisui-san.” Fugaku replied. “You should head out, you need to rest up before the tournament tomorrow. Make the Uchiha name proud, Shisui-san, make your mother and father proud.”

Shisui gave Fugaku a large smile, he bowed before standing and bid the Uchiha head goodbye. On the way out he said goodbye to Mikoto who was cleaning dishes.

“Shisui-kun wait!” Mikoto called after.

“Huh?” Shisui stopped in his tracks.

“I packed this for you in case you get hungry tonight, fight well tomorrow, good luck!” Mikoto handed Shisui a Bento box wrapped in a cloth.

Shisui bowed at the waist “, Arigato gozaimasu Mikoto-san!” And then he ran back to his house.

The time for Shisui’s first match came faster than he’d expected but he triumphed against his opponent flawlessly. He waited backstage and wrapped his hand that had been sliced by one of his opponent's attacks. Just then the Uchiha from Takigakure walked up to him.

“Congratulations Shisui-san!” She patted his shoulder.

“Thanks Komoko-chan, you’re up next right?” Shisui asked curiously.

“Hai!” She confirmed.

“Are you nervous?” Shisui asked.

“No, I’m excited!” She bounced in her spot and Shisui laughed, he liked Komoko, he thought she was humorous.

“Have you activated your sharingan yet Komoko-chan?” Shisui asked, he glanced out onto the battlefield and saw that they were still resetting the field.

Komoko narrowed her eyes at him “, I can’t just give my secrets away Shisui-san!” 

Shisui laughed “I suppose you’re right, how about we talk about something else?” 

Komoko grinned “, Like what?” 

“Takigakure doesn’t usually submit any genin for the chunin exams, what makes you and your team so special?” Shisui inquired.

Komoko looked a little surprised by the question but then shrugged “We're not special...Domo and Diama are twins, they were the only genin in Takigakure for almost two years. Because they were a two person team Takigakure couldn’t send them to take the exam. When I graduated from the academy it meant that Takigakure would finally have a full team to send to the chunin exams.” She explained.

“Wow that’s amazing, well congratulations Komoko-chan!” Shisui smiled.

“What are you congratulating me for? I haven’t won anything yet!” She chuckled.

“Yeah but you’ve come so far already, not just distance wise either. We’re the youngest contestants, we both deserve congratulations.” Shisui stated.

Komoko snorted “, Is that your way of getting me to congratulate you again?”

Shisui scratched the back of his head and laughed “, Uh no! I guess not!” 

The announcer boomed over the speakers “, Next up Uchiha Komoko of Takigakure VS Inuzuka Haru of Konohagakure! Will the competitors please head to the entryway in five minutes! Once again, please head to the entryway in five minutes Uchiha Komoko and Inuzuka Haru!” 

“That’s my cue!” she said with a grin. “Wish me luck Shisui-san and strap in, it’s gonna be a wild ride.”

“I’m conflicted. Haru-san is my best friend and my team mate but you’re an Uchiha. Good luck regardless Komoko-chan!” Shisui watched as Komoko’s form retreated he felt a secondary kick of adrenaline from being excited to watch her fight. He was interested to see what an Uchiha raised away from the clan fought like.

Shisui watched as Komoko stood across from Haru, the fight was intense. It started off with taijutsu, which Shisui knew Haru was not the best at. After he’d had enough he allowed his Nin-dog to jump in.

“Yoshi, now!” Shisui heard Haru call. Yoshi was his dog and dogs were a special trait of the Inuzuka clan. Shisui knew Yoshi was a formidable opponent from experience. The hound bared his teeth and growled at Komoko who didn’t bat a lash. She stared down at Yoshi and Haru, Yoshi pounced. Komoko closed her eyes and activated her sharingan, automatically Yoshi fell to the floor and the crowd gasped. Shisui watched as the dog's feet started running like he was dreaming, the body flicker specialist activated his own sharingan to peek at what Komoko had done to Yoshi.

The dog, Yoshi, was standing in the kitchen of Haru’s house being scolded by the family for having an accident inside. The scolding just repeated on a loop and no matter where Yoshi turned the family stood disapointed. Shisui snickered, that seemed like a nightmare for a dog.

“Poor Yosh,” Shisui mumbled.

“What did you do to Yoshi?!” Haru demanded as he ran over to his pup. “Yoshi? Yoshi! Wake up!” Haru stood, he was fuming. “You’ll pay for that!”

“No, Haru don’t!” Shisui whispered but it was too late.

Haru charged towards Komoko “, Bad idea, Inuzuka-san!”

Komoko’s sharingan rotated as she trapped Haru in a genjutsu similar to Yoshi’s. Haru gasped and stopped in place as his world suddenly began to spin, the only thing anchored was Komoko. Haru stumbled forward trying to reach her, he looked behind him at Yoshi but the dog had disappeared and he was surrounded by darkness. Haru turned back to Komoko who still stood before on a light gray path, Haru ran towards her.

“Hey! Come here!” He shouted but she just kept getting further away “, Am I going crazy?” He asked himself.

Suddenly something caught his eye under his feet and he stopped in his tracks. His showder started to move and morph, it peeled off the gray path and curved ominously over him. With a pop the shadow separated from the ground and stood before Haru. It began to bubble and morph again, now taking the shape of a demonic clown. The clown chortled and began to chase Haru with a knife. Shisui knew clowns were Haru’s biggest fear, was Komoko manipulating Yoshi and Haru’s nightmares? 

“Ah! Please stop! I’ll give anything! Please!!” Haru screamed in the genjutsu.

“All you have to say is I give up,” The shadow clown hissed.

Shisui raised an eyebrow “, It couldn't be that easy…”

“I give! I give! Get me out of here! Get it away from me!” Haru screamed out loud. The crowd gasped, highly confused. One moment Haru was running towards Komoko, the next he laid himself on the ground and started screaming and yelling I give up.

The announcer spoke loudly, “Uchiha Komoko of Takigakure is the victor! Uchiha Komoko is to advance to the next round!” Shisui clapped as Komoko walked backstage. He started heading over to the stage exit so he could meet Komoko and congratulate her. When he reached Komoko her back was turned to him as she spoke to someone in front of her.

“It’s just my luck that I’d get pinned against someone like you!” Shisui heard Haru whining.

“Haru-san, don’t be a sore loser!” Shisui teased lightheartedly.

Komoko turned and Haru’s head popped out from behind her “, Shisui-san!” Komoko exclaimed.

Haru glared at his teammate “, Shut up Shisui-san, I’m allowed to be sore. I’ve gotta stay a genin now!” He ran his hand through his hair and his dog Yoshi whined from beside him.

“Oh Yoshi!” Komoko bent to pet the small dog behind the ears. “I’m sorry I had to put you in that genjutsu! I hope you forgive me, I love doggies!”

A vein popped on Haru’s forehead and he yelled “, Hey! What did you do to my dog!?” 

Shisui chuckled at his friend while Yoshi licked Komoko’s hand “, It doesn’t matter, I think Yoshi forgives Komoko-chan. Maybe you should too, Haru-san.”

“Right!” Komoko stood quickly and held her hand out. “No hard feelings Haru-kun! That was fun, you're a formidable opponent and you too Yoshi!” 

“You’re not too bad yourself Uchiha Komoko nightmare reaper.” Haru conceited.

“Nightmare reaper?” Komoko and Shisui said at the same time.

“I like that!” Komoko grinned.

The chunin exams were the last time Shisui saw Komoko. After they both passed with flying colors Komoko returned to Takigakure with Domo and Daima her teammates.


	2. Return to Konohagakure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uprooted in the dead of night with her world crumbling around her, Komoko journeys to Konohagakure seeking refuge with the Uchiha clan. It was the last thing Shisui expected when he and Itachi returned from their mission. Komoko is taken to Uchiha Fugaku and Shisui hatches a plan to speak with her by having dinner with Itachi's family.

A few years had passed and Shisui found himself standing near the entrance of the Uchiha compound with Uchiha Itachi. Itachi had become a prodigy himself, quickly advancing in the shinobi academy and graduating to genin in a matter of months. Shisui and Itachi had become close over the years, Itachi had come to see Shisui as a brother.

The two stood by a fruit stand near the entrance of the Uchiha compound examining fruit. They had just returned from a mission together and Shisui told Itachi he was starving. Shisui picked up an apple and tried to decide if he wanted to eat it but the sudden whispers emerging from the merchants caught his attention. He looked up to see Itachi and the merchants looking to the left, Shisui turned his head. A slender shinobi with dark black hair tied in a high ponytail walked through the Uchiha compound gates. On either side of her were high ranking Uchiha shinobi, Shisui gasped when he looked at her face.

“Komoko-chan?” He said to himself.

Upon hearing her name Komoko looked up and locked eyes with him, she looked different to him. Komoko looked sad and tired, her face was caked with dirt. She wore the same Uchiha printed skirt but it was torn. Recognizing Shisui she gave him a small smile, she didn’t lift her hand to wave. Komoko didn’t want to draw anymore attention to herself than she already had, Shisui saw her fingers twitch in a subdued hello. His smile widened, he wanted to run up to her and talk to her but he saw the Uchiha shinobi guiding her towards Itachi’s home. He watched her as she passed him he could see her still watching him from the corner of her eye.

“You know her?” Itachi asked while handing some cash to the merchant and taking his bag of vegetables. 

Shisui nodded and took a bite of the apple as Itachi and him headed further into the compound. “I met Komoko-chan during my chunin exams, I thought I was the youngest shinobi participating until she walked in.”

“R-really? How old was she?” Itachi asked curiously.

“Same age, we were tied. She was from Takigakure,” Shisui explained.

“She’s an Uchiha right?” Itachi asked, Shisui nodded. “An Uchiha from a different village? That’s rare.” 

Shisui nodded “, I bet they’re taking her to your dad. Can I come over for dinner again?”

Itachi couldn’t help but laugh “, You know you’re always welcome.”

“Good, your mom makes the best food but I also want to try to talk to Komoko-chan too.” Shisui grinned. “I wonder why she’s back in Konoha.”

The two friends walked to Itachi’s home while Shisui explained the power he saw Komoko display during the exams. Shisui removed his shoes before entering Itachi's home behind him.

“Okasan! I’m home!” Itachi called. “I have Shisui-san with me!”

Mikoto poked her head out from the kitchen and smiled at Shisui “, Ah! Hello Shisui-kun! How did your mission go dear?” 

“Good, we were able to locate the scroll in a few hours.” Itachi replied to his mother.

“Ne, Mikoto-san, what are you making for dinner? It smells delicious!” Shisui mumbled, sniffing the air, he sighed and continued “, I’ve always loved your cooking Mikoto-san!”

Mikoto smiled “, You know you’re always welcomed to dinner, Shisui-kun.” 

“Arigato gozaimasu Mikoto-san!” Shisui replied with a bow. “Ano, I actually have a question.” 

“What is it?” Mikoto asked.

“Um, Itachi-san and I saw a friend of mine escorted to the village. I figured they were taking her here. Her name is Komoko-chan, is there anyway I could talk to her after Fugaku-san is finished speaking with her. I haven’t seen her in years!” Shisui asked.

“I will speak with Fugaku-san when he’s done, I know very little about why she has come to Konoha.” Mikoto replied. “Actually I believe we are having her for dinner so you’re in luck! Dinner will be in thirty minutes if you’d like to run home and wash up.”

Shisui smiled in thanks “, I’ll be back in a jiff! Thanks again Mikoto-san. Ja ne Itachi-san!” 

Komoko stared at the gates on Konohagakure with large tearful eyes. She had traveled far over rough terrain with her two Uchiha escorts. The village of Takigakure had turned on her, the prejudice towards the Uchiha clan spread throughout the land. They were respected but they were feared. Komoko felt a shudder go through her as she was reminded why she was back in the Hidden Leaf village. She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to calm herself. Sure, she was advancing as a ninja but at what cost. Komoko allowed her escorts to lead her to the Uchiha compound, she’d only walked by it when she’d visited for the chunin exams. She sighed, unable to enjoy the odd home-coming sort of moment. She walked through the town getting a few stares from the passersby but it was nothing compared to when she entered the Uchiha compound. Not only were people looking at her, they were also whispering.

“Komoko-chan?” She heard someone say. She looked up and saw a familiar face, Shisui, the Uchiha she met during the exams. 

Given the situation she wasn’t feeling up to smiling but she offered him a small one and a tiny wave so she didn’t draw attention. Shisui had grown, he wore a katana slung over his back and the kind smile she was accustomed to. He was standing beside someone she didn’t recognize but that didn’t surprise her, she wasn’t familiar with Konohagakure in any way, shape, or form. Her escorts ushered her to a modest home in the middle of the compound.

“This is Fugaku-san’s home, you will meet with him here.” One of the shinobi said while the other disappeared into the home. When he reappeared he brought a middle aged man with him.

“Komoko-san?” The man spoke. She nodded “, I am Uchiha Fugaku, the head of the Uchiha clan. Come with me, we have a lot to discuss.”

Komoko followed Fugaku into his home, he led her down a dark hallway and into an empty room. She took a seat on the mat opposite of Fugaku and bowed her head.

“Arigato gozaimasu, Fugaku-san, for meeting with me.” with her head touching the mat she heard her voice crack.

“Rise, Komoko-san. Please, tell me what happened in detail.” Fugaku said quickly.

Komoko sighed and straightened up “, Takigakure turned on us, someone had fed the Takikage some ludicrous story about Otosan trying to overthrow him. He sent the ANBU to assassinate us...all of us. The Takikage didn’t trust that Okasan and I wouldn’t rise up against him too. The ANBU ambushed in the middle of the night, they went for my father first. The fight woke me up just in time to see one of them sneaking into my room, I caught him in genjutsu. I heard my mom scream for me to run…” 

She broke for a second and wiped her tears away. “We were outnumbered, I reached the window in my room and then...and then...I heard them kill her. They killed mama, I ran to help Otosan but when I got to the room I saw them slit his throat.” 

She hid her face in her hands and wept, her shoulders shook violently. Fugaku knew she needed to get it out, she’d seen a lot in the last forty eight hours. “And then this happened--”

She rose her gaze to meet his and Fugaku gasped “The mangekyou sharingan!”

“I killed them all…” She whispered, “The ANBU who attacked us are dead, and I ran and sent the distress call to you.” She blinked and her pupils were once again consumed with darkness.

“You will stay here with us until we can find you a residence, and when you’re on your feet you may move to your own home. Within the compound, we are your family, we will keep you safe. There are tensions in Konohagakure similar to what you dealt with in Takigakure, not nearly to that degree though. Still you should be wary, I will speak with the hokage first thing in the morning and have you transferred to the Hidden Leaf shinobi so you may start completing missions.”

“What if he finds out I murdered those ANBU,” Komoko asked frantically.

“The hokage is very empathetic. I will tell him of your plight. For now, please allow my wife Mikoto-san to draw you a bath so you can wash this tragedy from your skin.” Fugaku replied.

“Thank you again Fugaku-san, you’re saving my life.” She bowed and stood, the door opened on cue. Standing there was a beautiful middle aged woman that Komoko assumed to be Fugaku’s wife.

“Come with me Komoko-san,” Mikoto spoke softly, Komoko stood and followed her to another room. “I have a spare kimono I can lend you for dinner. Your escorts grabbed the rest of your belongings; they will be back with them tomorrow.”

“Arigato Mikoto-san.” She bowed at her waist and Mikoto waved her hands in front of her.

“My, aren’t you polite!” She giggled. “I’ll be in the kitchen down the hall, please let me know if you need anything.” 

Komoko sat at the dinner table beside Mikoto who sat beside Fugaku at the head of the table.Three more people walked in, she looked up to see Shisui with the boy from the market and a toddler. “Komoko-chan!” Shisui grinned when he saw her.

Komoko brightened significantly upon seeing him “, Shisui-san!”

The three boys took a seat at the table, Shisui sat across from Komoko, the toddler beside him, and the boy from the market sat at the other end of the table. “The two of you know each other?” Fugaku asked curiously.

“Hai!” Shisui replied, “We met during the chunin exams, Komoko-chan is an extremely skilled shinobi. You probably don’t remember but I came to speak to you when I met her because I didn’t know there were any Uchiha who lived out of Konohagakure.” 

Fugaku seemed to think for a moment “, Hm...I remember that I’d just come back from a mission when you stopped by.”

“It was a long time ago Fugaku-san,” Shisui stated dismissively. 

“Oh Komoko-san, let me introduce you to my sons. This is Itachi-san, he’s a genin with the village, and this is my youngest son Sasuke-san.”

“Hello Komoko-san,” Itachi greeted.

“It’s nice to meet you both!” Komoko replied with a smile while Sasuke gawked. 

“Yosh! Let’s eat!” Fugaku announced.

The room filled with a chorus of “Itadakimasu!” 

After the meal the family dispersed but Shisui and Itachi stayed behind. “Komoko-chan, I honestly never thought we’d see each other again!” Shisui grinned.

Komoko tilted her head and her ponytail fell to one side.“, Me neither Shisui-san.”

“Itachi and I just got back from a mission we were going to train outside if you want to join?” Shisui offered. Komoko thought for a moment, she needed rest but she also wanted to talk with Shisui and see how he’d come along. 

“I’ll be right back,” She replied before running to the room Itachi’s mother had shown her to. Quickly she reached over her folded uniform and grabbed her pouch with kunai and shuriken before jogging back to where the two boys waited. She followed them to Itachi's backyard where there were targets painted on the surrounding trees.

“So, Komoko-chan...do you mind me asking why you’ve come back to Konohagakure?” Shisui asked as he threw a kunai directly at the bullseye without looking.

“Show off…” Itachi mumbled to himself before throwing his own.

Komoko looked down at the ground “, I...I don’t know if I should talk about it in front of Fugaku-san’s son. Sorry Itachi-san.”

Itachi glanced at her and went back to throwing his kunai, Shisui looked at him for a moment. “It’s fine really, Itachi is a great shinobi already. He’s on his way to being a young chunin too.”

“Really?” Komoko asked, a little surprised. 

“Hai,” Itachi replied.

“I’d love to spar with you sometime Itachi-san,” Komoko stated, Itachi regarded her for a moment before offering a small, barely there smile. 

“I’d like that,” His voice was soft like he was shy.

“Still Shisui-san, I’d rather talk about it in private. It’s personal...and…” She trailed off not able to finish without crying.

Shisui noticed immediately how upset she became , “ It’s okay. You don’t have to talk about it now. How long are you staying?”

Komoko inhaled and shifted to look at the full moon above them “, Indefinitely…” She shrugged “, Possibly forever…”

“Really?” Shisui asked, excited to have a shinobi like her join their ranks. Then the reality dawned on him that she was probably here for an awful reason. “Komoko-chan...Itachi-san I’m going to head home early I’m beat from the mission, honestly.”

Itachi turned to them after recovering the shuriken and kunai he threw at the target for practice. He looked at Shisui for a moment knowing that he just wanted Itachi to give them a moment alone. Itachi repressed an annoyed sigh, he was just as curious as Shisui. Even at his young age Itachi understood the sensitivity of women from experience with a girl at the academy he knew named Izumi. 

“You know what Shisui-san...me too. I’m gonna head in now, I’ll leave you to it. Komoko-san it was nice meeting you. I'm two doors down the hall in case you need anything. Goodnight!” 

With that Itachi walked inside and hoped that Shisui would tell him later why the kunoichi from Takigakure had suddenly moved to Konohagakure all alone. Komoko watched Itachi’s retreating form before turning to Shisui, his eyes had never left her.

Komoko sighed before going into the same story she told Fugaku, by the end of the story the two sat on the grass under the full moon. Shisui watched her with sadness, he felt awful. In the last two days Komoko had lost her mother, her father, and her village. She bowed her head and cried silently, Shisui could see her tears falling on the grass. His heart hurt for her, he didn’t know Komoko well but he empathized with her having also lost his parents. Komoko felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up.

“It’s not okay, what they did to you, but you’ll be safe here I promise.” Shisui’s voice was serious, Komoko could tell that he loved Konohagakure with all of his heart. “Trust me I know, I’ve been ANBU here for almost a year. I’ve seen the good, bad, and the ugly that this town has to offer...and yes, there is still some prejudice against us here in Konohagakure...but it’s nothing compared to what you had to endure.” Shisui gave her shoulder a light squeeze. 

Komoko’s long hair was loose and the moon reflected against the dark tendrils that cascaded down her shoulders and onto her back. Her pale skin contrasted with her dark hair and eyes like any Uchiha but she seemed to glow under the moonlight. The tears that still stained her face glimmered in the moonlight and a light breeze tousled her hair. Shisui hadn’t realized it then but the cogs began to turn that night, the cogs that would eventually bring the two together. 

“Thank you, Shisui-san. I feel…” Komoko didn’t want to say better because she was far from feeling better. She decided after a moment of thought “, I feel safe here.” 

“I’m glad,” Shisui removed his hand from her shoulder and leaned back in the grass looking up into the sky. “The moon is huge tonight, Komoko-chan look!” He pointed up at the sky, Komoko wiped the tears from her cheeks and giggled slightly as she looked up.

“Sugoi!” She whispered, it seemed as if the moon covered all of Konohagakure. “So Shisui-san, you said you’re ANBU now?” She changed the topic.

“Hai! Hokage-sama promoted me to jounin and ANBU to his personal squad!” If Shisui seemed proud of himself, it was because he was. He’d only wished his parents were there to see him advance as a shinobi. Shisui sighed “, You know, Komoko-chan...I lost my parents too. I didn’t have to witness it like you did...but sometime I wonder what it would be like if they were here now seeing me climb up the ranks. Would they be proud?” Shisui whispered. 

He didn’t understand why he was being so open with Komoko since they barely knew each other. She felt like a kindred spirit to him, someone who understood what he was going through, because she seemed like she was on a similar path. It was Komoko’s turn to comfort Shisui and she placed a small hand on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. 

“Of course, they would be proud of you, Shisui-san. And it would probably be all cakes and celebrations, but that doesn’t mean it still cant be.”She replied reassuringly. Komoko leaned back in the grass and looked up at the moon like Shisui. “So...personal guard of Konohagakure’s Hokage, that’s quite an accomplishment. I would never have been able to do that in Takigakure, there’s no way the Takikage would trust his life to an Uchiha.”

“You could do it here, Komoko-chan...that is, if you’ve got what it takes.” Shisui teased. Komoko looked at the ground for a moment and when she looked up and met his eyes he gasped to see her Mangekyou Sharingan. Shisui gasped “, The Mangekyou!?”

Suddenly his shadow expanded around him and engulfed him in darkness, he felt like he was drowning. Abruptly it all disappeared and he was sitting back in Itachi’s yard with Komoko in the grass under the moonlight.

Komoko was smirking at him and he glared and shouted “, What the hell was that for?”

“Do you think I have what it takes?” Komoko giggled, Shisui’s eyes widened and he began to chuckle.

“You might…” He snickered. “For what it’s worth, I’m glad you contacted Fugaku-san. And I’m sure you’ll be accepted in Konohagakure.”


	3. Planting A Seed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shisui is elated to discover Komoko has been accepted as a shinobi of Konohagakure. The Hokage assigns him another special mission as a reward for his diligent hard work. Shisui returns to Fugaku's home to share the good news and Mikoto suggests he takes Komoko shopping for new gear. Shisui is mortified when it is assumed multiple times that he has feelings for the new Hidden Leaf ninja once even in front of the Uchiha formerly of Takigakure.

The next morning Uchiha Fugaku went straight to the Hokage’s office to speak to him about Komoko. After a lengthy discussion and a bartering of favors the Hokage agreed to accept Komoko as a chunin level shinobi of the Hidden Leaf village. 

“Anything after that she will have to prove,” The Hokage explained. “Uchiha Komoko’s story, as tragic as it might be, is stained with blood. So forgive me for my hesitance, but if Komoko-san wants to advance to jounin or further she will have to prove herself and her loyalty to the village who offers her refuge.” He finished.

“Understood, Hokage-sama!” Fugaku replied. When he was dismissed he stood with the intentions of returning home to relay the news to Komoko. However, when he opened the door he came face to face with Shisui who was apparently there to be assigned a mission.

“Shisui-san, what a surprise to run into you!” Fugaku said with a smile.

“Fugaku-san! What are you doing at the Hokage’s office this early?” Shisui asked curiously.

“We spoke about Komoko-san,” Fugaku explained in short, this was not the place to discuss Uchiha business.

“Is she welcomed?” Shisui blurted, he quickly covered his mouth unsure where the sudden informal gusto came from.

Fugaku looked surprised but chuckled and said “, Yes, he’s granting her Chunin level. I’m sure Mikoto-san will have something ready to celebrate if you’d like to stop by before you leave for your mission Shisui-san.” 

Shisui nodded, trying to compose his elatement, “I’ll be there, Fugaku-san.” 

Shisui heard his name being called in the office and he bid Fugaku goodbye before he entered. Sarutobi Hiruzen sat behind his desk as alway, a few stacks of paper surrounded him, when he saw the young Uchiha he smiled.

“Shisui-san!” He greeted as Shisui bowed.

“Hokage-sama, how are you?” He asked politely.

“Well, and you?” Hiruzen asked.

“I'm Well. You summoned me to brief me on a mission?” Shisui inquired, cutting straight to the point. He wanted to get back to the Uchiha compound to celebrate, he knew Mikoto would have some wonderful treats laid out for them.

“Hai, not exactly a mission. I want to know how your observations of Itachi-san have been going. Anything worrying to report?” He lowered his voice to just above a whisper.

Shisui shook his head and smiled, he replied in a hushed tone “, No, thankfully. I think Itachi-san is truly just grieving the loss of a friend, Hokage-sama. It’s hard to stand by and watch him like this, but I believe he’s coming to terms with life and death. You know how that can be…”

Hiruzen was quiet for a moment before nodding “, I do...Shisui-san, I do actually have another mission I’d like you to take up.”

“Oh?” Shisui asked, somewhat surprised.

“What do you know about the Uchiha who came to the village yesterday?” the Hokage asked. He walked out from behind his desk and stood before Shisui who faltered for a moment not expecting the question.

“I-uh...her name is Uchiha Komoko, I actually met her during my chunin exam.” Shisui replied.

“Did you? Do you believe she’s trustworthy?” Hiruzen asked skeptically.

“I do...Did Fugaku-san tell you about what happened to her?” Shisui looked Hiruzen in the eye to show his sincerity.

“Hai, tragic…” The hokage replied.

“Then he also told her what happened when she saw her father die?” Shisui continued.

“Yes…” 

“They say there’s a curse on the Uchiha clan, hokage-sama.” Shisui began, when Hiruzen nodded he continued . “I don’t believe in it. However, what is true is that when a sharingan user witnesses someone they love killed they awaken another level of the sharingan. The power of what she’s unlocked is legendary...” Shisui trailed off thinking of his own experience with the Mangekyou Sharingan.

He shook his head and continued “, I’m telling you about this because she lost control. I don’t know Komoko-chan well, but I do believe I know her better than anyone in this village. Maybe she should not have slaughtered those shinobi, but those shinobi were trying to slaughter her due to unprecedented and unnecessary fear. Komoko is an extremely skilled shinobi, I believe she will serve Konohagakure to her death bed. Especially if we offer her refuge.”

Hiruzen chuckled “, You seem very passionate about this, Shisui-san.” 

Shisui blushed “, I just think she deserves a chance, Hokage-sama.” 

“And a chance is what I will give her, whole heartedly, no strings attached. Do you know why Shisui-san?” Hiruzen asked cryptically. 

Shisui grinned and replied “, Why, Hokage-sama?”

“Because I trust you, and if someone I trust speaks so highly of another there must be a true reason behind it…” He trailed off and then added “, It couldn’t possibly be because you might have feelings for Komoko-san, is it?”

Shisui’s blush darkened “, N-no! I mean, I don’t know… I mean no!”

Hiruzen laughed at the flustered Uchiha “, Relax, son. It was merely an observation…”

Shisui looked at his feet too mortified to make eye contact “, I mean...I don’t really know her Hokage-sama.” he whispered.

“It’s okay Shisui-san, my lips are sealed. However, since you’ve been so self sacrificial for Konohagakure. I will assign you to be Komoko-san’s handler, will you please report here in the morning with her for her first mission as a member of Konohagakure?” Hiruzen finished with a small smirk.

Shisui’s eyes shot up, Sarutobi Hiruzen was full of surprises. “Hai, Hokage-sama! You won’t regret giving Komoko-chan a shot, I promise!”

Hiruzen’s eyes crinkled when he smiled and he handed Shisui a Konohagakure headband for Komoko, “Please give this to her. That is all, Shisui-san, you are dismissed.”

“Hai, Hokage-sama!” And with that he disappeared.

On his way to Itachi’s house Shisui walked past the market he stopped in his tracks when some balloons caught his eye. His mind flashed back to the night before when he and Komoko spoke about cakes and celebrations for milestone events. His heart ached at the thought of her not being able to celebrate them with her parents, he knew all too well what that felt like. The merchant eyed him oddly as the shinobi seemed transfixed on the bundle of balloons.

“Can I help you?” The merchant asked slowly.

Shisui seemed to break from his trance and he smiled at the merchant who returned it, relieved to see Shisui wasn’t crazy. “How much for two?” Shisui pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and handed the merchant some cash. “You can keep the change,” he said as he continued to Itachi’s house.

He looked up at the balloons he’d bought for Komoko to welcome to Konohagakure. They were dark green with the leaf symbol embossed in shiny gold glitter, he couldn’t help but smile at them. Shisui knocked on the front door and Itachi answered wearing a smirk. 

“I wondered how long it would take you to get here. Come in,” Itachi moved aside and Shisui stepped over the threshold and removed his shoes before walking further. “Hold on, Shisui-san.”

“What is it, Itachi-san?” Shisui asked, turning towards his friend. He’d wondered if Itachi knew he was assigned to report on him.

“Do you have romantic feelings for Komoko-san?” Itachi asked quietly, he felt awkward mentioning it outloud.

“N-no,” Shisui denied not understanding why he was the second person to ask. “What makes you think that?”

Itachi snorted at his friend's expense, Shisui was blushing. “You just seem...overly involved. I've never seen you this invested in a person.” Itachi paused, searching for the correct word.

“I am not overly involved, listen, let me just give you the bullet points of what happened to her. Assassins were sent to her home and they killed her parents, she awakened her Mangekyou Sharingan and killed the assassins and ran here with the help of your father.” Shisui whispered.

Itachi looked shocked “, Seriously?”

“Yes, I just feel for her, Itachi-san.” Shisui added.

Itachi nodded and seemed deep in though “, I understand.”

Itachi followed Shisui to the dining room where everyone sat waiting. His mind had been reeling lately with thoughts of life and death after his teammate was killed. He could only imagine that Komoko was going through the same thing he was if not worse. He was jolted from his thoughts when he heard Shisui yell.

“Congrats Komoko-chan! Welcome to Konoha!” Shisui shouted when he walked through the door. Mikoto, Fugaku, Sasuke, and Komoko were already seated at the dinner table. Komoko seemed elated by his excitement “, These are for you to celebrate your milestone! I have more good news too!” 

Shisui handed Komoko the two balloons and she let them hit the low ceiling so they would be stable. “Thank you so much Shisui-san!” She hugged him briefly before taking her seat, Shisui and Itachi joined them at the dinner table.

“Let’s start eating Shisui-san, you can tell us the good news while we eat.” Fugaku announced.

The room filled again with a chorus of “Itadakimasu!” followed by the sound of clinking. After a few moments Fugaku cleared his throat and took a sip of water.

“So Shisui-san, what news did you have?” He asked.

Shisui brightened immediately “, I hope you don’t mind Komoko-chan, but Hokage-sama has appointed me to be your jounin. From now on we will complete missions together until your probationary period is over.”

Komoko seemed relieved “, I don’t mind at all, actually I’m glad!”

“Good, but know this Komoko-chan…” His face became ominous “, I won’t go easy on you.”

Fugaku and Mikoto chuckled, Komoko snickered “, I’d hope not, Shisui-san.”

“Yosh! This is wonderful news!” Fugaku announced the meal had come to an end and Komoko was currently examining the balloons Shisui gifted her. She wasn’t the only one, the youngest of the family Sasuke also seemed enamored by the balloons.

“This glitter is so pretty,” Komoko mumbled. 

“Oooo,” Sasuke agreed, reaching from across the table as if he could touch it with his short arms.

Komoko smiled “, Oh! Did you want one? Here you go Sasuke-kun.” She handed him a balloon and he cooed happily. Suddenly the balloon slipped from his hands and he began to cry.

Shisui stood immediately and gave the balloon back to Sasuke, tying the ribbon to his arm lightly. Sasuke immediately smiled and Mikoto chuckled as she watched the scene. “Shisui-kun, you’d make a great big brother.” she mentioned.

Shisui smiled his signature warm smile and admitted “, I’ve always wanted a little brother.”

“Well Itachi-kun, is like your little brother, aren’t you Itachi-kun?” Mikoto asked with a smile.

Itachi blushed “, I guess…”

“Don’t be embarrassed, Itachi-san. I want you to always think of me as an older brother, I’ll help you with anything you need.” Shisui stated. Komoko observed Shisui with a muted smile, he seemed so genuine and good hearted. “Komoko-chan,” Shisui turned to her and noticed her smile “, What?” He asked.

Komoko snorted “, Nothing, what?”

“Hokage-sama said that first thing in the morning I’m to collect you and bring you to his office for your first official mission with the village.” Shisui informed.

“Hai, Shisui senpai!” Her eyes crinkled with amusement and Shisui blushed.

“You don’t have to call me that,” Shisui mumbled. Mikoto and Itachi began to clear the table.

“Shisui-san why don’t you take Komoko-chan to the store to purchase new gear,” Mikoto suggested.

“Oh! I’d love that!” Komoko squealed.

Shisui scratched the back of his head unsure if he wanted to go on a shopping trip with any female. “Uh, sure!”

After the table was clean Komoko and Shisui headed into the heart of Konohagakure to the shops. Komoko looked around the town with amazement, everything was new to her.

“Ne, Shisui-senpai!” Komoko teased, Shisui rolled his eyes at the nickname but turned to her.

“Yes?”

“How is Haru-kun, are you two still friends?” She asked as she examined a few pieces of clothing in a display window before continuing on.

Shisui’s silence made her stop and look at him “, He was killed, Komoko-chan…”

“How?” Komoko asked, horrified, Haru was full of life and potential.

“We were on a mission and a rogue shinobi just…” He trailed off. He hadn’t expected their trip to become dark, but he forgot to mention Haru passing earlier because of everything that had happened.

“I’m so sorry, Shisui-san,” She whispered.

“It’s okay, it feels like a lifetime ago!” Shisui forced himself to smile. Komoko looked at him sadly, she wanted to reach out and hug him but she refrained. “Come on Komoko-san, I know a shop I think you’d like.” 

Shisui led her to a small shop that stocked Uchiha printed shinobi gear, Komoko sifted through the isles of clothing. She paused on a shirt but not because she was interested in it, she could hear whispers from behind the rack.

"Just put it in your bag, no one's looking!" She heard a small voice hiss.

Shisui came to stand beside her and looked at the shirt she was holding ", Do you like that one?" Komoko shook her head and pointed discretely though the rack and then pointed at her ear.

"I don't know guys, what if we get caught?" Another voice whispered.

"We will get caught if you keep wasting time, here I'll do it!" A third voice whispered. Just then Shisui reached around and picked the culprit up by the wrist, he lifted the child to eye level and gave him a disapproving look.

"Shoplifting again, Jyoga-san?" Shisui asked, annoyed.

"N-no! Shisui-sensei we were going to pay for it this time, promise!" The boy named Jyoga whimpered.

Komoko walked around the other side of the rack to see the other two children cowering in fear. She snickered because she knew that Shisui was trying to scare them. Shisui rolled his eyes ", Yeah right! Give me this jacket!" 

He pulled a jacket out of Jyoga's bookbag and dropped him on his butt ", Get out of here and go do you academy homework. If I catch you trying to shoplift one more time, Jyoga-san I'm taking you straight to Hokage-sama. Do you understand?" Shisui chided him.

"Hai, Shisui-sensei!" The boy cried before running out of the shop.

"As for you two, I know Jyoga-san's your friend, but if your friend told you to jump off a bridge...would you? You know better than to shoplift Kiba-kun, you too Mina-chan. Run off and finish your homework too, I know you have a lot. And don't let me catch you trying to steal again!" Shisui scolded behind them as they zoomed out of the store.

Komoko chuckled ", They were really scared of you."

Shisui shook his head ", They should be, I catch Jyoga-san trying to steal something at least once a week. There's no reason for it either, it's not like his parents don't have money. I think he just wants their attention..."

"That's upsetting, you think he doesn't get enough attention at home?" Komoko asked while sifting through more clothes.

"I know he doesn't, his parent are always working. It's a double edged sword." Shisui mumbled, he pulled a dark blue shirt out from the rack that caught his eye. "I like this!"

Komoko turned with a few items of her own and giggled ", It looks exactly like the one you're wearing."

"That's because it's the same one!" Shisui grinned ", You can never have to much of a good thing!"

"I'm ready when you are," Komoko stated, Shisui shrugged and led her to the counter where an old stout woman with gray hair and big glasses stood.

"Ah! Shisui-kun, thank you so much for dealing with those little trouble makers. You're such a dear! And who is this? I don't believe I've seen you in the village before." She gushed.

"My name's Komoko, I'm new to the village." Komoko smiled.

"Well any friend of Shisui-kun's is always welcome here. Welcome to Konohagakure," The woman greeted.

"Thank you, ma'am!" Komoko bowed.

"Now, will this all be together?" The woman asked with an eyebrow raised at Shisui. 

"Hai!" Shisui replied before Komoko could answer.

"Shisui-san, no you don't have to do that!" Komoko protested. "I have money!"

"What kind of boyfriend would he be if he didn't pay for you?" The old woman teased.

Komoko blushed and Shisui looked mortified. "He's not my boyfriend!" Komoko denied.

"Oh my god, baachan, here take this keep the change! Have a good day!" Shisui shoved a wad of cash into the old woman's hand and snatched the bags. He grabbed Komoko's hand and quickly dragging her out of the store all the while hearing the old woman's delighted cackle behind them.

"Well that was embarrassing," Komoko admitted once the sun light hit their face.

"Tell me about it," Shisui mumbled, running a hand through his hair. "Let's head back to Fugaku-san's home."

"Okay, Shisui-san," She was quiet for a moment. "Hey Shisui-san, how many friends do you have that are girls?"

Shisui's eyes widened in surprise ", W-what do you mean?"

Komoko put her hand on her lip in thought "I was just thinking maybe you're just not a lady's man so that's why o bachan thought we were dating." 

"I have plenty of friends who are girls! Stop thinking about what that crazy old lady said!" Shisui shouted while waving his hands frantically.

Komoko giggled at the flustered boy ", Okay, fine Shisui-senpai." Shisui dropped his head in defeat, she wasn't going to stop making fun of him. The two reached Itachi's home and they stopped at the front door.

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning, we can meet at the Uchiha compound entrance at seven.” Shisui said as he handed Komoko her bags that he carried for her.

“Thank you for carrying these, you didn’t have to, and for paying for them.” Komoko smiled, she waved one last time to Shisui before retreating into Itachi’s home for the night.


	4. Rogue Ninja of Sunagakure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shisui and Komoko are tasked to visit the Forest of Death to locate evidence of a rogue ninja's presence. Instead of one, they find three rogue ninja and a battle ensues. Shisui discovers some of the power Komoko now holds at her disposal years after the first time he witnessed her fight.

The next morning Komoko dressed and quickly left to meet Shisui. As she walked towards their rendezvous point Komoko observed the townspeople in their everyday activities. They seemed happy yet oblivious to the shinobi risking their lives around them, but they were at peace, and peace was something Komoko knew was worth fighting for. Konohagakure was different from Takigakure, it was odd for her to see academy students and genin training in the middle of the streets. In Takigakure the shinobi population was miniscule. Just then a ball rolled out to her feet and Komoko bent down to pick it up. She looked for who the ball belonged to and made eye contact with a little boy and girl who looked oddly similar to her and Shisui.

She smiled at the children and handed them the ball back “, Here you go!”

“That’s so nice of Komoko-chan. Don’t forget to say thank you!” Shisui's voice rang from behind her. Komoko turned and smiled at the Uchiha.

“Thank you Komoko-chan!” The children replied in unison before running off.

“This village is so alive,” Komoko commented as she and Shisui walked towards the Hokage’s office.

“Yeah, Konohagakure holds a special place in my heart. If there was one town worth dying for it’s the Hidden Leaf village.” Shisui replied, his hands were tucked in his pockets.

“You sound very passionate about it,” Komoko giggled.

Shisui smiled at her, he didn’t mind that she was poking fun at him. “I am,” he confirmed. When they reached the Hokage’s office he held the door for her and they waited patiently for their turn with the leader of Konohagakure. After about ten minutes they were ushered into the Hokage’s office.

Upon seeing Hiruzen, Komoko bowed at her waist “, Arigato gozaimasu Hokage-sama, thank you for letting me stay in your beautiful village.” 

Sarutobi Hiruzen chuckled “, You’re very much welcome, you must be Komoko-san. Fugaku-san and Shisui-san have told me many things about you.” 

“Oh?” Komoko glanced at Shisui from the corner of her eye but his gaze was fixed on his feet.

“Only good things, of course. I welcome you to Konoha, today will be your first mission. The two of you are to travel to the forest of death, there are reports of rogue ninja gathering in the forest. I doubt you will run into any at this time of day, so please just collect any evidence you find that may support or contrast the gathering. Do you understand?” 

“Hai, Hokage-sama!” The two replied.

“If you do run into rogue ninja, you are to apprehend them and bring them to me alive.” Hiruzen explaned.

“Hai Hokage-sama!” They repeated.

“That is all, then. Good luck to you both and you are dismissed.” 

“That’s all?” Komoko asked, surprised.

“What did you expect?” Hiruzen asked curiously.

“I...don’t know…” Komoko mumbled Hiruzen chuckled at the confused Uchiha. She expected him to be wary of her, not welcome her with open arms.

“Come on, Komoko-chan, let’s go.” Shisui ordered, Komoko followed him out of the office and back into the bustle streets of Konoha. “What’s wrong?” Shisui asked after a minute when Komoko didn’t speak.

“He’s not worried about me hurting anyone or infiltrating the village?” Komoko mumbled, it sounded as if she were talking to herself but Shisui heard.

“Of course he is, but the Hokage-sama is a large reason as to why Konohagakure is so great, Komoko-chan. He’s a great man.” Shisui explained.

“What did you tell him about me?” Komoko wondered.

Shisui coughed uncomfortably “, I just vouched for you.”

“You did?” Komoko asked, shocked. Shisui nodded “, Why?”

“Because--”

“You don’t know me, Shisui-san.” Komoko reminded.

“I know that, but you’re a good person.” Shisui remarked as they reached the village gate.

“How would you know that?” She asked, he could tell she was poking fun at him again.

“I just do, okay! What’s with the twenty questions, anyways?” Shisui snapped suddenly. 

Komoko’s eyes were wide “, Okay, Sempai.” 

A vein popped on Shisui's forehead from annoyance “, Will you stop calling me that?!”

Komoko smiled mischievously and narrowed her eyes “, iie!” She sang “, Sempai! Sempai! Sempai! Sempai!” 

Shisui’s shoulders deflated, today was going to be a long day. It seemed that Komoko was in a significantly better mood and for that he was happy. Was it worth the nickname though? “You keep calling me that, and I’ll come up with my own nickname for you.” He muttered to her as they reached the guards.

“State your business,” The guard spoke.

“Leaving on a mission to the forest of death for the day, we’ll be back later today.” Shisui replied.

“Alright, have a good mission you two.” The guard scribbled something down on his clipboard and then looked up. “I haven’t seen you before,” he commented looking at Komoko.

“I’m new to Konohagakure,” Komoko stated simply.

“If you want I can show you around town sometime?” The guard offered, Komoko blushed was now really the time to be flirting? Shisui hid annoyance and waited patiently for Komoko to respond. “Um...thank you but no thank you, I’ve already been shown around town.”

The guard’s face fell “, Fine. Well, still have a good mission.”

“Thank you,” Komoko replied and took the opportunity to keep walking. Shisui jogged up behind her and grabbed her shoulder.

“Where are you going?” he asked, confused.

“I don’t know, “ Komoko admitted with a laugh “, I just wanted to get away from that situation.”

Shisui chuckled “, Yeah, that guy was bold.”

“I’m not interested in dating anyone right now,” She commented as she followed Shisui in the opposite direction. 

“I don’t blame you,” Shisui replied honestly, he had to admit part of him was disappointed. However, he knew he had bigger things to worry about than dating, the village was in a state of unrest. Shisui knew he would do whatever he could to be the protector of Konohagakure and ensure that peace remained. “There are bigger things to worry about.”

“Agreed.” They reached the forest and were now walking through. Komoko had slowed to a halt as she examined the trees around them.

“Is something wrong?” Shisui asked, coming to her side.

“Why is it called the Forest of Death? It just looks like a normal forest.” Komoko asked as she examined a leaf on a tree for any irregularities.

Shisui chuckled, “Because you could die here, many people have.”

Shisui hopped into a tree and motioned for Komoko to follow “, Why? It doesn’t seem like a particularly difficult terrain.”

They raced through the treetops at an impressive speed, Shisui didn’t falter but he admired her ability to keep up with him. In fact, he felt more as if he were keeping up with her. “You’d be surprised how many man eating plants you could run into out here. And the rogue ninja problem has alway been around, I guess the Hokage just wants to do something about it now.” He replied.

“Let’s see if this forest lives up to the hype,” Komoko mumbled to herself but Shisui heard her and chuckled. “Shisui-san, do you know what I just realized?”

“What did you realize, Komoko-chan?” Shisui came to a stop.

Komoko stopped on the branch of a neighboring tree “, You haven’t seen me fight since the chunin exams.”

Shisui felt himself smirk “, You think you’ve improved?” 

Komoko winked at him and then activated her sharingan “, I know I’ve improved. Let’s find this evidence.”

Shisui’s smirk only grew as he activated his own sharingan “, Let’s.”

“Want to make this interesting?” Komoko asked as she leaned against the tree trunk casually.

“What are you suggesting?” Shisui inquired.

“We split up, see who can collect more evidence.” Komoko offered.

Shisui seemed uneasy “, I don’t know Komoko-chan, this is your first mission with the Hidden Leaf and you don’t know your way around the forest of death.”

Komoko’s sharingan rolled in her head and sang playfully “You shouldn’t underestimate me, Shisui.”

Shisui smiled remembering back to when she’d said the same thing during the chunin exam “, There’s a reason you’re here.” he finished for her.

Komoko grinned, happy he remembered “, Exactly.”

“Okay fine, but we need hard evidence and don’t die out there. If you run into any trouble--” 

“I’ll whistle,” Komoko finished for him.

“Whistle?” Shisui asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Komoko’s eyes crinkled as she snickered “, I have a really loud whistle, trust me you’ll hear me.”

“Alright I’ll listen for a whistle.” Shisui conceded.

“What if you run into trouble, how will I know?” Komoko asked, worried.

Shisui snorted “, I won’t.”

Komoko raised her eyebrows “, Okay hot shot.” She turned and carved an ‘X’ in the tree. “We’ll meet back here at sunset.”

“Sounds good, I’ll keep an ear out.” Shisui replied then they were gone. Shisui stopped and looked behind him with shock, Komoko was even faster than he thought. His sharingan could barely catch her small figure as she hopped out of sight. Shisui turned on his heel and sprinted further into the forest.

Komoko hopped from tree to tree swiftly, she was small so it was easy for her to maneuver through the branches. With her sharingan alert Komoko scanned the ground for any sign of human interference, nothing yet. She continued through the forest, her mind wandering to the Uchiha she just left. When Komoko first met Shisui she thought he was attractive but she was more interested in excelling in the chunin exams. Currently she felt displaced, in a strange new village filled with strange new people. Her mother and father ripped brutally from her life in the middle of the night. She stopped for a moment and suppressed a sob, things would never be the same.

Komoko took a seat on a branch as she felt her Mangekyou Sharingan activate on its own. She had not mastered it yet, she held her head, trying to quell the anger that bubbled inside her. She’d done nothing wrong, her mother and father had done nothing wrong, why did they deserve what the Takikage ordered? Why did her beloved hometown of Takigakure turn on her, turn on the Uchiha?

It was all too much for her, she didn’t want to weep at Itachi’s house. She was afraid someone might have heard her, she often played with Sasuke and children tend to hear everything. She sighed and wiped her eyes, feeling a strange sense of calm fall over her. She had no control, there was nothing she could do to change the events that had transpired. She took an odd comfort knowing that the only thing she could possibly do is move forward, to become the great ninja Takigakure feared she would be. She didn’t want to reap revenge, on the contrary she wanted to become everything the village was afraid of...a powerful Uchiha. 

Komoko brought herself to her feet and rolled her shoulders back. She cracked her neck and then cracked her knuckles before muttering to herself “, Yosh! Time to get your head in the game Komoko you can’t let Shisui-kun beat you.”

She sprinted through the trees once again with renewed vigor, as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Her sharingan had reverted back to normal and she scanned the forest again. Komoko’s red eyes fell on something pinned to a burnt tree. 

“Why is this tree burnt?” Komoko mumbled as she jumped down to examine it. Pinned to the trunk with a kunai were the remnants of an explosive tag “, Bingo!” 

Komoko picked the scrap of explosive tag off the tree and examined it with her sharingan. She could see traces of fingerprints where the owner of the tag had touched it and some residue of poison but there wasn’t enough left of the tag to get anything solid. Komoko pocketed the paper and examined the kunai next and gasped. Not only was the kunai coated in poison there was also fresh blood on the blade. 

“Oh my, someone’s been a naughty boy…” She whispered to herself as she put the kunai in her pocket as well. She scanned the area for more tags and found what she was looking for, several intact tags were pinned to the surrounding trees. Komoko’s sharingan swept the perimeter to see an almost invisible tripwire weaving throughout the trees. “Jackpot.”

Komoko carefully peeled the tags from the trees and folded them so they wouldn’t detonate. She placed them in her pocket and continued to look for more evidence of tampering.

“Hey! What are you doing?!” Someone shouted from behind her. Komoko turned abruptly, surprised she hadn’t heard the person coming. A woman wearing a Sunagakure headband with a slash through it was standing before her. “I said what are you doing, little leaf?”

“Little leaf?” Komoko cocked her head and the nickname.  Komoko pulled out a kunai “, Who are you and what is your business here?” 

“You don’t want to do this, little leaf.” The kunoichi slowly advanced on her. Komoko put the kunai between her teeth and pulled the strands of her ponytail to tighten them before cracking her knuckles.

“Oh? And why’s that?” Komoko asked in a teasing tone, the kunoichi had no idea what she was getting herself into.

“Suit yourself, little leaf. You should have left us alone.” The kunoichi charged her with a yell. Komoko slowly stepped out of the way and snatched the kunoichi’s arm, twisting it behind her back.

“Ah!” she cried.

“Who exactly is us?” Komoko asked innocently.

“Why you!” The kunoichi growled, she kicked Komoko in the ribs and jumped away.

“Create all the distance between us you want, you still won’t get away, rogue.” Komoko declared.

“You’re optimistic, what are you a genin?” The kunoichi cackled.

Komoko snorted and closed her eyes, when she opened them her reactivated sharingan captured the kunoichi in a genjutsu. “No, I’m your worst nightmare.” 

The kunoichi stared wide eyed as Komoko suddenly faded away before her eyes, the trees around her faded to black and she was surrounded with darkness. “Hello?” She called out. “Where are you, you coward? Come out little leaf! Come out, come out wherever you are!”

The kunoichi felt a tickle on her leg and she brushed it off absent mindedly. “Come out little leaf, I promise I won’t kill you!” She felt a tickle on her leg again immediately followed by one on her arm. She scratched but continued trying to search in the dark for Komoko. “Come out!’ She shrieked, the tickling became constant and looked down to see what it was.

“Oh my god!” She screeched seeing her arms and legs covered in furry tarantulas. “Get them off! Get them off me! I hate spiders!!” She screamed.

Komoko snorted and shook her head when she realized what the kunoichi was afraid of “, Spiders? Seriously? Grow up.” 

She observed the kunoichi for another moment wondering if she should go find Shisui. The woman screamed in terror as she swiped away invisible spiders “, Daigo-san, Genki-san! Help me!”

“Daigo-san, Genki-san?” Kumoko wondered allowed, suddenly her sharingan picked up on a shuriken zooming towards her. Without turning she reached out and grabbed the shuriken in the center, holding it tightly as it spun to a halt. She turned to see a figure standing among the treetops. “Daigo-san,” She said. 

“Firestyle: Fireball jutsu!” She heard someone shout to her left. Komoko jumped out of the way of the hurtling fireball and into the trees. 

“Genki-san!” She pointed at the culprit of the fireball jutsu. The man clasped his hands together and whispered something. Komoko felt her genjutsu slip and she scowled “Well three against one just isn’t fair.”

The kunoichi started cackling “, You stupid bitch! How dare you! Look guys, the little leaf is shaking like a...like a...like a leaf!” 

Komoko rolled her eyes and dropped to the ground “, You think you’re so funny, you’re all defects and you don’t belong in this forest. It belongs to Konohagukre.” The kunoichi summoned a shadow clone and they ran towards her, Komoko doged their taijutsu easily “, You’re gonna have to be faster than that.” 

Komoko grabbed a kunai from her pouch and swiftly shoved it into the shadow clone's stomach and it dissipated in a poof of smoke. Then she elbowed the kunoichi away from her and kicked her foot high into the air before bringing it down heavy on the kunoichi’s head sending her face first into the ground.

“Ack!” She cried. Komoko barely had a second to react as another fireball came soaring towards her. She jumped out of the way and hissed in pain as she felt a kunai slice her arm. They were teaming up on her.

She hopped into the trees again and whistled so loud it echoed through the treetops and scattered nearby birds. She swiftly zigzagged through the trees keeping the rogue ninja busy while she waited for Shisui.

Shisui was deep in the forest searching for any evidence he could find but he’d had no luck. He sighed as he found another camp that he knew belonged to konoha shinobi. Suddenly a high pitched wail ripped through the air and a bird fluttered away almost scraping his head with its feet in its haste.

“What was that?” Shisui exclaimed, looking back in the opposite direction. His mind flashed back to something Komoko had said earlier. 

“I have a really loud whistle, trust me you’ll hear me.” he remembered her saying.

“Komoko-chan!” Shisui gasped and raced towards the sound of the whistle while scanning the area with his sharingan. 

“Firestyle: Fireball jutsu!” The man she’d named Genki shot again.

“Is that all you’ve got, hot head?” Komoko shouted as she hopped out of the way and threw a kunai. Genki deflected it with his own and sprinted towards her. Suddenly he was tackled to the ground by Shisui. “Took you long enough!” Komoko snorted.

“I’ll take care of him, you get the others, I’ll join you after.” Shisui ordered.

“Hai, Shisui-sempai!” Komoko giggled before dropping out of the trees and landing on the ground with a soft thud. Shisui drew his tanto and parried the shinobi’s attacks, he wondered how Komoko could be so relaxed in a moment like this.

Komoko sang hauntingly as she slowly walked among the tree trunks “, Come out, come out, wherever you are!”

The kunoichi jumped when Komoko appeared directly in front of her, “Shhh...I promise I won’t kill you…” She mocked. The kunoichi tried to turn and run but Komoko’s dangerous red eye had already caught her. Komoko smirked “, Now sit down, shut up, and wait like a good girl while I go find Daigo-san.”

Komoko hugged the trunk of a tree while she peaked around the side “Daigo-san!” She whispered. A kunai sipped passed her head and lodged in a tree behind her.

“I’m Genki,” The man spat.

Komoko snorted “, My apologies!”

“I won’t look into your eyes, I won’t fall for your genjutsu!” Genki shouted.

Komoko sighed “, Genki-san, why do you have to make this so difficult?” 

“You’re a freak, Uchiha!” Genki growled.

“Sticks and stones!” Komoko snarled as she slammed her fist into his face. “Falling for my genjutsu or not you should still look at me at least.” Komoko chuckled.

“Stupid bitch!” Genki spat. He unleashed a barade of taijutsu attacks before chucking kunai with explosive tags attached to them. Komoko dodged them all, when they made contact something they would ignite behind her but she didn’t look back. Genki grabbed a branch and swung himself around kicking Komoko hard in the face. 

“Itai!” She hissed, holding her nose. “Bad idea, Genki-san.” Komoko looked Genki dead in the eye, the pain he caused her activated her mangekyou sharingan. Suddenly Komoko was surrounded by black chakra in the form of a demon, it’s large claw reached out and snatched Genki and squeezed him tight.

“Moko-chan!” She heard Shisui shout before her world suddenly went dark. Komoko started to faint, her new susanoo faded away and Genki fell to the ground unconscious. Shisui reached her just in time to catch her before her head hit a tree. “Komoko-chan! Are you okay?” Shisui asked frantically, he held her face in one hand squeezing her cheeks together.

“Did you call me Moko-chan?” She grumbled half conscious.

Shisui snorted “, Was that a susanoo?” 

“I don’t know what it was, he kicked me in the face and I got mad.” Komoko pushed herself up as she regained her composure.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Shisui asked doubtfully.

“I’m Oka--” Her stomach growled loudly and Komoko blushed. “, I’m just a little hungry okay?!”

Shisui laughed and handed her a food pill. “Eat this, it’ll hold you over until we can get dinner.”

“Boo, food pill…” She mock-cheered as she popped it into her mouth.

“Better?” Shisui asked as he stood to his feet, he offered her his hand and she took it. He heaved her to her feet and she hopped up into the air. 

“No, but I’ll survive.” Komoko pouted. “I better go check on spider girl.”

Shisui snorted as he tied Genki up “, She’s fine I tied her up with her friend.”

Komoko and Shisui started their journey back to the Hokage’s office, Komoko had the kunoichi slung over her shoulder. And Shisui carried the other two, Komoko gawked at how easy he made it look.

“It’s not that impressive Komoko, I’m sure you could do it too.” Shisui laughed.

“But all the way back to Hokage-sama’s office, no way I’d die!” She argued.

Once they were inside the Hokage’s office he had shinobi take the rogue ninja to the prisons immediately. He looked upon Komoko quite impressed.

“That was quite a feat for your first mission, Komoko-san,” Hiruzen commented. “You both did exceptionally, those rogue ninja are behind a string of thefts in neighboring villages. We can put them away today, thank you on behalf of Konohagakure.”

Komoko beamed and Shisui noticed, he was happy to see her so elated. She was proud of herself and she should be, Shisui watched her carefully when she fought those two shinobi. She barely lifted a finger until she got angry and lost control, but no harm was done so he decided not to mention her accidental summoning of a susanoo.

“You two are dismissed, report first thing in the morning for your next mission.” Hiruzen said.

“Hai, hokage-sama!” They replied together. Shisui and Komoko turned on their heels and left the office. Hiruzen chuckled and shook his head, the look on Shisui’s face when he watched how happy Komoko was did not go unnoticed. That poor boy was a love sick puppy and he didn’t even know it yet.

Komoko and Shisui walked through town towards the Uchiha compound when something caught Shisui’s eye and caused him to stop. 

“What is it Shisui-san?” Komoko asked as she came to his side.

“You had a good first mission, that’s a milestone right?” Shisui asked for validation.

“I guess?” Komoko was confused.

“Well congratulations, I’m proud of you!” Shisui handed a few dollars to a merchant who packed up a cupcake for him.

“But you had a successful mission too! Let’s share it Shisui-kun!” Komoko giggled. Shisui blinked, did she just call him Shisui-kun? “Ne, Shisui-senpai, did I hear you call me Moko-chan earlier?” 

Shisui snorted “No I think you just didn’t hear me.”

“Good, I hate that name.” Komoko mumbled as she took a bite of the cupcake and handed it to Shisui.

“That’s very interesting information, Moko-chan. If you insist on calling me senpai, I guess you’ll be going by Moko-chan from now on.” He also took a bite out of the cupcake and closed his eyes happily savoring the taste. 

“Oh it’s on Shisui-senpai!” Komoko hissed with a glare, Shisui swallowed hard...what had he just done?


	5. The Catalyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year passes in Konohagakure, Shisui, Komoko, and Itachi become close. Shisui leaves on a mission and misses the chance to help Komoko move to her new apartment. While Shisui is gone Komoko get a personal invitation from the Hokage to join the ANBU squad. When Shisui returns noticed Komoko being standoffish, as days passed things between Komoko, Shisui, and Fugaku's family become strained. As ANBU captain Shisui is tasked to collect Komoko for her initiation, during her training drills Shisui notices why Komoko has been acting so oddly. Unable to control his anger Shisui flies into a rage only to have Komoko's tears stop him in his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter includes mild descriptions of domestic abuse, I mainly told that portion of the story from Shisui's point of view so there wasn't too much detail. The next chapter will contain sexual content, wait for chapter 8 if you want to skip it :)

A year passed in the Hidden Leaf village and Komoko grew closer to the townspeople and the Uchihas. Her skill as a shinobi had gotten her recognized quickly within the village, it was plain to see. She advanced to jounin level in a matter of months and had gained the trust of the Hokage. Currently she sat under a shady tree by a lake in the Uchiha compound and watched as Itachi and Shisui sparred.

“Looks like I finally broke the tie! Ne, Moko-chan did you see me beat Itachi?!” Shisui shouted with excitement. 

Komoko scowled and grumbled “, Will you stop calling me that?”

Itachi chuckled and took a seat beside Komoko as he took a sip of water “, He won’t stop until you stop calling him senpai, you know that.” 

Komoko smiled at Itachi “, Itachi-san, you really are a genius! You pick up on things so quickly.”

Komoko and Shisui had watched and aided Itachi in any way they could over the past year. With their steady training and his natural ability as a shinobi he had also risen up in the ranks rapidly. 

A light blush washed over Itachi’s features “, Thank you, Komoko-san.”

“It doesn't matter I still beat you,” Shisui said as he plopped himself down on the other side of Komoko. He reached over her lazily and snatched up an onigiri, “Itachi-san thank your mom for this meal, it’s amazing, as always!”

Itachi blinked “My mom didn’t make this.”

“She didn’t?” Shisui asked skeptically, he examined the onigiri as if he could see who created it.

“I made it,” Komoko said after a moment.

“Seriously?” Shisui gushed, Komoko was full of surprises. “It’s fantastic!” Shisui cheered as he finished off his last bite.

Komoko grinned “, Thank you, Shisui-san!”

Shisui stood and stretched lazily “, Yosh! I have to head out.”

“So soon?” Komoko asked with a pout.

“Sorry, I’ve got a mission. Don’t worry, I’ll stop and visit when I come back.” Shisui tousled her hair like a child.

Komoko shoved him away forcefully and tried to flatten her hair “, On second thought, just go already.”

Shisui chuckled “, You don’t mean that!” Shisui glanced at Itachi who didn’t seem to be paying the two any mind. “Moko-chan, can I speak to you for a minute?”

That, Itachi did seem to hear, he glanced at Shisui from the corner of his eyes and then rolled them. Komoko furrowed her eyebrows “, Sure, I have to hand in a report anyway. I can walk with you to Hokage-sama’s office.” She offered.

“I’m heading to the ANBU headquarters but I’ll walk with you.” Shisui decided. “Ja! Itachi-san!”

“Ja ne!” Itachi called from over his shoulder with a wave. He himself had just returned from a mission and he had no intention of doing anything besides relaxing. 

Komoko and Shisui walked in silence for a minute before Komoko spoke up “, You said you wanted to speak with me, senpai?”

Shisui’s eye twitched at the nickname and Komoko snickered “, Hai, have you...um...noticed anything odd about Itachi-san lately.”

Komoko looked at him from the corner of her eye “, Why?”

“I’m worried about him, he seems off. You know better than I that we don’t need anymore negative attention on our clan.”

Komoko sighed “, I think he’s just coming to terms with losing his friend, Shisui-san.”

“But--” Shisui started but Komoko held her hand up.

“If you’re looking for something to report back to Hokage-sama, then tell him what I said unless you think differently. Either way, don’t you think you shouldn’t be discussing this with me?” She asked as she thumbed through the report she was to hand in.

“How did you know?” Shisui asked curiously, he turned around and walked backwards with his hands tucked behind his head and watched Komoko’s reaction.

Komoko smiled and shook her head “, You’re being pretty obvious. If you’re spying on your own clan you might not want to tell anyone.”

“I trust you Moko-chan!” Shisui grinned.

Komoko rolled her eyes “, Friends can betray you, Shisui-san. I won’t, you have my word as a shinobi, but you shouldn’t be so trusting.” 

It was Shisui’s turn to shake his head and smile “, But that’s why I trust you, not because you’re my friend but because you’re a damn good shinobi. I’m…” he trailed off.

“You’re what?” Komoko urged.

“I’m impressed, honestly.” Shisui finished. “Don’t let it go to your head or anything!” He added quickly, Komoko snorted. “I know you share the same values I do because I’ve heard you say it before.” 

Komoko stopped and lowered her voice “, Come with me.” She gestured to an empty alley and he followed her curiously. “You need to be more careful Shisui-san, there are people in the innermost circle of Konohagakure that can’t be trusted.”

“What do you know about that?” Shisui asked curiously, how did she know this information.

“You’re not the only one who’s been assigned secret missions, Shisui-san.” Komoko snapped, she pinched her nose in frustration and sighed “, Just be careful...I don’t want anything to happen to--”

“Me?” Shisui cocked his eyebrow, “Aww, you care about me!”

“I don’t want anything to happen to anyone is what I was going to say. If you’d just let me finish,” She rolled her eyes “, But yes, you are included in anyone.”

Shisui grinned “You were not about to say that and you know it.” 

Komoko shook her head and walked out of the alley “, Come on, I have to get this report to Hokage-sama’s office asap.” They walked on in silence for a few minutes before Komoko decided to mention something she’d kept hidden. “Shisui-san?”

“Hm?” Shisui asked.

“I think it’s time I moved out of Fugaku-san and Mikoto-san’s home,” She mumbled.

“Really?” Shisui gawked.

“Yes, I don’t want to become a burden.”

“I’m sure you aren't.”

“Still...there’s someone in the south district of the compound that’s looking for a roommate.” Komoko continued.

Shisui smiled at her, “ I can help you move. I live in the south district too!"

Komoko smiled back ", I'd really appreciate that!" After Komoko turned her mission report in she returned to Fugaku's home.

A few days had passed and Shisui had still not returned from his mission. Komoko needed to move into the new apartment by the end of the week. However, she was more worried that something had happened to the body flicker specialist. Komoko sighed as she walked up the stairs towards the Hokage's office, it was almost seven at night, she wasn't sure if she'd catch the Hokage in time. Just as she reached his office, he came out and locked the door. He turned to Komoko, surprised to see her.

"Komoko-san? Is something the matter?" Hiruzen asked.

"H-hai...I, um...I was wondering if anything had happened to Shisui-san, he's been gone for a while..." She asked, eyes on her feet.

Hiruzen smiled ", No, he's fine he's still on assignment, Komoko-san. What made you think something happened to him?"

"Oh! It's nothing, he just said he'd help me move but I have to move by the end of the week and I wasn't sure when he'd be back." Komoko claimed.

"He should be gone until the middle of next week," Hiruzen replied sadly.

Komoko grinned "It's no problem Hokage-sama, I don't have much to move anyways. I'm just glad he didn't get hurt."

Hiruzen continued to smile at Komoko ", Care to walk an old man out of the building Komoko-san?"

"Of course Hokage-sama, it would be my honor!" Komoko walked beside him as they took the stairs to the first floor.

"Komoko-san, I know I've said it before, but you've become such an asset to the village. I'd like to officially offer a position to you." Hiruzen said.

"Really? What kind of position?" Komoko asked curiously.

"A position within ANBU, your skill of your sharingan has always put you on par with Shisui-san." Hiruzen divulged.

Komoko blushed at the complement ", Arigato gozaimasu, Hokage-sama. It would be my honor."

"Your Akumu no Shokan is a force to be feared," Hiruzen continued.

Komoko grinned ", That's the idea! I never would have figured it out if Shisui-san didn't show me his teleportation trick."

"Oh?" The Hokage asked, they were now standing outside the building.

"Hai, we were training and he cornered me...unfortunately he had to be the guinea pig. I couldn't control it and he was so traumatized that he didn't speak to me to whole day." Komoko pouted. She looked around ", Hokage-sama, I don't mind walking you to your next destination if you'd like."

"I'd like that Komoko-san, I enjoy your stories." Hiruzen smiled, he led the way to his home and Komoko chatted away beside him.

"I apologized so much to Shisui-kun that day, I felt horrible. I had no idea that I could bring someone's nightmare to reality too, I thought it was just a genjutsu..."

"But now you can enlist your opponent's nightmares to attack by giving it a temporary physical form on our plane, it's astonishing, Komoko-san." Hiruzen reiterated. 

Komoko blushed again ", Thank you Hokage-sama, it really means the world to hear that from you. I know I've said it a thousand times before, but thank you so much for accepting me in your village."

"Thank _Shisui-kun_ ," Hiruzen teased, her earlier slip up did not go unnoticed. "Directly after Fugaku-san came to speak with me, Shisui-san came. He spoke so highly of you that I had no choice but to see the good in you, Komoko-san."

Komoko was silent for a moment, deep in thought ", He did?" She asked quietly.

"Komoko-san, forgive an old man for being so intrusive...but do you have romantic feelings for Shisui-san?" Hiruzen questioned slyly.

The Uchiha girl blushed a dark shade of red, she was starting to believe she did have feelings for the teleporter. However, Komoko believed that Hiruzen was asking her because he wanted to see if her emotions would conflict with her possible position in ANBU", of course not, Hokage-sama. I'm strictly determined to become one of the most skilled shinobi I can be."

Hiruzen sighed and tried to hide his disappointment but forced a smile ", That's why I've chosen you to serve ANBU."

They had reached Hiruzen's home and Komoko bowed deeply ", Thank you again Hokage-sama, of course I accept."

Hiruzen smiled, “ Good, I hoped so. You will receive a correspondence from your ANBU captain on the full moon. Thank you for walking this old man home, Komoko-san. Have a good night."

"Good night Hokage-sama, thank you...always..." Komoko turned and walked back to Fugaku's home.

The next morning Komoko knocked politely on the dojo door and Fugaku opened it. She sat across from him and they spoke quietly.

"Fugaku-san, I'm moving out tomorrow to an apartment in the southern district with Uchiha Ranyo." Komoko informed him ", I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me, you and your family have become family to me. You saved my life."

"Ranyo-san?" Fugaku asked skeptically "Komoko-san you don't have to leave, you're welcome to stay here. You've become part of the family as well." 

Komoko smiles ", It's time I should find my own place anyway. I've never lived on my own." 

Fugaku forced a smile, something about Ranyo had always worried him, but he couldn't bring himself to ruin Komoko's chance to spread her wings. "Hai, Komoko-san. I wish you luck, unfortunately Shisui-san isn't here to help you relocate but I'm sure Itachi-san would be more than happy to assist you."

"Thank you again, Fugaku-sama...for everything." Komoko stood and left for her room.

She'd been packing the past two days, she didn't have much but it definitely accumulated over her time in Konohagakure. She sat on her bed and packed items from her desk into a box. She came across a few pictures and she looked at them for a moment. One was of her and Itachi's family during the Rinne Festival, they looked so happy. The other photo was from the same time but it was just the children, at this point Shisui had joined them. Shisui stood behind Komoko with one arm wrapped around her neck and his face squished against hers, his other arm was putting bunny ears behind an unsuspecting Itachi who held Sasuke on his back. Komoko smiled as she looked at the picture, Shisui was so handsome to her especially in that picture. She'd only recently come to terms with her feelings but she didn't know how to bring it up to him.

"What are you smiling at?" Itachi's voice asked from her doorway.

"Itachi-san, come in! I'm looking at this picture of us from the Rinne Festival." She handed Itachi the photo and he shook his head.

"Shisui-san's can be annoying," despite his words Itachi was smiling.

"Speaking of, he's been gone of this mission for what feels like forever!" she complained.

"Aw, that's sweet. Do you miss him?" Itachi teased, it was rare but he did.

Komoko blushed ", No! Shisui-baka was supposed to help me move."

"It's okay I'll help you move, trust me, we'll probably get finished faster than if Shisui-san was here. I'm not sure if you noticed but he likes to talk." Itachi replied with a small smile, Komoko giggled and returned to packing. The next morning Itachi quickly helped Komoko move all of her belongings into her new apartment and she then she stood and spoke with her new roommate, Ranyo. Ranyo was a handsome man around Komoko’s age, he bore a striking resemblance to Shisui. What she didn’t know was that Ranyo was a bad manipulative man who would weasel his way into her life and take away one liberty after the other.

Shisui returned to Konohagakure a few days later, he had not intended to be gone for so long but he didn’t really have a choice. He went straight for Fugaku’s home and was shocked when Mikoto told him that Komoko had already moved out. She gave him the new address and he was surprised to see that it was near his apartment. Shisui rushed over to Komoko’s new residence as fast as he could, he felt guilty that he’d offered to help her move but didn’t come back in time. He knocked three times on the door and heard shuffling inside.

“One minute!” He heard Komoko call. The door opened and Komoko stood in the frame, her eyes lit up the moment she saw him and then something changed quickly. “Shisui-san, you’re back from your mission.”

“Hai, I went back to Itachi-san's first and Mikoto-san told me your new address. I’m sorry I didn’t come back in time to move you, I hope you’re not mad at me.” Shisui grinned.

“It’s okay, Itachi-san helped me.” Komoko told him.

Shisui noticed he was still standing in the hallway and Komoko seemed to be guarding the apartment. “Well, aren’t you going to invite me in, Komoko-chan?” He grinned.

“Uhm, today’s not a good day, Shisui-san. I’m sorry--”

“Who is that?” A gruff voice came from inside the apartment.

Shisui recognized his voice automatically and frowned “Your roommate is Ranyo?”

Just then Ranyo opened the door wide and stood beside Komoko, upon seeing Shisui he wrapped an arm around Komoko’s waist and held her close to him. “Shisui,” He greeted stonily.

Shisui’s eyes darted to Ranyo’s hand around Komoko’s waist, was she dating him now? Jeez, how much had changed while he was on his mission. “Hey Ranyo-san, how’s it going?”

“Great, how’s it going with you?” Ranyo asked, he seemed to tighten his grip on Komoko by digging his nails into her side. Shisui narrowed his eyes suspiciously, something didn’t seem right.

“Just got back from a mission, thought I’d stop and apologize for not helping Komoko-chan move. I didn’t think I’d be gone that long.” Shisui stated, trying to remain nonchalant. 

“Well we’re kind of busy unpacking, we gotta go.” Ranyo said for Komoko.

“O-oh okay, I’ll talk to you later Komoko-chan, I actually live right across the street so you can just--”

“Yeah, yeah!” Ranyo mumbled and slammed the door in Shisui’s face, he saw Komoko’s eyes looking at him apologetically before he was met with the door. Shisui frowned heavily, something wasn’t right with Komoko. She couldn’t possibly be that angry with him that he didn’t help her move, he was on assignment.

Weeks passed and things between Komoko and Shisui became more and more strained. Shisui didn’t understand why Komoko seemed jumpy and soft spoken lately. He noticed she didn’t laugh or smile anymore and she rarely spoke to him unless she had to. He’d only seen her during missions. She never visited Fugaku’s home and Itachi hadn’t spoken to her either.

Shisui waited outside of the Hokage’s office, he was about to be briefed on something important but his mind was reeling with Komoko’s off behavior. His heart ached, he felt like they were no longer friends, he’d grown accustomed to her and things just didn’t feel right. He heard his name called and absent mindedly walked into the office.

“Shisui-san? Is everything alright?” Hiruzen asked.

The hokage’s voice ripped him from his thoughts and he shook his head and forced a grin “, Hai, Hokage-sama, my apologies.”

“Okay,” Hiruzen felt skeptical he’d only seen Shisui like this when he had a lot on his mind. Hiruzen decided to keep quiet about it and get to the point “, As you know, there’s an open spot in the ANBU guard and all spots must be filled by the new moon cycle.”

“Hai, Hokage-sama.”

“I’d like you as ANBU captain to officially enlist Uchiha Komoko,” Hiruzen continued, Shisui flinched upon hearing her name. Hiruzen observed Shisui carefully “, Komoko already agreed to accept the position, so on the full moon tonight I want you to initiate her and set her up with gear.”

“H-hai Hokage-sama!” Shisui repeated. 

“That is all, you are dismissed Shisui-san.” Hiruzen announced. When the Uchiha failed to move Hiruzen frowned. “Is there something else?”

Shisui took a deep breath and met Hiruzen’s eyes, he could see pain behind them. “Hokage-sama, have you noticed anything off about Komoko-chan lately?”

Hiruzen furrowed his eyebrows “, She seems a little more reserved lately, if I’m to be honest. Why do you ask?” Shisui chewed his bottom lip unsure if he wanted to divulge “, Tell me Shisui-san.”

Shisui shut his eyes tight and then reopened them as if wishing he were somewhere else “, I think it’s Ranyo, but I don’t have any proof.”

“That’s a serious accusation Shisui-san, you know Ranyo has a domestic violence case on him already. You think someone as powerful as Komoko-san would fall prey to Ranyo?”

Shisui sighed “, I don’t know, I don’t have any proof.”

Hiruzen remained silent for a moment in thought “, Shisui-san, I want you to take Komoko-san to the forest of death. Run her through the ANBU drills tonight too and try to find the proof you need. If Komoko-san is being preyed upon by Ranyo then I want you to put a stop to it immediately.”

Shisui seemed to seethe with anger at the thought of Ranyo hurting Komoko, at the thought of anyone hurting her. Ranyo wasn’t even a ninja, he was a civilian Uchiha brute with a mean streak. He’d been known to beat his old girlfriends and one of them had even gone missing. Shisui’s nails dug into his skin drawing blood from his palms “, Maybe you should send Itachi-san instead, Hokage-sama. I might kill him…”

Hiruzen sighed “, Shisui-san, you’re the ANBU captain. And I didn’t think I needed to tell you this but you’re the one who cares about Komoko-san, you need to help her.”

Shisui closed his eyes and tried to calm himself “, H-hai, Hokage-sama. I’ll go get her now.” And with that Shisui teleported away, Hiruzen looked out the window at the super moon outside. He hoped it wasn’t true but if Komoko was being abused by Ranyo, then this was the last straw.”

Shisui headed to ANBU headquarters and picked up his gear, he slipped his mask on and sprinted across rooftops to get to Komoko’s. He knocked on the door and heard angry grumbling before the door was ripped open.

“What do you want?!” Ranyo snapped before realizing it was an ANBU officer. “Oh, sorry sir. What can I do for you?”

Shisui retained his icy ANBU demeanor even though rage was burning deep inside him. “Uchiha Komoko,” is all he said.

“Komoko-san? She’s not feeling well, um...could you come back another time?” Ranyo stuttered. Shisui narrowed his eyes at him from behind his mask.

“This is not a negotiation, inform Uchiha Komoko to get presentable. This is official ANBU business,” Shisui replied coldly.

“H-hai!” Ranyo replied quickly before shutting the door. Shisui’s nostrils flared, something was definitely going on with him and Komoko. Shisui thought Ranyo was a pathetic worm of man, he cowered at the sight of an ANBU officer...if only he knew who was behind the mask. After a few minutes the front door opened and Komoko appeared with her hair down wearing a hoodie with the hood pulled up. She looked tired but he could only see one side of her face, he narrowed his eyes at her.

“Y-yes?” She asked meekly, Shisui shuddered at how different she acted.

“Come with me,” He replied, he turned on his heel and hopped on top of the nearest rooftop.

“Shisui-san?” Komoko mumbled before following him on to the roof. “Shisui-san, is that you? What are you doing?”

Shisui turned to her “, I’m you ANBU captain, this is your initiation Komoko-chan.” 

“O-oh! Right!” Komoko stuttered, she remembered Hiruzen telling her that her ANBU captain would come to collect her on the full moon. “I didn’t know you made captain,” She mumbled.

“You would if you’d stop avoiding us,” Shisui blurted. Komoko’s eyes widened and she looked down at her feet.

“I’m not avoiding you,” She whispered, Shisui frowned. It was all bullshit and he knew it, she was hiding something.

“It doesn’t matter, come on. We’re going to the Forest of Death to run drills for the night and in the morning you receive your uniform and tattoo.” Shisui informed.

“All night? I have to go tell Ranyo-san.” She turned but was stopped when she felt a hand on her wrist.

“That’s not how this works, Komoko-chan, when ANBU duty calls we drop everything.” Shisui tried to soften his tone but he couldn’t deny how hurt he felt that Komoko wasn’t opening up to him. 

“Okay, let’s go.” She replied, Shisui smiled behind his mask. Komoko sounded like herself again, it was good to know that if there was one thing Ranyo wasn’t going to get in the way of, it was her career as a shinobi. They raced across the rooftops at an unimaginable speed, Shisui was not holding back but Komoko kept up with him easily. She was small and lighter than him and as silent as he was she was even more silent. When they reached the foot of the forest Shisui stopped and turned to Komoko.

“If you don’t want to do this, you can back out now.” Shisui offered.

“What do you mean?” Komoko snorted. “You don’t think I have what it takes?”

Shisui’s frown went unnoticed behind the stone cold ANBU mask. “I don’t know anymore…” Shisui answered honestly.

Komoko felt a little free a lighter now that she was alone with Shisui, “You shouldn’t underestimate me, Shisui-san”

Upon hearing this Shisui lifted his mask to the top of his head and revealed a grin “, You’re right, there’s a reason you’re here after all.”

Komoko smiled at Shisui “, Right!” 

Shisui watched her for a moment, her hair was still covering one side of her face and he wanted to know why. Instead of pestering her, he turned back to the forest “, Yosh, let’s go. Follow me, Komoko-chan.” 

“Hai! Shisui-senpai!” Komoko giggled. It didn’t even bother Shisui, he felt himself smile just because Komoko laughed. They darted into the trees and the former Takigakure Kunoichi followed close behind as Shisui led them to the heart of the forest. When he finally came to a stop Komoko gasped at the sight that lay before them.

“What is this place? I never knew this was here.” Komoko marveled at the large training course in the middle of the forest of death.

“It’s a guarded secret, come on. You’re gonna run this course until you can do it with your eyes closed.” Shisui’s voice sounded harsh.

“Um...okay,” Komoko dropped down at the start of the course.

“You need to complete this course in at least thirty seconds, starting now!” Shisui declared, he held a timer in his hand and he lifted his other arm up as a signal to start. 

Komoko darted into the course, first across a rope bridge, then up a rock wall, into a crevice between two boulders and then suddenly something didn’t feel right. Komoko activated her sharingan and could see at the other end of the crevice several traps were set. Komoko closed her eyes and opened them to reveal her Mangekyou Sharingan. She summoned her Akumu no Shokan and a large shadowy clawed hand reached down into the crevice and grabbed her waist, hoisting her up onto the top of the rocks.

Shisui watched her in awe, “what is that?” He mumbled to himself, he glanced at the stop watch. The wrong turn down between the two boulders had caused her five seconds. 

Komoko dismissed her Akumu no Shokan and hopped down from the boulders. Suddenly she was ambushed by shadow clones of Shisui. Komoko fought them with taijutsu as much as she could, when she exerted herself too much she reached behind one of the shadow clones and pulled out it’s tanto. Shisui raised his eyebrow, could Komoko wield a tanto? He watched, impressed, as Komoko parried his shadow clone’s attacks. One by one they would be dispatched in a poof of smoke until Komoko stood alone. She continued through the maze until she finally reached the finish line. Komoko rested her hand on her knees and panted with exhaustion.

Shisui jumped down from a tree branch and landed beside her with a soft thud “, Fail.”

“What?!” Komoko demanded.

“Forty-five seconds.” Shisui replied with a smirk.

“Don’t look so happy about it,” She grumbled.

“Forty-five seconds on your first try is really good Komoko, not as good as me but--” Shisui didn’t get to finish. Komoko shoved him forcefully and headed back to the start of the course.

“Let’s go again,” She growled. “Come on!” She shouted when Shisui didn’t move at first. Shisui chuckled and headed back to the start, Komoko was acting much more like herself, competitive, strong, impatient. Shisui could help the smile plastered to his face as Komoko continued to run the course relentlessly. Every run through Komoko would shave an entire second off, Shisui watched her carefully. 

“Done!” Komoko shouted, she threw herself on the ground in exhaustion. 

Shisui frowned “, You’re still at thirty-one seconds, Komoko-chan.”

“WHAT?!” Komoko shrieked.

Shisui scratched his head nervously “, Uhm...Komoko-chan, can I suggest something to you?”

Komoko raised an eyebrow and sat up “, What?” 

“I think your sweatshirt is holding you back, you’re not cutting through the air like you normally do.” Shisui had a point, she was not as aerodynamic with the sweatshirt on. However she was wary about taking it off, in case Shisui got suspicious of her bandage.

“I don’t know, I just need to try harder.” Komoko frowned trying to deflect.

“Just try the course once without the hoodie, I’m sure you’ll make it.” Shisui suggested. Komoko sighed, she knew she couldn’t push the issue further or he’d get suspicious. Komoko walked back to the start of the course, she removed her sweatshirt and handed it to Shisui.

“What happened to your arm?” Shisui asked, eying the bandage that wrapped the majority of her forearm.

“Mission hazard,” Komoko replied dismissively. “Ready?” she asked quickly.

Shisui sighed, “When you are.” 

Komoko started the course and Shisui began the timer, already Komoko was able to weave in and out of it much faster than before. She was already five seconds faster than her previous attempts. Shisui thought for a moment, he decided to trick her and he took the place of one of his shadow clones.

Komoko fought the Shisui’s clone’s almost robotically, when she reached the last one she brought her kunai down on it. It scratched Shisui’s cheek and drew blood, Komoko gasped “, Shisui-san?!” 

Shisui charged towards her, unleashing a barade of taijutsu attacks. Komoko dodged as quickly as she could, trying to dispatch of Shisui as fast as possible so she could finish the course. What she didn’t know was, Shisui was trying to make her move so he could see behind her hair. Komoko spun around to avoid Shisui’s fist and her hair splayed around her just enough for Shisui to see the black eye she was trying to hide. He’d had enough, he reached out and snatched Komoko’s wrist preventing her from moving. Komoko tried to pry his hand off her but to no avail.

“Komoko-chan, stop!” His voice boomed so loud. Komoko froze and looked at Shisui, she’d never heard him yell at her like that. She watched in horror as his free hand came closer to her face, he brushed her hair away gently and glared at her when he revealed her black eye. “How did that happen Komoko-chan, you’re too skilled to get a black eye in the field.” Shisui demanded, he was shaking with anger.

Komoko’s eyes hit the floor and she fell silent, the next thing she felt was Shisui unravelling the bandage on her arm “, Shisui-san, no, don’t!” She protested weakly but it was too late. Shisui let the bandage fall to the ground and gritted his teeth as a handprint was revealed on Komoko’s arm.

“Did Ranyo do this to you?” He growled. Komoko swallowed nervously and fought back the tears that stung her eyes.

“It happened on a mission, I told you already.” Komoko replied quietly.

“Bullshit, Komoko-chan! You wouldn’t hide it if it happened on a mission.” Shisui spat. “Did he do that to you?” Komoko’s silence was enough for him, Shisui turned on his heel intent on finding Ranyo.

“Shisui-kun wait!” Komoko protested.

“No, I don’t understand! Why would you let someone like him do that to you!” Shisui snapped.

Komoko’s eyes began to water, “I had nowhere to go.”

“Of course you did, you chose to isolate yourself. Why?!” Shisui demanded.

Komoko covered her face with her hands and fell to her knees, Shisui faltered. Komoko couldn’t hold it in any longer, she weeped, she didn’t know what to do, she didn’t know how to ask for help. Shisui felt a pang of guilt for yelling at her, he’d just been so worried and all of his fears came to fruition. He didn’t understand why Komoko would allow someone to treat her that way. If she wanted to, she could have beaten Ranyo to a pulp, she could have even killed him. Why would she allow someone to abuse her? Shisui kneeled beside her, she felt his hands on either side of her face and he guided her to look at him. Komoko looked at him and he moved the hair out of her face, Shisui frowned as he wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. Shisui felt his heart racing, he couldn’t believe what he was about to do. Komoko looked at him confused at his silence, he was being so tender with her all of sudden.

“I don’t understand why you would let someone do that to you, Komoko-chan. I thought I did something to make you hate me…” He whispered, he looked intently in her eyes as if he could no longer see her black eye. 

Komoko’s eyes welled up with renewed tears as soon as they fell Shisui wiped them away. “I could never hate you Shisui-kun, I was scared of what you’d think of me…”

Shisui furrowed his eyebrows “, Do you want to know what I really think about you, Komoko-chan?” Komoko swallowed nervously but nodded. Shisui smiled “, I think you are amazingly resilient... I think you’re a more skilled shinobi than most...I think you’re funny and impatient and a little too competitive, you’re full of surprises and you’re a good person...I think...mostly...I think I want to kiss you.”

Komoko froze, she didn’t know what to do. Thankfully it didn’t matter, Shisui closed the distance between them. Komoko felt his chapped lips press against hers and it was as if they fell into one of her genjutsus. The world around the two became dark and the only thing they could see was each other. Shisui pulled away gently and tucked a loose piece of Komoko’s hair behind her ear, his hand moved to cup her cheek.

“Do you think I’d hurt you like him?” Shisui whispered. Their ANBU activities has gone out the window, tears continued to stream to Komoko’s face.

“Of course not,” She replied, her lips practically touching his. Shisui rested his forehead against hers as if willing for her to know what was going on in mind. Quickly he gave up on that tactic and pressed his lips to hers again.

“I’ve missed you so much, Komoko-chan,” Shisui breathed after a moment.

Komoko snorted despite her tears “, I missed you too, Shisui-kun.” 

Shisui sighed and wrapped his arms around her shoulders bringing her body against his. “Komoko-chan I don’t want you to go back there.”

“Where am I supposed to go?” She asked sadly.

“My house,” He replied simply.

“You want me to move in with you?” Komoko asked with wide eyes.

“Yes, I’d say you could go back to Kugaku-san’s home but I want to make sure you never see Ranyo again. I want you to come home with me tonight.” Shisui confirmed.

“Tonight? I thought you said we’d be running this course all night?” Komoko asked, looking around them.

Shisui snorted “, Once you took that stupid sweatshirt off you shaved seven seconds off in total, you would have made it to the finish line if I didn’t interfere. You’re fine, we’ll finish this in the morning Komoko-chan.” 

Shisui helped Komoko to her feet, when she stood he pulled her to him in a tight embrace. “Shisui-kun,” she mumbled into his chest. 

“Come on, Komoko-chan let’s go.” Shisui decided. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The next chapter will contain sexual content, wait for chapter 8 if you want to skip it, trust me...you won't ;P


	6. Shisui of the Body Flick, Shisui the Protector, Shisui the Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shisui takes Komoko to his apartment and then leaves to report to the Hokage. While he is gone Komoko decided to surprise him, little did she know, on Shisui's walk home he also decided to surprise her. When he returns the sheer thoughtfulness of the other sends them in an uncontrollable lust. Shisui and Komoko finally reveal their feelings for each other.
> 
> SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains sexual content.
> 
> HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY :)

Shisui unlocked his front door and waited for Komoko to enter, she stepped in and looked around. It was a plain apartment aside from the weapons and explosive tags sprawled out over all the tables. Shisui shut the door behind him and rubbed his neck bashfully.

“Sorry about the mess, I’ve been a little busy lately,” Shisui grinned.

Komoko smiled “, You sure do have a lot of weapons…”

Shisui laughed “, Ha, yeah...sometimes I can go a little overboard.” He turned and looked out the window, he knew he shouldn’t disturb the Hokage at this hour but he needed the old man’s advice. “Ano, Komoko-chan, I have to report to Hokage-sama about your training. Do you mind if I left you here for a little? You can do whatever, the bathroom is through there. If you want you can take a shower and borrow some of my clothes until I can get your stuff.

Komoko blushed, it hadn’t sunken in that she’d be living with Shisui. “N-no, it’s not a problem.” 

Shisui grinned again “, Great! I’ll be back in a little bit.” 

Shisui turned and exited the apartment, Komoko watched the door close and then turned around to look at the clutter. Suddenly the door was ripped open again and she was engulfed in an embrace, Komoko froze in shock. Shisui’s warm arms wrapped tightly around her and she leaned her head on him when she realized it was Shisui.

“I’m really glad you’re talking to me again, Komoko-chan.” Shisui mumbled. “You don’t have to say anything, I just want you to know.” He placed a kiss on the top of her head and just like that Komoko was alone again. She snorted and couldn’t help but smile to herself, how could she have been so stupid. Ranyo made her believe that if she asked for help the Uchiha would turn their back on her because she was a foreigner, but Komoko had Shisui. Shisui had never once made her feel like an outsider, not even when they’d taken the chunin exams as children. She was always ahead of her class and sometimes it frustrated her that she couldn’t just be normal, but Shisui was the same. It wasn’t that she was different, she was just in the wrong place, there were people like her all over the world and luckily she’d found Shisui.

Komoko looked around the apartment again, she wanted to do something nice for Shisui. First, she’d take that shower he suggested, she was caked in mud and dirt. After her shower Komoko threw on one of Shisui’s shirts, it was so large on her it came down to her thighs so she just slipped the shorts she wore under her skirt back on. Komoko looked through Shisui’s fridge and pulled out some sparse ingredients to make them dinner. While she cooked she collected the weapons and sorted them into the empty cabinets and drawers Shisui had clearly taken them from.

Shisui knocked on the dark home of the Hokage, he felt guilty that he was waking the old man up. A light flicked on and the door opened to reveal Sarutobi Hiruzen.

“Shisui-san?” He asked, surprised, but the look on Shisui’s face told him enough. He stepped aside and allowed Shisui inside. “What happened?”

Shisui took a deep shaky breath, his hands were balled at his sides “, She had a black eye, Hokage-sama.” Hiruzen clenched his teeth “, And a bruise on her arm from where he grabbed her.”

“Where is she now?” Hiruzen glanced out the window and onto the sleeping village.

“My place, I told her she’s not going back there. I don’t know why I didn’t think of this sooner…” Shisui mumbled. “Hokage-sama, what do you want me to do about him?” 

Hiruzen turned back to Shisui with a small smile “Nothing, you’ve done everything you need to. I will send guards to arrest Ranyo in the morning, for now, I think you should tend to Komoko-san.” 

“I--” Shisui stopped himself, he looked down at his feet with a blush. “Thank you, Hokage-sama.” 

Shisui left the hokage’s home and walked through town. He hadn’t forgotten the tradition he’d made with Komoko to celebrate their milestones. Most of the stores were closed but Shisui was surprised to see a pastry shop still open. He jogged in to see most of the pastries had already, however there were a few cupcakes left. 

“Can I have two cupcakes?” Shisui asked the cashier, he handed her a few dollars and raced back to the south district of the Uchiha compound.

Komoko had just finished setting the table when the front door opened and Shisui returned. She turned to see him holding a clear box with cupcakes inside and his jaw dropped when he saw dinner on the weapon free table. Shisui shut the door with his foot and slid his tanto off his shoulder.

“What is this?” Shisui asked, Komoko looked down at her feet with shiness. Shisui took this opportunity to let his eyes rake down her form. She was wearing his shirt that barely reached her thighs, sure she was wearing shorts but they reached almost the same length. Shisui swallowed hard, he didn’t know that stupid dark blue shirt he wore all the time could look so good.

“I wanted to do something nice, because of everything I put you through…” Komoko whispered. Then she looked at him and nodded to his hands “, What’s with the cupcakes?”

Shisui looked down and grinned “, Congratulations on making ANBU!”

Shisui gasped and dropped the cupcakes to catch Komoko who’d literally pounced on him. The cupcakes hit the ground with a clatter and Shisui’s arms reached out and caught Komoko, she wrapped her legs around his waist to steady herself and pressed her lips to his hard. Shisui returned the kiss regardless of stumbling for a second, he heard Komoko giggle and couldn’t help but smile. Komoko’s hands held either side of his face as she attacked his lips, Shisui’s eyes widened as he felt Komoko slipping.

“Komo--” He tried but was interrupted by her kisses. “Komoko’s you’re gonna fall!” Shisui managed before he was silenced again. In order to stop her from falling, Shisui pinned Komoko to the wall. Shisui almost buckled at the feeling of him pressing his hips into hers. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue and Komoko gladly granted him entrance. She felt his hot wet tongue slide against hers slowly, she sighed happily into the kiss. Shisui’s hands wandered to her bare thighs and she shivered from his touch. Shisui fought back a smirk, the way Komoko reacted to everything he did set his brain on fire.

“Shisui-kun,” Komoko whispered between his peppering of kisses.

“Hmm?”

“The food’s getting cold,” She mumbled, but she didn’t seem to care as she grabbed his face and deepened the kiss. 

“Mmmhmm…” Shisui replied. He carried her to his bedroom and Komoko squealed when he dropped her on the bed and then glared at the spikey haired Uchiha.

Shisui shot her a toothy grin before plopping down beside her “Sorry!” 

Komoko pouted and held her arms out, gesturing to him to come closer, Shisui snorted and instead pulled her to his chest. He positioned her legs to straddle him and pulled Komoko’s face to his and kissed her passionately. 

“Sorry I dropped you, princess,” Shisui mumbled sarcastically against her lips.

Komoko narrowed her eyes and bit his lip hard enough to make him flinch “, Don’t call me princess.”

Shisui pouted “Moko-chan that hurt!” Komoko pouted as well and pressed her lips to his lightly. 

“Sorry, senpai,” She whispered before sucking his bottom lip in a slow languid motion. Shisui’s hands cupped her bottom as she nursed his wounded lip, he ground his hips into her and she moaned quietly.

“Mmmm,” Komoko hummed, letting go of his lip. “Do that again,” She whispered.

Shisui smirked and rolled his hips into hers again, his obvious erection pressing into her teasingly. Komoko lurched forward slightly from the sensation and put her hands on Shisui’s face. Shisui groaned as he felt her grind on top of him “, Komoko-chan…” he mumbled approvingly.

His hands gave her bottom one last squeeze before he slid them slowly down her arms. He felt her goosebumps and relished in the idea that he was making her body react like this. His hand passed over her bruis and she hissed, slightly retracted her arm. Shisui sighed and picked up her arm to examine it, the bruise looked angry. “I wanted to kill him,” He whispered.

Komoko chewed her lip “, I wanted him to die.” She admitted after a moment.

“Why didn’t you stand up to him?” He asked as his finger lightly traced the perimeter of the laceration. He thought of something and his head shot up to look her in the eyes “, Did he ever force himself on you?”

“Shisui-kun…” She mumbled unsurely, this isn’t what she wanted to talk about. She felt him grip her arm tighter, urging her to continue, she nodded slightly and she heard Shisui exhale heavily. She looked at him as he ran his hands over his face, trying to calm himself down. She sighed in defeat “, Shisui-kun, kiss me please?”

Shisui couldn’t deny the sweetness of her request and pressed his lips hard to hers. He wanted her to know that he would do whatever it took to make her feel good, that he would never hurt her, and would never let anyone hurt her again. Their kisses became fervent and Komoko reached under the hem of his shirt, pulling it off haphazardly and throwing it to the side.

Shisui's hands began to trail upward from Komoko’s back, his oversized shirt that she made look so good, started to bunch up. Without thinking twice Komoko ripped it off her body, leaving her in a black bra and black booty shorts, she threw it where she threw Shisui’s shirt. His eyes trailed down her form, unconsciously his tongue darted out and licked his lips.

Komoko blushed at how lewd his reaction was and hid her face in his neck. “Shisui-kun!” she whined, suddenly shy.

“What?” Shisui laughed while wrapping his arms around her. Komoko groaned in embarrassment “, What is it, Komoko-chan? Shisui asked again. She replied but her words were muffled “, What?”

Komoko lifted her head a little “, I got shy…” She mumbled.

Shisui snorted, he pressed a soft kiss in the junction between her neck and shoulder. “Don’t be,” He kissed her neck again, this time in a slower more sensual manner. His tongue dragged up to her jawline and then he sucked on her neck leaving a small mark. Komoko didn’t mind, her breath quickened with every action. “You’re beautiful,” Shisui whispered into her ear. Komoko shuddered and mashed her lips to his, his tongue slipped into her mouth eagerly as if he was waiting for her to kiss him. Their tongues wrestled with a passion neither had ever expressed before. 

Shisui swiftly flipped them over and pinned Komoko to the bed, his kisses were hungry, he was hungry. His hands pawed at her breasts and Komoko, taking the hint, quickly snapped her bra off. Shisui ripped it from her skin and threw it across the room. His hands fondled her breasts earning a whimper through their kiss. Shisui smirked, his lips trailed down her body until he reached her ample bosom, Komoko squeaked when she felt his tongue flick her sensitive nipple. He snorted, he couldn’t repress the urge to suckle from her like a baby. He sucked on the sensitive bud, he could feel Komoko’s pulse quicken. His hand traveled lower and came to rest on her heat over her shorts. He ran his middle finger down the length of her slit, Komoko whined. 

Temptation got the better of him and Shisui slipped his eager hand under her shorts and onto her bareskin. He felt her shiver in anticipation and he couldn’t help himself, he dipped his fingers between her lips and felt her slick. Shisui smirked “Komoko-chan…”

Komoko brought her hands up to cover her face “, What?” She groaned.

“Do I have to say it?” Shisui asked, examining the stringy liquid coating his fingers.

“No,” Komoko mumbled, Shisui chuckled, he pulled Komoko’s hands away from her face and pressed his lips against hers. 

“Take your shorts off,” he demanded softly. Komoko nodded and obeyed, Shisui pushed her back down and placed a kiss on her shoulder. His hand returned to her heat and she gasped, feeling his finger roll over the small bundle of nerves of her clit. His kissing trailed down her stomach and when he reached her belly button he grabbed her legs and threw them over his shoulder.

Komoko was mortified and excited at the same time, her heart was fluttering her chest. She felt every muscle in her body tighten when his soft wet tongue touched her. Shisui’s face was nuzzled between her thighs and he flattened his tongue against her heat. Komoko whined, trying to not cry out with pleasure when she felt him insert a finger slowly into her entrance. 

“Shisui-kun,” Whimpered. Shisui smirked, he had to admit he loved the way his name fell from her lips like a mantra. He wanted her to climax several times tonight, and he would be sure to make it happen. He added a second digit and began to pump out of Komoko at a quickened pace. “Ah! Shisui-kun!” She moaned as he sucked her clit, he curled his fingers slightly, hitting a spot that made Komoko see stars. She cried out this time, unable to hold it back anymore. 

Shisui grinned “, Does that feel good, Komoko-chan?”

“Y-yes!” She stuttered, Komoko bit her lip to stop herself from screaming. She could feel an orgasm rounding closer. She felt her body heat up as a thin coating of sweat covered her, she felt so hot. Almost too hot, but all she could think of was how much more she wanted of Shisui’s musings. His pace quickened and she felt herself tumble over the edge, she cried out in pleasure as she came hard. He removed his fingers and licked them clean before penetrating her with his tongue as he continued to eat her and drink her juices. Shisui’s free hand moved down to rub his swollen member through his pants, he needed some kind of relief. Komoko was driving him insane, Shisui’s eyebrows raised when he felt just how hard he was. He’d never felt this aroused before, Komoko’s dripping pussy was taught against his face, her juices sliding down her chin as he lapped up her climax. 

“Mmmm, Moko-chan you taste delicious!” Shisui chirped. 

Komoko sat up, panting her breasts heaving as she tried to catch her breath. It was a very enthralling sight for Shisui, Komoko blushed at his words and his staring. “Shisui-kun…” She whined.

Shisui licked the rest of her juices off his lips and wiped his chin “, What?” he chuckled.

“Come here,” She pouted, Shisui obliged, her arms encircled his neck and she pressed her lips to his. Shisui slipped his tongue in her mouth so Komoko could taste exactly how delicious she really was. They fought for dominance and Shisui allowed Komoko to win, his erection was becoming painful and he couldn’t concentrate. Shisui was glad when Komoko kneeled down and peeled his pants off of his releasing his hardened member to the air.

Komoko’s eyes widened at the length and girth of Shisui’s shaft, she felt her tongue dart out and lick her lips and she bit her lip in anticipation. Shisui snickered with blush “Gee, Moko-chan, I’m not a piece of meat.”

Komoko’s eyes met his and she licked her lips again “, Well...I normally put meat in my mouth…” She replied innocently while playing with her hair.

Shisui swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbed in his throat “, Please put my meat in your mouth.”

Komoko giggled and pushed Shisui to lie down with his legs hanging off the bed. Shisui’s eyes shut tight and he swore when he felt Komoko’s small tongue trail up the length of his throbbing cock.

“Moko-chan…” he groaned.

“Mmmmm,” Komoko replied the sound of her hum reverberated off his shaft in a delightful new sensation. 

“Moko-chan,” He moaned again.

Komoko licked a bead of precum off the tip of his swollen head, she felt his muscles clench. She began to take him into his mouth and Shisui gasped, however, she stopped at his head and sucked lightly on the sensitive tip.

“Mmmmoko-channnn…..” He moaned again, she giggled. She could tell he was enjoying the ride. She lowered her head and swallowed his cock as much as she could, his head hit the back of her throat and gagged and retracted her head a bit. The vibration made Shisui moan again, Komoko’s head bobbed up and down repeatedly. Shisui’s hand entangled in her loose straight black hair. Komoko suddenly activated her sharingan and her senses heightened, she could see the exact pressure points to bring Shisui to his climax. He guided her to a quicker pace, the vacuum of her mouth brought him quickly over the edge and he thrusted his hips to meet her mouth. Komoko moaned as his thick seed spilled into her mouth, the hot salty liquid slid down her throat with ease. She wiped some excess cum from her lip and licked her finger.

“The sharingan?” Shisui panted, impressed. He closed his eyes and activated his own “, This is gonna be fun,” He growled before literally picking Komoko off the ground and throwing her onto the bed. 

She bounced once and then had her arms pinned over her head, Shisui’s lips immediately attacked hers. One hand kneaded her breast while the other kept her arms pinned to the bed. Komoko felt herself get even more aroused when Shisui pushed her legs apart and stepped between them. Shisui ran the head over his penis up and down the length of Komoko’s slit and she groaned at his teasing movements.

“Shisui-kun,” She pouted. Shisui blinked and then smiled before pressing his lips against hers.

“Sorry, I just got lost in thought.” Shisui admitted.

“About what?” Komoko asked curiously.

Shisui smirked, “About what this would feel like?” 

Before Komoko could respond he buried his cock deep into her pussy, Komoko moaned loudly and threw her head back as she felt herself stretch to fit him. “Annghhh, Shisui-kun...you’re big.”

Shisui snorted “, baby you’re just really tight...ugh and it feels...so fucking good.” 

The warmth of her honeypot made his eyes roll to the back of his head in pleasure. He tried to wait for Komoko to adjust to him but he just couldn’t hold back any longer. This was like a dream to him, he never thought he’d be buried inside the former Takigakure kunoichi’s cunt when he’d met her years ago. He drew his hips back slowly before thrusting into her again, he regained enough self control to start gentle. Komoko felt her muscle quiver around the girth of Shisui’s cock.

“Shisui-kun, harder...please,” She panted. Shisui didn’t need to be asked twice, he immediately went from zero to sixty. He lifted Komoko’s hips slightly and dove into her hard, anything his Komoko wanted she would get. Komoko cried up “, Ah!...Yes...just like that baby...just like--fucking--that!”

Komoko’s hips met Shisui’s with every thrust, the sound of their raw skin pounding against each other filled the room. Komoko rolled her hips and Shisui gasped, “, Ah… Komoko-chan...You...you feel amazing…” His body felt like it was moving on it his own “, I could fuck you forever...” Shisui shifted and threw her legs over his shoulders. The shift allowed him to hit a particularly sensitive spot.

“Ah! Right there!...mmmm... Shisui-kun...y-you’re gonna make me cummmmm!” She cried. Shisui sure hoped so but he climas was creeping up on him quickly. He slipped out of her completely and stood.

“Komoko-chan, get up.” He commanded with force. Komoko obediently sat up, wanting him to re-enter her and finish her off.

“H-hai?” she asked with confusion.

“Get on all fours,” He demanded. 

Komoko’s eyes widened with excitement and she dropped to her hands and knees on the bed. Shisui spread her supple ass cheeks with his hands and licked her from clit to crack. Komoko moaned hungrily just wanting him to slam his fat throbbing cock back into her wanting cunt. 

Shisui, however, couldn’t help but delve his tongue into her tight asshole. Earning a surprised but approving moan from Komoko’s lips, she was practically drooling as his tongue penetrated her ass.

“Mmmm, Shisui-kun…” She whimpered. “Keep fucking me...please...I want you inside me…” She wiggled her butt in his face while his tongue continued to eat her ass mercilessly.

“Mmm,” He moaned. “Maybe...but only because you said please.” Shisui smirked and thrust himself inside Komoko hard. He gripped her hips and withdrew himself before slamming back in repeatedly.

“Ah!...More!...Please!” She begged between thrusts.

Shisui grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, he pulled her up slightly so he could kiss her neck. While Shisui continued to fuck her from behind his free hand wandered to her breast, he pinched her nipple hard and then moved to rub her clit between her legs. Komoko practically threw herself back onto Shisui as she began to lose control. Suddenly the air from her lungs left her and Komoko heard a ringing in her ears, she screamed as she climaxed. Her walls tightened significantly around Shisui and he couldn’t pull out fast enough before he spilled his seed inside her.

Komoko fell to the bed exhausted from her orgasm, she felt Shisui’s now flaccid member slip out from inside of her with a delicious squishing sound. Shisui collapsed beside her, her chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

"Shit..." Shisui cursed, still trying to control his breath.  “Moko-chan,” He said after a moment.

“Hm?” she asked, not picking her face up off the bed.

“Come here?” Shisui asked softly.

Komoko turned her head and looked at the messy haired Uchiha. She rolled herself closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her, while pulling the covers over their naked sweaty bodies. “What?” She asked.

Shisui looked her in the eyes meaningfully, “I think I love you.”

Komoko froze, her mouth slightly agape. “I think I’ve loved you since the first time we met, Shisui-kun…” She admitted after a moment.

Shisui smiled and grabbed the sides of Komoko’s face, he pressed his lips to hers hard. “I love you,” he repeated definitely.

"I love you too, Shisui-kun.” She replied, shortly after, the two fell into a peaceful sleep. The first peaceful sleep Komoko had in weeks, completely forgetting about the dinner and the cupcakes in the other room.


	7. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shisui takes Komoko to finish her ANBU initiation. Itachi surprises them at headquarters and invites them to dinner at his parents. Itachi and his family have questions, after they received their answers Shisui discusses the future of the Uchiha clan with Fugaku in private. Then Shisui and Komoko returned to his apartment for a night of fun.
> 
> SMUT

A blaring siren rang early the next morning causing both Komoko and Shisui to shoot up in bed. Shisui’s hand came down in a fluid motion and he slammed it on the off button of his demonic alarm clock.

“What was that?!” Komoko exclaimed.

Shisui rubbed his sleepy eyes and grinned “, I turned the alarm clock on last night so we didn’t sleep in and miss your appointment.”

Komoko bit her lip, the sound of Shisui’s low sleepy voice was extremely attractive to her. “Oh…”

“Oh? You’re not excited?” Shisui asked, astonished.

“N-no, it’s not that, I’m very excited. I’ve always wanted a tattoo,” Komoko replied with a grin. She stood and stretched before walking over to stand in front of him she leaned down and pecked the brunette’s lips with her own. “You sound cute in the mornings, by the way.” She whispered while heading to the bathroom.

Shisui blushed “, Th-thanks?”

Komoko turned the water on in the shower and stepped in, as she lathered her hair with shampoo her mind began to wander. What did this mean for the two of them now? Were they a couple? What about Ranyo? What if Ranyo found out about the two of them? She chewed her lip with worry so hard that she drew blood. Komoko groaned and rubbed her eyes, the hot water from the shower rained down on her. Her thoughts were racing and she didn't know how to stop them, the only thing she was sure of was how she felt about Uchiha Shisui. She loved him, nothing more, nothing less, she would die for him if she had to. Komoko groaned inwardly, she hadn't intended for this shower to become so deep. With frustration she decided to cut the shower short and allow Shisui his turn. When she exited the foggy bathroom with a towel wrapped tightly around her Shisui walked up with his own towel in hand. He pecked her lips sweetly before slipping into the bathroom himself.

After they both showered and changed they entered the main room of Shisui’s apartment. The long forgotten dinner and cupcakes still sprawled out, Komoko blushed and Shisui chuckled. “Oops...and you’re cooking’s so good too!” he pouted. “I’ll clean this up when we get back.”

Komoko snorted “, I’ll help you!” Komoko stopped Shisui before he exited his apartment. “Shisui-kun, wait,” She whispered.

“What’s up? Shisui asked, turning with his hand still on the door knob.

“Before we go...what’s going on between us?” Komoko asked unsure, she’d thought long and hard in the shower on the topic of the two of them. Shisui relinquished his hold on the door knob and turned completely to Komoko. His hand reached up and caressed her cheek tenderly with a smile. 

“Well...I love you,” He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers softly. “And you love me, right?”

He rested his forehead against hers and looked deep into her inky black eyes. “I do, Shisui-kun.”

“Then what more is there to know?” Shisui asked, confused.

“D-do...um...do you want to be in a relationship with me?” She pressed.

Shisui grinned “, Of course, I do. I thought that was obvious.” Komoko smiled briefly at the thought before a frown suddenly masked her features.

“What about Ranyo-san?” Komoko whispered.

Shisui snorted ", What about him?" 

"What's going to happen to him, Shisui-kun?" Komoko wrung her hands nervously.

She felt Shisui's arms engulf her in an embrace, he kissed her forehead softly and mumbled into her hair ", Hokage-sama said he was having him arrested this morning. You won't have to worry about it anymore, Komoko-chan."

Komoko swallowed the lump her throat ", He won't be put away forever..."

Shisui tightened his grip a little with a frown ", What are you worried about exactly?"

"What if he comes looking for us?" Komoko asked, looking up at him.

Shisui raised an eyebrow ", I'll put him in his place, or better yet I'll let you put him in his place and I'll have your back the entire way." He paused for a beat and then smiled ", I love you Komoko-chan, and I promise you I'll never let anyone hurt you again. I want to be with you..."

Komoko's eyes twinkled with unfallen tears of happiness and worry. "Shisui-kun, I love you too...I want to be with you too...but--" She felt Shisui flinch. "--But I think we should keep our relationship between us, not even tell Itachi-san."

Shisui took a step back, slightly hurt. “Why?” he asked.

“J-just because...a little while ago Hokage-sama asked me if I had feelings for you, it was the day he offered me the ANBU position. I told him no, because I didn’t think he would allow me on the ANBU squad if I did...after all...you are our captain and Itachi-san is part of the ANBU squad...isn't it safer at least for now?”

Shisui sighed in relief “, Oh...I thought...nevermind. Sure, Komoko-chan. It might be a good idea anyway. You were right when you said there were untrustworthy people in the inner circle of Konohagakure.” Komoko’s eyes met his “,We’ll talk more about this when we get home Moko-chan, I don’t want you to be late.” Shisui opened the front door and gestured for Komoko to exit first.

“Home?” Komoko mumbled, she smiled to herself. Shisui’s mouth twitched slightly when he saw her smile. 

The two sat in the ANBU headquarters captain’s office. Komoko’s sleeve was rolled up as the tattoo artist branded her with the ANBU symbol. Shisui sat on top of his desk and watched Komoko with an amused smile.

“Itai!” Komoko winced as the tiny needles pricked her skin mercilessly but it was all over quickly. 

“Thank you,” Shisui said to the artist as she left.

“Congratulations on making ANBU,” she said to Komoko before leaving.

“Arigato!” Komoko replied. She looked at her tattoo in the reflection of the window with a grin. “So cool…” she muttered.

Shisui’s chuckle suddenly sounded behind Komoko’s ear making her jump. His strong arms wrapped around her waist to hold her in place. “It looks good on you Moko-chan.” 

He placed a sweet kiss on her cheek and Komoko stiffened “, Shisui-kun, stop. What if someone walks in?”

Shisui snorted “, Don’t worry, it’s just us here right now.”

“Shisui-kun…” Komoko muttered unsurely. However, when she heard Shisui’s disappointed sigh, she grabbed his hands before they could leave her. Komoko turned in his embrace and faced him, their noses touching. Komoko brushed her lips against his tenderly “, I love you.” She whispered almost apologetically.

Shisui’s frown quickly turned into a smile “, I love you too, Komoko-chan.” 

He lifted one of his hands and twirled a lock of her inky black hair around his finger. He admired the way it shone in the sunlight that broke through the window. His eyes trailed to her face and so did his hand, his rough fingertips brushed her silky smooth cheek. Shisui raised his eyebrows, it was almost smoother than water. He smiled when leaned her cheek against his hand, he relished this moment. 

Honestly, Shisui never thought he’d ever be able to hold Komoko like this. Normally she was so hot tempered, if he got too close to her he’d find himself suddenly on the ground or pushed into the wall. If it hadn’t been for the monstrosity that was Ranyo he might have never have had the courage to tell her of his true feelings. 

Shisui’s thumb caressed her cheek softly, Komoko’s heart began to race as she stared into her lover's eyes. The office was quiet, they stood in the emptiness holding each other. Shisui’s face drew a tiny bit closer and his eyes darted to her plump lips, he’d never examined Komoko this closely before, she’d never let him. 

Komoko leaned in ever so slightly, Shisui could feel her warm breath against his skin. A pink blush flushed Komoko’s cheeks, Shisui didn’t think she could look cuter but he was proven wrong. He closed the distance between them after what felt like a lifetime to her, his lips pressed to hers hard. His kiss laced with a passion he could only hope she felt the same and she did. Komoko’s hands reached for Shisui’s unruly black hair and his own returned to her waist. She stifled a giggle when she felt his hands migrate to her bottom, he smirked and gave her a light squeeze. 

One of Komoko’s hands trailed down Shisui's chest, she balled his shirt in her fist and pulled him closer. Shisui’s tongue darted out and ran across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Komoko gladly granted him the access he yearned for and she felt his tongue plunge eagerly into her mouth. She couldn’t help but moan as their tongues entangled in a dance of passion. Shisui’s hands clawed and Komoko’s side, he pulled her taught to his chest. They broke for air but Komoko latched back onto him quickly. Suddenly Komoko heard footsteps coming up the stairs to the office and the door knob jingled. Her eyes widened and without thinking twice she pushed Shisui away from her, harder than she thought because he fell to the ground with a bang.

“Itai!” He cried from the ground. The door to the office opened to reveal a confused looking Itachi.

“Shisui-san? What are you doing on the floor?” Itachi asked, walking slightly further into the room.

Komoko folded her arms over her chest, annoyed, she told Shisui it wasn’t a good idea. “He tripped,” She replied in a fluster.

Itachi looked curiously between the two, Shisui on the ground and Komoko’s dishevelled hair. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously “, Right…”

Shisui stood and rubbed his back “, Itai…” He repeated. “So Itachi-san, what can I do for you?” He asked after a moment.

Itachi thought for a moment, almost forgetting why he’d originally come. “I just heard the good news, Komoko-san! Congratulations,” Itachi gave her a small smile.

Komoko grinned “, Thank you, Itachi-san!”

Itachi seemed a little taken aback by Komoko’s friendliness. He’d almost felt like she’d been mad at him the past few weeks. His smile broadened “, You seem like you’re in a much better mood Komoko-san.” Itachi commented. “I just wanted to say congratulations, Okasan asked if you’d like to come to dinner tonight.” 

“Me too?” Shisui asked hopefully.

Itachi chuckled “, Yes, you too.”

Shisui pumped his fist happily, Komoko snorted and grinned “, We’ll be there!” 

Itachi nodded and turned to leave “, We’ll see you when you’re done here.”

“Ja!” Shisui called behind Itachi then he turned to Komoko with a glare “, You pushed me!” 

Komoko met his glare equally, “I told you we shouldn’t!”

Shisui rolled his eyes. “It was just Itachi-san, besides he didn’t see anything.”

Komoko folded her arms over her chest stubbornly “, Shisui-kun!” 

Shisui sighed in defeat “, Fine. Do you want to go get your mask?”

Komoko’s eyes lit up with excitement “, Hai!”

Komoko’s mask was modeled after a fox with intricate red swirls, Shisui handed her the mask and a folded uniform. “Only wear these when you report for anything ANBU related, okay?”

Komoko nodded, she looked out the window briefly at the setting sun. “Shisui-kun, we should head to Itachi-san’s house.”

Shisui gasped, “I almost forgot, let’s go Komoko-chan.”

The dinner was pleasant and when they were done eating Komoko helped Mikoto and Sasuke clear the table while Shisui, Itachi, and Fugaku left to speak in the dojo. Sasuke handed Mikoto the plates to wash and Komoko would dry them after. Mikoto took the last plate from Sasuke and kneeled to speak to him.

“Sasuke-kun, thank you for all your help. You’ve become such a big boy, now run along and play and I will come get you ready for bed when I'm done in here.” Mikoto said with a smile.

“Hai, Okasan!” Sasuke replied before scurrying out of the room.

Komoko giggled behind her hand “, Sasuke-kun’s so cute, Mikoto-san.”

Mikoto turned to her with a small smile “, Yes and he’s growing so quickly. Komoko-san, I hope you don’t mind me intruding but you seem much happier. Did anything happen?”

Komoko’s eyes fell to her feet “, Um...yes...but I don’t want to talk about it, if you don’t mind. I’m sorry Mikoto-san.”

Mikoto’s smile only seemed to grow “, No, don’t be. I’m just glad you’re feeling better.”

In the dojo Shisui and Itachi stood across from Fugaku, Itachi seemed a bit standoffish in front of his father. It was something Shisui took a mental note to ask him about later. 

“So, Shisui-san, you said you wanted to speak with us.” Fugaku asked curiously.

Shisui nodded “, H-hai. Do you recall Komoko’s absence the past few weeks?”Shisui told them a brief version of what Ranyo had done to Komoko, by the end of his story both men wore deep frowns. 

“I didn’t shelter Komoko-san for this to happen to her, I should have known when she told me where she was moving…” Fugaku said quietly, his fists balled on his lap.

“Where is he now?” Itachi asked Shisui.

“Hokage-sama said he’d send civilian officers in the morning to collect him. He’s being charged.” Shisui explained.

“I hope they throw the book at him,” Itachi said. He sighed “, I can’t believe she was going through that the whole time. I thought I’d said something wrong.”

Shisui sighed as well and ran a hand through his unruly hair “, I think everyone did, she thought it was better that way.”

“Where is she staying now?” Fugaku asked.

“With me,” Shisui said a little too quickly. Both Fugaku and Itachi looked at Shisui with their eyebrow raised, looking identical. “It’s not that big of a deal guys, plus it’ll give me a little break on the rent.”

Itachi shook his head but remained silent, Fugaku sighed “That poor girl needs a safe place to lie her head, I’m glad it’s with you.”

Shisui nodded “, Actually, there’s something else I need to talk to you about Fugaku-san.”

“Oh?”

“It’s a business matter,” Shisui said shortly. When Shisui mentioned business Itachi knew he should leave. Business to Shisui meant any business above his level, Itachi sighed and stood. 

“Goodnight father, goodnight Shisui-san. I’ll go see if Okasan needs any more help.” Itachi said. He was diligent and Shisui appreciated his understanding that sometimes there were subjects that needed to be talked about that was above all their pay grades.

“What is it Shisui-san?” Fugaku asked once Itachi slid the door closed.

“Forgive me for speaking so freely, but with you saying Komoko-chan needs a safe place to lay her head...Don’t you think you should say something to clan elders about the mess they’re about to stir up?” Shisui pleaded.

Fugaku’s lips formed a tight line “, Shisui-san, you know I have no say. Head of the clan or not the elders out rank me.” He sighed in defeat “, Listen Shisui-san, you know we’re just pawns in this.”

Shisui’s face became stern “, No, we’re not, Fugaku-san. I refuse to be used in a scheme I don’t believe in. I love my clan but I also love Konohagakure, if this is something we do then this is something the Uchiha do without me. It’s unnecessary, if we just talked to everyone I know we can make them see.”

Fugaku sighed again and shook his head “, I don’t think we can, Shisui-san.”

A light knock came on the door, “Anata?”

It was Mikoto, Fugaku stood and opened the door “, Yes, Mikoto-san?”

“Is everything alright, I saw Itachi-kun leave?” Mikoto asked, looking between Fugaku and Shisui. Shisui seemed upset, his gaze was fixed on the ground.

Shisui inhaled deeply before forcing a smile to his handsome features “, Of course, Mikoto-san! We were just finishing up.” He stood and walked through the door stopping to say softly to Fugaku “, I’m sorry we don’t see eye to eye on this topic, Fugaku-san.”

Mikoto smiled not hearing what he’d said under his breath “, Komoko-san is in the backyard with Itachi-kun.”

“Arigato! And dinner was amazing thanks again, as always!” Shisui complimented. He left the two in the doorway of the dojo and walked to the backyard where he found Itachi and Komoko throwing Kunai at the trees with targets painted on them. “Target practice?” Shisui chuckled.

Komoko turned and grinned “, Hai! Is everything alright?”

“Of course, why do you ask, Komoko-chan?” Shisui asked, resting his hands behind his head.

“You were gone a while,” Komoko shrugged.

“Everything’s fine,” Shisui lied. 

He was honestly thinking about Komoko’s safety at that very moment. If the Uchiha clan went through with their plot then that would mean that Komoko would be dragged into the fight. This would cause a civil war within Konoha, and Komoko didn’t need to be put in this type of situation again. After all the Takikage had her parents assassinated for this very reason, he suspected that they were going to overthrow him. In his case he was wrong but in the case of Konoha, if Shisui didn’t act quickly there would be blood shed.

“Ne, Komoko-chan. Would you mind if we went home? I’m kind of beat.” Shisui stifled a yawn.

“Sure,” Komoko tucked the kunai she pulled out of the targets into the pouch around her waist. “Bye, Itachi-san!”

“See you!” Itachi replied.

As the two Uchiha walked back to the southern district of the compound, Komoko couldn’t help but wonder what Shisui had to talk to Fugaku alone about. Shisui was quiet which was very unlike the body flicker specialist. They turned into an alley to cut through the districts and Komoko reached out and took his hand.

This seemed to break Shisui from his thoughts and he looked at her surprised before smiling at her. “What’s up Komoko-chan?”

“You tell me, you’ve been kind of quiet.” Komoko commented.

Shisui sighed as they rounded his apartment, he pulled his keys out and shut the door quickly behind them. “It’s the clan...they want to do something stupid to regain the respect they lost after the Nine-Tails attack. There’s a better way...I know it'll work, I just have to get the right people on board…” Shisui almost whispered the last part.

“Well if anyone can change the mind of Konohagakure and the entire Uchiha clan, it’s you Shisui-kun.” Komoko replied quietly.

Shisui smiled softly “, You really think so?”

Komoko looked him in the eye and grinned “, I know so!”

When Shisui’s eyes fell on the table from the night before he chuckled. “I guess we should clean up…”

Komoko looked at the table and couldn’t help but laugh too “, Okay.”

Shisui walked over to the table and cleared it and the plates, he handed them to Komoko who washed them. He looked over at Komoko as she worked and couldn’t help the smile that graced his handsome features. It might have been too soon to say out loud, but he could get used to a life like this with Komoko. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist in an embrace, even doing household chores Komoko was beautiful to him. She made everything look attractive, even dishes.

Komoko leaned her head against Shisui’s chest, she giggled as she watched his hands leave her waist and pick up the last dirty plate. “What are you doing, Shisui-kun?” 

“Helping,” He replied simply with scrubbing the debris off the plate.

Komoko chuckled and rotated in his embrace so she could face him. While Shisui washed the dish she placed soft kisses in the crook of his neck. The day had come and gone so fast it surprised Komoko, but now it was just the two of them alone in his apartment. Shisui groaned as he dried the plate, trying to finish the task at hand before turning his attention to his lover. Finally he stacked the plate away, one arm returned to Komoko’s waist while the other lifted her chin so he could place a soft kiss on her lips.

Komoko giggled when she felt his lips press to hers, she didn’t know why but she couldn’t help it. “What’s so funny, Komoko?” Shisui asked.

Komoko bit her lip and wrapped her arms around Shisui’s neck, pulling him closer so their noses touched. “Nothing, you just make me happy.” She replied.

Her answer made Shisui smile, his lips met hers again for a surprisingly passionate kiss. When they pulled away for air, Shisui's mouth quickly latched on to the sensitive spot of Komoko’s neck that he’d discovered the night before. Komoko gasped feeling her knees buckle from underneath her but Shisui held her tight to him so she wouldn’t fall. With their lips locked Shisui gently picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Komoko squeeked when she felt his hand pinch her bottom and he chuckled. Shisui suddenly began to walk over to the couch and Komoko tightened her grip around him. Shisui once again dropped her and she fell on the couch with a thud and a strangled scream. 

“Shisui-kun!” She exclaimed from underneath him.

Shisui grinned at her, instead of speaking he pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back eagerly and balled his shirt in her fist again, pulling him closer to her. Shisui’s body pinned Komoko to the couch, his hands on either side of her head. His tongue slipped into her mouth and ran itself along the side of her own. She sighed happily and arched her back, Shisui shuddered as her breasts pressed against him.

Without taking his lips off hers, Shisui ripped his jounin jacket off of him and tossed it to the side. Komoko slipped her hands under his shirt and removed that as well, this time having to break the kiss. She raked her fingers down his chest earning a pleasurable shiver from the body flicker specialist. 

“Komoko-chan,” Shisui whispered.

“Hmm?” She hummed as her lips moved to his neck.

“Take something off,” He mumbled with his eyes closed. As much as he enjoyed Komoko’s kisses, she was still fully clothed and it was bothering him. Komoko paused for a moment and snickered “What's so funny?” Shisui asked.

“I can’t move,” She replied, Shisui still had her pinned to the couch. Of course, she was still clothed. Before he could move Komoko had flipped them over and was now straddling his waist. He watched her in awe as she removed her top, her long black hair bouncing when she took it off completely. She moved to kiss him but Shisui shot a hand out and swiftly unclipped her bra, Komoko grabbed the material falling from her chest with shock. “Shisui-kun! Patience is a virtue.” She scolded.

Shisui rolled his eyes, “Patience is for losers.”

Komoko chewed her lip in thought, “ I’ll tell you what--”

Shisui pecked her lips “, What?”

“If you’re patient, you’ll get a reward…” Komoko whispered before pressing her lips to his in a teasingly slow pace. 

Shisui groaned “, What kind of reward?”

Komoko leaned down and ran her tongue along Shisui’s collar bone “, A good reward...a wait and see award…”

Shisui shifted slightly to allow Komoko’s wandering hand access to his pants. “I don’t know, Moko-chan...that doesn’t sound too promising.” 

Komoko snorted “, Shisui-kun, do you trust me?”

Komoko’s small hand reached under the waistband of Shisui’s pants and lightly stroked his already hard member. Shisui threw his head back but didn’t hesitate to hiss “, Yes.”

“Then be patient, I promise--” She paused to kiss him softly. “--It will be worth it.”

Her hand gripped him a little more tightly when she spoke and opened his eyes and locked it with hers “, O-okay!”

Komoko smiled “, You’ll be a good boy and be patient?”

Shisui nodded his head quickly, he couldn’t deny that he was having fun playing along. Komoko’s hand gripping his throbbing cock was enough to make him agree to anything. Komoko traced the junction between Shisui’s shoulder and neck with the tip of her tongue, leaving a small trail of saliva. 

Shisui moved his hands to reach for Komoko’s breasts but she slapped them away lightly “, Patience!” She whispered.

Shisui groaned and threw his head back onto the couch in frustration “, I don’t like this game already!”

Komoko snorted and kissed him hard to shut him up, her hands eased his pants down and he swiftly kicked them off. “I love you, Shisui-kun.” She reminded him with a quick kiss.

Shisui’s annoyed frown twitched into a smile “, I love you too, Komoko-chan.” 

He pressed his lips to hers hard and was happy when she allowed him to probe her mouth with his tongue. She sighed happily as she pumped his cock lightly with her hand, Shisui moaned into the kiss. His hands pawed her skin desperately as Komoko’s hand picked up the pace.

“Mmmm..Moko-chan, put it in your mouth...please,” He begged as his body writhed. 

Komoko pouted “, You’re no fun Shisui-kun.”

Komoko lowered herself and traced the length of his shaft with the tip of her tongue. “Ugh...but I asked nicely!” Shisui rolled his eyes and threw his head back at the feeling of Komoko’s tongue.

Komoko exhaled sharply “, Fine, game over...for now.” 

With that Komoko took him completely in her mouth and Shisui, not expecting it, lurched forward. “Oh fuck…” He groaned before falling back onto the cough, Komoko giggled as she bobbed her head up and down. Shisui felt like she was going to suck him dry, with every descend of her mouth Shisui would meet her with his hip until he was practically fucking her mouth. Komoko held her head still as Shisui thrusted himself roughly in and out, she moaned against his throbbing member and Shisui couldn’t hold it any longer. He growled as he came, thrusting three more times into Komoko’s mouth and hitting the back of her throat. 

Komoko gagged from the sensation of Shisui’s cock choking her, his cum spilled out down her chin and onto her breasts when she coughed. Komoko coughed again and wiped her face, Shisui licked his lips. Komoko was a sight for sore eyes, before she knew he flipped them over so her back was to the couch.

“Ack!” She exclaimed “, What are you--” 

She was interrupted by Shisui’s lips smashing to her in a bruising kiss. His hands ripped her remaining clothes off before his fingers found Komoko’s bundle of nerves. Shisui raked his teeth on her bottom lip as his finger circled her clit.

Komoko gasped and threw her head back, Shisui took the opportunity to lay soft kisses down the length of her neck. Komoko bit her lip to stifle and whimper but Shisui suddenly inserted a finger into her. 

“Shisui-kun!” She whimpered, her breath quickening as he slipped a second finger in and pumped her.

Shisui bit her shoulder teasingly and lifted his head to meet her gaze “, Does that feel good?”

“Annghhh! Shisui-kun….” Komoko’s eyes shut tight. Abruptly her hands grabbed Shisui’s face and brought it to hers. She smashed her lips against his, distracting him from what he was doing. Shishui’s fingers left her, confused while Komoko climbed on top of him.

She straddled his hips and Shisui hissed with the head of his penis grazed her slit. She leaned down and kissed him before whispering seductively in his ear. “Make me scream…”

Shisui’s eyes widened and he nodded eagerly and reached down into the pocket of his pants, pulling out a condom and slipping it on. They might have gotten too carried away the night before, but they couldn’t make it a habit. After he was secure he didn’t hesitate to impale Komoko on himself. She let out a strangled cry as he started to quickly slam himself into her. Komoko braced herself on the top of the couch, she could feel herself dripping. The room was quiet except for their panting and the slap of raw skin.

“Angh! Shisui-kun, right there…” Komoko whined as his cock hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her. Shisui growled and arched his hips so he could hit the same spot repeatedly. “Sh-sh-Shisui! I’m gonna cum!” She screamed suddenly. Shisui was close to his release too, Komoko’s ass bounced as he slammed it onto his lap and impaling herself mercilessly on the Uchiha.

“Fuck! Moko-chan! I’m gonna cum too if you don’t stop that!” Shisui struggled to say, but Komoko didn’t stop, not that he wanted her too. She couldn’t stop, the tips of Shisui’s penis was hitting her perfectly, she felt her eyes roll to the back of her head in bliss. It was as if her hips were moving on their own, Shisui felt her walls tighten around him and he couldn’t take it any longer. With a few extremely powerful thrusts that made Komoko’s breasts bounce he came. The two sat on the couch, foreheads touching, trying to catch their breath.

“Oh my god, that was good.” Komoko moaned. 

Shisui snickered, “You could say that again.” He pressed his lips to hers, when she moved to dismount him they both groaned in disappointment. Komoko felt empty without Shisui and Shisui was cold.

“I’m tired, Shisui-kun.” Komoko mumbled as she put her head on his chest.

“Me too Moko-chan, let's take a shower and go to bed.” Shisui kissed her forehead.

“Okay, you go first,” Komoko replied.

“I thought we’d go together,” Shisui whispered.

Komoko’s head shot up “, I thought you said you were tired.”

Shisui rolled his eyes and laughed into the back of his hand “, Moko-chan, I would fuck you until the end of time if I could.”

Komoko made a face and laughed “, I don’t know if that’s sweet or gross!”

Shisui laughed as well “, Come on, let's get in the shower.”

“Hai! Shisui-senpai!” Komoko giggled as Shisui led her to the bathroom by her hand.

“Not that again,” Shisui groaned.

When he stopped to turn the water, Komoko stood on the tip of her toes, kissed his shoulder, and whispered in his ear. “Would you rather me call you taicho?” 

Shisui raised an eyebrow, he could feel his cock twitch at the nickname almost approvingly. “Actually…”

Komoko giggled “, sit down taicho, let me make you feel good.”

Shisui smirked and took a seat on the edge of the bathtub. “You don’t have to ask me twice.”

Komoko bit her lip slightly before licking the base, Shisui moaned and it made her heart flutter. She popped the tip in her mouth and teased him by not taking him in any further. His erection grew and hardened under her musings and soon he was ready to go again. He grabbed her arm, being sure to not touch her bruise and pulled her into the shower. She gasped when she felt herself being listed into the air, she wrapped her legs around Shisui and he leaned her back against the shower wall.

He pressed his lips to her's hard, "Are you ready for me Komoko-chan?"

Komoko's lip was raw with how hard she'd been biting it, she nodded with big innocent eyes. The look alone arousing Shisui more than any one else had. She threw her head back and hit the wall when Shisui's girth entered her. She felt complete when he was inside of her and Shisui surprisingly felt the same, like they were meant to be a unit. 

"Ungh, How are you so...unbelievably tight?!" Shisui groaned.

Komoko didn't respond, however, Shisui quickly began to pump into her and pleasure shot through her veins. "Ah! Shisui-kun, more! ...That...that feels amazing!"

Shisui obeyed his lovers command and gave her more of what she asked for. He grabbed her hips and shifted her slightly to his penis his a different angle, he watched with delight as Komoko's eyes rolled to the back of her head and her legs began to tremble.

"Are you going to cum, baby?" He purred.

"Mhmm!" Komoko moaned. "Fuck! Right there, Shisui-kun...Fuck me good...just like that..."

Shisui fought his own climax as much as he could as Komoko's was more important to him. He still vowed to make her feel good, to show her how he would have treated her all along if she'd just chose him from the beginning. It was as if he imagined himself fucking away her wounds, physical and spiritual.

"I'm gonna cum to baby," Shisui felt her walls begin to tighten around him as she cried out in ecstasy. Shisui winced knowing full well that they might have woken up their neighbors. However, he couldn't worry about it long as Komoko's walls spasmed around him it and dragged his own climax out. Shisui acted quickly and withdrew himself from Komoko. He spilled his seed into the shower and then leaned against the wall, panting.

"Well if I wasn't tired before...now I'm exhausted..." He laughed.

Komoko began to wash the sex from her skin and as tired as he was Shisui watched with intrigue. Komoko glanced over her shoulder and snorted ", I thought you said you were tired. Hurry up and get cleaned up so we can go to bed."

Shisui smiled lazily ", 'Can't, I'm too tired, love."

Komoko smiled and squirted some shampoo into her hands, she ran her fingers through his hair and lathered his hair. His lazy smile only grew as he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of having his hair washed. 

Shisui opened his eyes and leaned forward, brushing his lips against Komoko's ", Did I mention, I love you?"

Komoko kissed his nose as she washed the soap from his body ", I love you too. You're all done, let's go to bed."

Shisui stepped out of the shower and rubbed the towel on his hair to dry it ", Okay."

When Komoko joined Shisui in bed she felt his arms encircle her in a secure and loving grip, he was already drifting to sleep when she heard him mutter "I could get used to this..."  
Komoko chuckled, she didn't think he'd meant to say it out loud but she rolled over in his arms and placed a kiss on his check ", Me too, love."


	8. The Rinne Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komoko, Shisui, and Itachi are dispatched with three other shinobi on a mission. It was winter in Konohagakure and the Rinne Festival drew closer. Shisui being the strong and well liked shinobi he was, received many girls from the village girls much Komoko's distaste. After second guessing the functionality of their relationship Komoko decided to call it quits. What will Shisui have to say about it?

Another year had passed in Konohagakure, Shisui and Komoko continued their relationship in secret. It was winter now and the Rinne Festival was rounding the corner. Komoko had been panicking all month trying to figure out what to get Shisui. Nothing she found seemed good enough for the special occasion.

“Ugh! This is too much pressure to put on a person!” Komoko groaned as she bawled her fists in her hair out of frustration. She’d started wearing her hair down more often when Shisui had let it slip that he liked when her hair blew in the wind. She did it just to make him happy and he’d compliment her everytime she did. It was so like Shisui to notice every detail no matter how nonchalant she tried to seem. 

Currently she was on her way to the Hokage’s office after receiving a personal request from Konohagakure’s leader. She opened the door to the building and ascended the stairs to the Hokage’s office, when she was called she entered. Komoko chewed her lip in worry, the note she’d received made her summoning sound serious.

“Komoko-san, thank you for coming so promptly. As I mentioned this is an urgent and secret meeting.” Hiruzen said softly as he shut the door to his office.

“Hai, Hokage-sama. How can I be of service?” Komoko asked.

“I believe the mole is on the move, Komoko-san.” Hiruzen said in a hushed whisper.

Komoko raised her eyebrows, Hiruzen had discussed with her on multiple occasions of his worry that there might be a mole within his cabinet. He didn’t know who it was but he believed this person harbored ill will towards the Uchiha clan. Her face became serious, “What will you have me do, Hokage-sama?”

“Take no action but I want you to be even more vigilant than before, if you notice anything...and I mean anything at all I want you to report it to me immediately. Do you understand?” Hiruzen asked.  
Komoko nodded “, Hai, Hokage-sama.”

“Then you are dismissed, Komoko-san.” Hiruzen stated with finality. 

Komoko turned and paused at the door before opening it, “Be careful when you’re with your cabinet, Hokage-sama. Konoha needs you.” 

She opened the door and walked back out into the bustling town. The air was brisk and Komoko pulled her sleeves down over her hands to protect them from the cold. As she walked through the marketplace she gazed through the windows of the shops for an idea for Shisui. Her mind was currently in two places, her personal issues and the political turmoil in Konoha. She sighed and decided to push the politics to the side for at least her walk home. 

She wanted to get Shisui the perfect gift to show him how much she loved him. He’d been so amazing to her, whenever she had doubts he would hold her tight and reassure her that he’d never let anything hurt her. A blush rose to her cheeks, the love she held for Shisui was nothing she’d ever experienced before, it was almost too intense. 

Komoko stopped in her tracks as her eye fell on something in a shop window, it was a weapons shop. There displayed behind the glass was a jaw dropping tanto, it was made of a rare metal and she could have something engraved into the blade. Behind the oblivious Komoko, Shisui exited a jewelry shop. His eyes turned into the size of dinner plates when he saw Komoko staring into the weapons shop window. Quickly he pocketed his purchase and pasted himself against the wall as if trying to remain unseen before side-stepping away as fast as he could.

Komoko grinned to herself, completely unaware of what had transpired behind her. She walked into the store and placed a custom order for the tanto. The shopkeeper informed her that it would be ready by the next morning. Komoko reached the Uchiha compound and continued to the south district. She saw Shisui just ahead of her talking to someone in front of him. Curiously she walked closer, his back was towards her so he didn’t know she was behind him.

“Shisui-kun! Please accept my gift! I made it myself!” the girl squeaked. She handed him a wrapped present. “You’re so strong, Shisui-kun. Thank you for all you do for our village.”

Shisui took the gift and scratched the back of his head nervously “, Uh...thanks! It’s no problem at all, really!” The girl smiled at him and went on her way.

Komoko frowned, “Oi!” She called.

Shisui swivelled around with a grin “, Moko-chan!” He slunk an arm lazily around her shoulder and leaned all his weight on her. It was as far as she’d let him get with personal contact when they were out in public. 

The reason she wanted to keep their relationship a secret was specifically because of this mole in the Hokage’s cabinet with a vendetta against the Uchiha clan. With Shisui being the strongest Uchiha and Komoko being an extremely skilled rival they’d be targets for sure. If the mole knew about their relationship, they could use it against them and exploit their weakness. Of course, she’d never fully explained this to Shisui. The hokage had assigned her to this secret detail specifically because she was once an outsider. Her former home of Takigakure made her the least suspected to be investigating the inner ring of Konohagakure’s elite. 

However, as much as Komoko believed she was doing the right thing the amount of attention Shisui was getting this Rinne Festival season was seriously making her upset. She’d watch girls talk to him like she wasn’t even there, flirt with him, offer him their thousands of presents which made it even harder for her to find a gift unique enough. Shisui, on the other hand, always brushed it off. He’d share any gift he received with Komoko, stating the only reason he accepted it was so he wasn’t rude. 

“You headed home?” Shisui asked, dragging her from her thoughts.

“Hai, you?” She asked.

“Yep, but I need to stop at Itachi-san's, the three of us have a mission tomorrow.” Shisui informed her.

“Oh? Do tell taicho?” Komoko’s big eyes blinked innocently at Shisui.

He smirked at her nickname and snorted “, I’d rather tell you both at the same time if you’re with me now.”

Komoko rolled her eyes and peeled Shisui’s arm off her, pretending it was bothered her. “Hai, taicho...you’re the boss…”

Shisui grinned “, And don’t forget it.” Komoko knocked on Itachi’s door and felt Shisui’s hands encircle her waist in an embrace. She flinched but Shisui whispered “Don’t freak, I’m done. I just missed you today, I wanted to hold you for a second.”

Komoko smiled and leaned into the embrace briefly before stepping away. “I missed you too, Shisui-kun.” She whispered.The door opened to reveal an slightly older Sasuke, his cheeks were as rosy as ever and he was excited to see the two older Uchiha. 

“Shisui-kun! Moko-chan!” Sasuke cheered, he’d quickly picked up on Shisui’s nickname but Komoko didn’t mind it coming from the adorable child. “Did you guys come to play?”

Shisui grinned immediately and bent down to Sasuke’s height. “Sorry, Sasuke-kun, not today. We’re on our way home but is your big brother home?”

Sasuke pouted “, Awe… you guys always hang out with him.” 

Komoko’s heart melted “, Can’t we play just for a little, Shisui-kun?”

Shisui’s shoulders fell in defeat “, Sure!”

Sasuke grinned and jumped “, Yay! I’ll go get nii-san!” 

He scurried away and Komoko stifled a giggle behind her hand, he was so cute. If she ever had a kid she’d hope they’d be like sasuke. Shisui chuckled “, Family’s so important, Itachi-san has such a beautiful family. That’s why I hate telling him we have to leave for a mission. The poor kid's heart breaks everytime.” He finished with a sigh. 

Komoko nodded “, I know, I feel so bad…”

Itachi came to the door and invited them inside “, Sorry about Sasuke, he's still just a kid. He forgets to let people in sometimes.”

Komoko laughed “, He’s so cute, you never have to say sorry for him.”

Itachi offered her a small smile “, So...to what do I owe the pleasure of you two stopping by?”

“We’ve got a mission tomorrow, ANBU related, nothing big though, we just need to secure a scroll. It is, however, in a guarded place so we’ll have a few other members helping us just as protocol. But we could handle this on our own.”

“Let’s go inside to discuss the details,” Itachi stated, he led them to the dojo and Komoko slid the door shut behind them. “So where exactly is this scroll?”

Shisui crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall behind him “, It’s in Kirigakure, in an underground library. We’ll have three other shinobi with us.” Shisui finished explaining the minor points of their mission. Itachi heard shuffling coming down the hall and rolled his eyes, with a small smirk he walked over to the door and slid it open. Sasuke fell forward, having been trying to eavesdrop on them.

“What are you doing Sasuke?” Itachi asked.

Shisui snorted “, Aw! He just wants to be in on the conversation, come on Sasuke-kun let’s go play!” 

Sasuke’s eyes lit up with excitement “, O-okay! Can we play ninja?” 

Shisui tousled Sasuke’s hair and grinned “, We can play whatever you want.”

“Yay! I want Moko-chan on my team!” Sasuke cheered.

Shisui looked shocked “, You don’t want Itachi-san on your team?”

Sasuke suddenly got nervous “, Um...um...I want Nii-san on my team!”

Itachi gave Sasuke one of his rare smiles “, It’s okay Sasuke, I’m always on your team. I don’t mind if Komoko-san is your partner.”

Sasuke smiled “, Okay, Nii-san!”

Komoko walked up to Sasuke and took a hold of his hand “, Come on Sasuke-kun let’s go find a target, we’ll meet you guys outside.”

Komoko led Sasuke out of the room and knelt to his height “, Come on Sasuke-kun, let's get one of your toys.” 

Sasuke nodded and dragged Komoko to his room, he rummaged through his toy chest. Sasuke froze when his small hand found what he was looking for and pulled it out. He turned to reveal a giant circular pillow.

“Is that a sharingan?” Komoko asked, taking the pillow to look at it.

“Hai, Moko-chan! Whoever wins gets the sharingan!” Sasuke grinned. Komoko smiled, that was so cute, Itachi must have played this with him before to encourage him to activate his own.

“Perfect let’s go meet them outside.” Komoko took Sasuke by the hand and led him to the front yard.

“Ready to go?” Shisui asked when he saw Komoko and Sasuke.

“Hai!”

The four Uchiha walked to one of their favorite spots to train, it was an area well shaded by trees. They stopped in a small clearing and Shisui took the pillow from Sasuke's hands.

“Okay, I'll toss the pillow in the air, the first person to grab the pillow needs to run and try to keep it for ten minutes. The rest of us will try to get it from you and your teammate will try to help you. Understood?”

“Hai, taicho!’ Komoko giggled and saluted Shisui with a wink.

Shisui’s lip twitched to a smirk and Sasuke giggled to “, Hai, taicho!” Sasuke repeated.

Komoko wrinkled her nose “, Sasuke-kun you’re so cute!” She bent down and engulfed the little boy in a hug who blushed dark red.

Shisui snickered and held the pillow up “, Ready?”

“Hai!” They all replied. Shisui tossed it in the air and suddenly they sprung into action. It seemed like the only person who wasn’t going to let Sasuke get the pillow first was Shisui, Itachi refused to move and after Komoko helped Sasuke launch high into the air she shoved a foot into Shisui’s chest knocking him to the ground. It all seemed like slow motion, Shisui’s back slammed onto the ground at the same time Sasuke landed with the pillow. 

“Run, Sasuke-kun!” Komoko shouted over her shoulder as the timer started. Sasuke booked it with Itachi close on his tail, he was making sure he was always at least a foot behind his little brother. Sasuke hopped into the trees and Itachi followed him.

“You kicked me!” Shisui exclaimed from the ground.

Komoko rolled her eyes and helped the pouting man up, “Why wouldn’t you let Sasuke-kun get the pillow!?”

Shisui snorted “, Survival of the fittest.”

Komoko shoved him playfully, he flinched and then sprinted towards the trees. “Shisui-kun!” Komoko shouted behind him “Let him win!” She raced after him with a chuckle, determined to let Sasuke win.

“Psh, you can’t catch me!” Shisui shouted over his shoulder as he easily darted through the trees.

Komoko stopped in her tracks with a smirk, “ I don’t have to catch you, I just have to cut you off. Shadow Clone jutsu!” She completed her hand seals and a clone appeared in a poof of smoke. “ Go on ahead,” She instructed her clone, and she disappeared.

The real Komoko continued after Shisui, easily catching back up to where she was before. “Where’d you go?” 

“I had to tie my shoe,” Komoko lied lamely, she wore sandals, they didn’t have any laces. 

“Ha! There they are! Come on Itachi let’s get him.” Shisui sped up just a bit towards Itachi. He caught up with Sasuke and tried to snatch the pillow but suddenly Komoko’s clone jumped down from a higher branch and kicked him in the chest. “Ack!” Shisui choked.

“Ha!” Komoko cackled. “Run, Sasuke-kun I’ll keep him busy!”

“Hai, Moko-chan!” Sasuke darted back in the opposite direction with Itachi on his tail. Shisui stood and punched the shadow clone making it disappear then made to run after Sasuke and Itachi when he was suddenly thrown against a tree trunk. 

“Ugh! What the hell?” Shisui groaned, he opened his eyes to see Komoko’s face nose to nose with him. Shisui smirked and whispered “, What are you doing, love?” 

“Nnnothing,” she sang innocently.

“Uh-huh,” He didn’t hesitate to brush his lips to hers, he hadn’t been able to touch her like this since that morning before they left their apartment. “What if Sasuke and Itachi come back here?” 

Komoko smiled and closed her eyes, she wrapped her arms around Shisui’s neck and pressed her lips to his. When she parted from him she glanced at her watch to see they had one minute left of the game, she’d just been stalling for time. Komoko smirked and then darted in the direction of Sasuke and Itachi “, You’re right! Too risky!”

“Hey that was mean!” Shisui shouted when he realized Komoko was just trying to distract him. He ran after her and easily caught up, he reached a hand out and pinched her butt hard.

“Itai!” Komoko hissed and she shoved her secret lover.

“Couldn’t help it,” Shisui snickered as he raced past her.

They reached the clearing to see Sasuke jumping up and down with the pillow in his hand. “Did we win, Sasuke-kun!?” Komoko cheered, running over to him and picking him up.

“Yeah!” Sasuke cheered.

Shisui snickered and watched them interact with a smile, he stood beside Itachi as they celebrated. The way Komoko treated Sasuke made him smile, he loved children. Itachi sighed and took a few steps forward “, Alright, Sasuke...I hate to break this up but we have to go home for dinner or Okasan will be upset.”

“Aw...okay big brother…” Sasuke pouted. As the group walked out from the trees a girl suddenly ran up to Shisui.

“Shisui-kun!” The girl exclaimed.

“Amara-san? Is that you? It’s been so long!” Shisui scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. Itachi raised an eyebrow as the group came to a halt.

“I know, Shisui-kun. I just...here!” She shoved a small wrapped present into his hands and bowed, she never even stopped to look at the rest of them. “I hope you accept my present for the Rinne Festival, and um...don’t be a stranger, okay Shisui-kun?” She winked at him before heading on her way.

Komoko’s nostrils flared, she absolutely hated seeing all these girls bury her boyfriend in presents, whether or not they knew he was her boyfriend at all. Shisui looked at the present in his hands, Itachi clearing his throat caught the older boy's attention.

“Didn’t you have a crush on Amara-san in the academy?” Itachi asked.

Shisui’s eyes widened with a blush they darted to Komoko for a second before he laughed even more nervously than before. “Yeah, but that’s ancient history, Itachi-san!” 

“Ancient history? She still looks nice…” Itachi forced himself to say. He’d never usually talk like this but he was tired of pretending to ignore the two Uchiha’s secret relationship. It was obvious to everyone in their home, including Sasuke, that there was more going on between Komoko and Shisui than met the eye. He felt a little mischievous but he wanted the two to come out with it so he didn’t feel like he was walking on eggshells around them. Itachi looked at Komoko from the corner of his eye, besides Shisui’s secret girlfriend didn’t look too thrilled about Amara’s sudden appearance anyways.

“Whatever…” Shisui replied with a shrug, he suddenly wanted to get away from the conversation as fast as possible. “Don’t you two have to go home for dinner anyways?”

“Yeah, come on Sasuke. I’ll see you two tomorrow morning at the gates.” Itachi waved and the two brothers walked towards their home.

Shisui turned to Komoko, he could feel the chill radiating off her shoulders. “Wanna go home?” Shisui asked, as he put the present in his pocket.

“Aren’t you going to open it?” Komoko asked, Shisui winced at her cold tone.

He shrugged trying to play nonchalant “, We can open it together when we get home.” Komoko started walking but didn’t reply, she honestly didn’t want to open any of the presents he’d received. Shisui sighed in defeat and jogged to catch up with her. 

“I actually…” Komoko thought quickly “, I want to go to the grocery store to get something for our mission tomorrow.” She honestly wanted to be alone, she knew it wasn’t Shisui’s fault that the village girls showered him in presents. 

“I’ll come with you,” Shisui replied without hesitation.

“Y-you don’t have to, Shisui-kun, I’ll be home in a bit,” She turned and started to walk in the opposite direction, not waiting for an answer. 

Shisui reached out and grabbed her wrist “, Komoko, I rarely get to see you anymore when we’re not waking up or getting ready for bed. Let me come with you...I want to be with my girlfriend…” He whispered the last part even though there was nobody around.

Komoko sighed “, Fine, let’s go.”

Shisui smiled in triumphantly and let her wrist slip from his hand just lightly grazing her fingertips with his. Even though she’d allowed him to come along, Shisui could tell she was still upset. They entered the grocery store and Komoko went to the fruit and vegetable isle.

Suddenly she heard a voice “, Shisui-kun! What a coincidence running into you here, it must be a sign!”

Komoko turned to see the girl Amara from before, she bit her cheek and turned back to the vegetable she was examining. 

Shisui stiffened “, Uh...Amara-san! Nice to see you again so soon.”

Just then another voice interrupted their conversation “, Komoko-san?” 

Komoko looked up to see one of their ANBU members in plain clothes, her frown turned into a smile. She was happy for any distraction, she walked towards the man and left Shisui and Amara alone. Shisui watched from the corner of his eye, not completely interested in what Amara was talking about. The man who’d called Komoko over was named Daisuke, he was handsome and charming and he seemed to have a thing for Komoko. Shisui felt threatened by his presence and little did he know at the time he should have been. He fought the sour look that threatened his handsome features when he saw Daisuke hand Komoko a present. Who the hell did he think he was? Shisui knew that Daisuke was supposed to go on the mission with them tomorrow but as captain he had the right to rearrange the teams. Shisui glared at the man, and giving into jealousy he decided he would take him off the team.

“Shisui-kun? Did you go somewhere for a minute?” Amara giggled.

“Huh? Oh! Sorry, Amara-san.” Shisui grinned apologetically, he felt a bit guilty. This was one guy giving Komoko a present, he could only imagine how she felt with the number of girls who’d come up to him. “Listen, it was really nice catching up but I have to run. I have some paperwork I need to submit really quick.”

Amara pouted “, Okay, Shisui-kun. I guess I’ll see you around then.”

“Ja ne, Amara-san!” Shisui waved his hand dismissively at her. 

Komoko, although speaking with Daisuke, had watched Shisui intently. She was upset, she felt like Shisui deserved to have an openly public relationship with someone as pretty as Amara. 

“Moko-chan, I forgot I need to submit paperwork before the mission tomorrow. Can we run past the office after we’re done here?” Shisui asked as he tapped Komoko on the shoulder. “Oh, hey Daisuke-san!” 

“Hey Shisui-taicho, how’s it going?” Daisuke asked, seemingly oblivious to Komoko and Shisui’s friendship let alone relationship.

“It’s going good, what are you doing here?” Shisui asked nonchalantly.

“Just getting some groceries,” Daisuke replied with a shrug, he suddenly felt like he was unwanted.

Shisui raised an eyebrow “, Are you carrying everyone’s gift with you on your errands?”

Daisuke blushed, realizing he’d been caught. He came into the store specifically to give Komoko the present. “Uh...I gotta run, I’ll see you guys later!”

He bowed before running out of the store, Shisui snorted “Don't fall for that guy, he’s a weirdo.”

Komoko narrowed her eyes at Shisui and hissed “Fall for him? I don’t fall for people when I’m in a relationship with someone, but maybe you do.” She turned on her heel and headed towards the cashier. The two remained silent as they walked to the southern district of the Uchiha compound.

“I didn’t mean what you think I meant earlier, Komoko-chan.” Shisui mumbled with his hands in his pockets.

“I know, forget about it,” Komoko sighed.

“You know… we wouldn’t have these problems if we just dated publicly.” Shisui stated nervously as they reached their apartment.

Komoko frowned “, Shisui-kun, I don’t know why I have to explain this to you but…” She stepped inside and shut the door behind them. “We are two of the strongest shinobi in the Uchiha clan, if word got out that we were together then the mole in Hokage-sama’s cabinet might use it against us. If something happens to either of us no one will be able to stop our clan’s plan.”

Shisui sighed, he removed his headband and ran his hands through his hair. “I know, you’re right...I just…”

Komoko started making dinner, she shuffled around the kitchen and looked at Shisui over her shoulder. “You just what?” She asked. 

Shisui sighed, he didn’t want to upset her further. “I just love you,” he smiled and wrapped his arms around Komoko’s waist and watched her while she cooked.

Komoko enjoyed the feeling of Shisui’s arms around her, she leaned against him as she continued to cook. Her mind, however, was reeling, she started thinking about their future as a couple. Was it possible to have a future if they dated in secret? Her mind flashed back to Amara and the way Shisui blushed when Itachi mentioned his crush. Maybe he still had a crush on Amara, what if he left Komoko so he could openly hold his girlfriend’s hand. Komoko felt like crying, this was the definition of overthinking, she knew it. But she couldn’t stop her thoughts from running.

She suddenly felt Shisui’s lips against her temple as if he’d known she was still upset. “I love you, Komoko.” he reminded her in a whisper.

“I love you too.” Komoko replied. Later that night Shisui took the two presents he’d received and tossed them in the corner of his apartment, not even curious about what was inside.

The next morning Shisui and Komoko walked through the still sleeping town of Konohagakure on their way to the main gate. Komoko carried a backpack with the food she’d made the night before. 

“Shisui-kun, I have to run by a store really quick. I’ll meet you at the gate.” Komoko informed him.

“There’s a store that’s open right now? Fine,” He gave her a quick peck on the lips.

“Shisui!” Komoko hissed.

Shisui chuckled, “Everyone's asleep and I don’t know what to tell you...Don’t kiss back? I’ll see you at the gate.” He winked at her playfully.

Komoko sprinted through the town to the weapons shop from the day before. Shisui’s tanto was ready. When she examined the blade she smiled, it was perfect. She tucked it into her bag and raced to meet her team at the gate. As she neared the main gate she could see Shisui and Itachi along with three other ANBU members, Kakashi, Eisen, and Yamato. What Komoko didn’t expect to see was Amara. Why was she here?

Komoko walked closer to the group and watched Amara hug Shisui “, Come back safe, okay Shisui-kun?”

Komoko narrowed her eyes at Shisui who didn’t push the girl away or even act like he didn’t want the hug. “Yo, Komoko-san!” Kakashi greeted with a yawn.

“Ohayo, Kakashi-san! You look tired!” Komoko commented. The group looked at her and Shisui automatically stiffened, it wasn’t like he’d told Amara where he would be or asked her to come. They were all standing there waiting for Komoko and she’d come running up to him, Shisui knew he was in hot water. He closed his eyes for a moment before leaving Amara and going to talk to their teammate Eisen. 

“I am tired, Komoko-san. I just came back from a mission, I wasn’t supposed to be on this. Apparently there were some last minute changes with the other guy who was supposed to go.” Kakashi yawned.

“Hm...I wonder who else was supposed to go with us…” Komoko wondered aloud.

Shisui jumped up suddenly, deciding he should end their conversation. “Alright guys we should head out.”

Amara pouted “, Okay, I’ll see you when you get back Shisui-kun.”

Shisui furrowed his eyebrows but didn’t respond, he’d never agreed to see her at all. Amara was going to get him killed by Komoko at this rate. Shisui sighed and shook his head “, Come on guys, let’s go.” He lowered his ANBU mask and covered his face.

“I still don’t understand why there are so many of us for just a scroll,” Kakashi yawned as he also pulled his mask down, the rest of the team followed suit. 

“It’s because of who’s guarding the scroll, Kakashi-san.” Shisui replied, Shisui respected Kakashi. When he’d changed the last member of their team from Daisuke to Kakashi he told Kakashi that if he wanted he could take the position of captain. However, Kakashi denied it saying he’d rather not make any decisions. “Who was that cute girl?” Kakashi asked, amused.

Shisui stiffened, Itachi watched him curiously with Komoko by his side. “Just some girl I went to the Academy with…”

Kakashi snorted “, I don’t think she thinks she’s just some girl to you.”

Shisui audibly groaned, he couldn’t come out and say why he wasn’t interested in Amara because Komoko didn’t want him to. “I’m not interested in her, Kakashi-san. If you want to shoot your shot when we get back, you’re welcome to. Can we focus on the mission?” His eyes darted to Komoko but he couldn’t see her expression behind the mask, she just stared ahead and raced through the tree branches.

Komoko didn’t speak the entire trip to Kirigakure, by the time they reached the Hidden Mist Village the sun had set. Komoko was miserable, her thoughts were racing since she’d seen Amara sending Shisui off. And after Kakashi had asked him about his relationship with Amara, Komoko had made her mind up. She believed they should break up, it hurt to admit it but he deserved to openly be with someone. Someone like Amara, who’d send him off before missions and wait for him to come home. Komoko sighed sadly, Shisui and Itachi looked at her from the corner of their eyes. Shisui cursed in his head, he couldn’t wait to give Komoko his Rinne Festival present, he’d have to give it to her when they got back to the village. They needed to focus on the mission right now.

They stopped a mile away from Kirigakure, Komoko stood beside Yamato and Itachi. Shisui looked on ahead and then returned “, Okay! Itachi-san, Komoko-chan, can the two of you transform and get inside the village? Go to the West gate and cause a distraction, we’ll climb up over there.” 

Komoko nodded, her hands formed a quick seal “, Henge!”

In a poof of smoke Komoko changed into an attractive fluid looking woman with short hair. Itachi followed suit transforming into a younger boy. “Let’s go, Akuma.” Itachi said, referring to Komoko by her code name.

“Hai,” she replied. Shisui watched the two disappear and the rest of the four of them headed to the West gate to meet them.

Komoko and Itachi walked the remaining mile on the ground, the silence was something normal when she was with Itachi. Sure they’d talk at times, but Itachi was mostly quiet.

“Can I ask you something?” Itachi’s voice cut through the silence like a knife.

“Hm? Sure, Itachi-san.” Komoko replied, she pulled her sleeves over her hands again to protect them from the cold.

“Are you upset?” Itachi asked tentatively. 

“Why?” Komoko asked quickly.

“You seem like you’re upset with Shisui-san, did he do something?” Itachi asked.

Komoko exhaled from her nose and forced a smile to her face “, Of course, not.”

“If he did...I’m sure he didn’t mean anything. Shisui is a bit of an idiot.” Itachi mumbled.

Komoko couldn’t help but laugh, she’d never heard Itachi call Shisui a name before. “He is, isn’t he! Look, that's the west gate come on!”

Komoko walked towards the gate, as she came into view of the guards she pretended to faint. Itachi, disguised as a young boy, dropped her side. 

“ Okasan? Okasan!?” Itachi shouted, the guard ran over to them and just as they did Shisui and the rest of the team crawled over the gate while Komoko acted.

“What’s wrong?” One of the guards asked as they got closer.

“Okasan’s diabetic,” Itachi replied frantically. Komoko was impressed, Itachi was a good actor. 

“Oh! I’ll be right back, I’ll get something for her!” Another guard shouted before running into the village. Komoko cursed mentally, at this rate she and Itachi wouldn’t be able to help their team get the scroll. 

After five minutes the guard came running back with some juice, they sat Komoko up and brought it to her mouth. She drank the juice and opened her eyes, she looked over into the village to see Shisui and their team disappearing from view.

“I-i think I’m okay now, thank you so much.” Komoko stood shakily and took Itachi’s hand in hers. “Come on, son, let’s go get some dinner before we go visit Grandma.”

The guards watched them cautiously as they entered the village, in the commotion they never even took their names. When they were just out of sight they released their transformation jutsu and sprinted towards their rendezvous point.

“Oi!” Shisui called when he saw them leaping across rooftops. They joined him behind the large wall and waited for their next instruction. “Good job guys, now...in the south quadrant there’s a temple. The scroll is being held underground. Let’s go!”

The team followed closely behind Shisui further into Kirigakure. When they reached the temple the only light they could see was the reflection of the large moon shining through the fog of the Hidden Mist Village.

“Visibility is low, stay close everyone,” Shisui ordered. He was so serious on missions, as he should be, but it was always a sight for sore eyes for Komoko. She tried to keep her mind on the mission but it wandered to their relationship again. She didn’t only love Shisui, she respected him too. And that love and respect is why she was willing to end their relationship. She couldn’t help the sigh that escaped her lips. The rest of the team waited atop the temple for them.

“You alright?” Shisui asked quietly, hearing her sigh.

“Fine,” she replied. It was the first thing she’d said to him directly since they left the village. Shisui could tell she was anything but fine, he sighed himself and ran a hand through his unruly black hair. 

“We’ll talk about it when we get back to the village, Komoko-Chan.” Shisui mumbled before jumping on top of the temple.

“Tch, I said I’m fine…” she followed behind him. 

Silently the group of elite Shinobi raced through the temple in silence, hidden in the shadows. As they descended the stairs to the underground library, Komoko counted all the escape points she could find. If the Kirigakure ANBU we’re guarding the scroll then it would be best to be cautious. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she felt a hand reach out and grab her wrist. The culprit pulled her into the shadows and Komoko felt her back hit a hard chest. It was Shisui, when she turned to look at her team Itachi put a finger up to his lips. Komoko looked out to see two guards walking by so she remained silent.

Slowly and reluctantly Shisui let go of her hand and led the team further into the library. Komoko headed the rear of their team, they walked a little longer before Komoko felt a presence behind her in the shadows. Without hesitation she tossed a Shuriken into the darkness. The hidden person blocked it with a Kunai and Komoko turned with her Sharingan activated.

“Komoko,” Shisui exclaimed.

“Go on ahead, I’ve got him,” Komoko called over her shoulder. Shisui weighed his options, as much as he wanted to fight beside Komoko he knew he had to complete the mission.

“Kakashi-San,” Shisui called.

“Hai!” Kakashi replied. He understood immediately that Shisui wanted him to back up Komoko. He took a stance beside her and the team left to recover the scroll.

“A Sharingan?!” The shadows ninja sputtered. Just then Kakashi activated his Chidori, the light from the lightning illuminated the basement and Komoko could see the ninja in the shadows clearly. Not that she couldn’t see him with her Sharingan activated. “I’ve never seen one in person,” the ninja suddenly summoned a shadow clone and they split, charging at both Komoko and Kakashi.

“And this will be the last time you see one too,” Komoko’s voice was cold. Kakashi acted quickly and slammed his fist into the shadow clone, destroying it with his Chidori.

Kakashi watched Komoko with interest as the wheels in her eyes began to spin. The ninja once hidden in the darkness began to tremble as the shadow behind her began to grow and bubble.

“Wha-what is that?” The shinobi stuttered but Komoko didn’t answer. Kakashi’s eyes widened, was he also caught in her Genjutsu? How could he see the shadow.

“Akumu no Shoten,” Komoko whispered. The shadow morphed into a wolf and tackled the ninja, he screamed in agony and Komoko turned and ran in the opposite direction. “Come on Kakashi-san, let’s get to the others!” 

Kakashi faltered for a moment “, Are you sure--”

“Yes, he’ll be handled in a matter of--” just then an agonizing scream rang out, Kakashi turned his head and saw the shadow of the wolf disappearing and leaving a lifeless corpse.

“What was that?” Kakashi asked, racing alongside her.

Komoko shrugged “, His worst nightmare, I guess.”

“But that wasn’t a genjutsu,” Kakashi sputtered.

Komoko winked at him “, I know.”

They reached the door to the library and all hell had broken loose, it looked like the village was expecting someone to try to steal the scroll. Shisui, Yamato, Eisen, and Itachi were all busy fighting off the guards. Komoko saw the scroll, currently unguarded, she turned to Kakashi with a serious face.

“You go after the scroll, you’re faster than me. I’ll help the others.” Kakashi regarded her warily. She was years younger than him yet she was ordering him around. Kakashi shrugged, he did say he didn’t want to make any decisions on this mission. He nodded and disappeared, making his way to the scroll. Komoko assessed her teammates, the only person who was really struggling was Yamato, he was fighting two shinobi. Komoko activated her sharingan and quickly stepped in between Yamato and one of the shinobi he was fighting.

“Komoko-san?” Yamato asked, confused.

“Take care of the other one, I’ve got him.” Komoko blocked the shinobi’s punch and countered with a kick to his stomach. 

“Bitch!” He spat, holding his side.

Komoko snorted “, Sticks and stones.”

“Komoko!” Shisui shouted when he saw her.

She looked his way in time to get distracted, the shinobi swept her legs out from under her and she fell with a hard thud, Komoko cried out from a searing pain in her ankle. Shisui threw a kunai at the shinobi and he jumped back. He ran to Komoko’s side and helped her up.

“Are you okay?” he asked, looking at her with blood red eyes, sharingan activated.

Komoko growled “, Yes, just don’t distract me again!”

Shisui flinched but didn’t have time to say anything because his opponent brought his sword down on Shisui and he blocked it with his Tanto. Komoko jumped away and looked the shinobi in the eyes, catching him in a genjutsu. Komoko leaned against the wall and took the weight off of her foot as she watched the man scream until he passed out.

The others had finally finished off their shinobi and joined her “, Where’s the scroll, where’s Kakashi-san?” Shisui asked everyone.

“I told him to go for the scroll when we got here, he’s probably on his way to our rendezvous point.” Komoko informed Shisui.

“Good call, how’s your ankle? We need to move, you think you’ll be okay?” Shisui knelt to look at Komoko’s ankle but she backed away from him.

“I’ll be fine,” She replied coldly. Itachi raised an eyebrow at her tone and Shisui just sighed and backed up. He knew he couldn’t say or do anything right now, it wasn’t the time.

“Alright, team, let’s move.” Shisui ordered and in a matter of seconds they were gone.

They raced through the trees to their rendezvous point, they’d known that wouldn’t make it back to Konohagakure tonight and they would have to camp. Shisui kept glancing behind them as they ran through the treetops.

“What’s wrong, Taicho?” Yamato asked, noticing their fidgety captain.

“I’m just making sure no one’s following us,” Shisui replied, the red of his sharingan shining in the moonlight when he looked at Yamato. Suddenly Shisui stopped, “You guys go on ahead, I’m going to set a perimeter.”

Itachi frowned “, I’ll stay behind to help you.” 

Komoko and the others turned and continued on to the rendezvous point to meet Kakashi. Through the trees Komoko could see his silver quaf of hair like a beacon in the night, she ran to him with a grin.

“You got it, right?” She asked, coming to a stop beside him.

Kakashi snorted “, Of course I did.” He revealed the small scroll between his fingers like a magic trick before twirling it and putting it back in his pocket. “Where’s taicho?”

“Setting up a perimeter.” She replied.

Shisui looked at Itachi with an eyebrow raised although he couldn’t see it behind his mask. “I don’t need any help, Itachi-san. Go on ahead with the others and rest,” Shisui stated.

“It’s okay, really.” Itachi replied.

“Look Itachi-san, just because you’re a genius doesn’t mean you don’t need rest. Go on, I want to be alone for a little anyway.” Shisui mumbled the last part, he began pinning explosive tags to the surrounding tree trunks.

“Is...something upsetting you too?” Itachi asked slowly.

Shisui turned to face him “, Too? So you noticed something was up with Komoko-chan also?” Itachi remained silent but nodded. Shisui sighed “, I don’t know, Itachi...I don’t know what’s up with her. Maybe I said something before the mission that pissed her off because she was fine this morning.” 

Itachi frowned, as Shisui graciously pointed out he was a genius, but it didn’t take a genius to figure out why Komoko was upset. Itachi rolled his eyes, he didn’t want to get involved but the tension between them was affecting everyone on the team. “You sure you don’t need help?” Itachi asked one last time.

“Yeah, I’m fine, Itachi-san.” Shisui replied with his back turned to Itachi. The sound of shuffling signified Itachi’s leave and Shisui sighed again. He lifted his mask for a minute and rubbed his tired eyes, he knew he couldn’t dwell on Komoko at the moment. He needed to set up this perimeter to protect them, when they went home they’d be able to talk. However, his mind kept wandering back to the Uchiha from Takigakure, he’d met when he was a child.

Komoko and the others set up a temporary camp in the trees for them to rest. Komoko kneeled in a tree and examined her wounded ankle, thankfully she didn’t see any blood so she must have just sprained it. She took off her sandals and started to wrap her ankle in a bandage. She felt a familiar presence behind her and knew it was Itachi, she finished wrapping her ankle and looked up at him.

“How’s your ankle?” Itachi asked.

“It’s just a sprain, what’s up?” Komoko replied.

Itachi was silent for a moment, the tension between Komoko and Shisui was irritating him. He didn’t quite understand romantic emotions but he could tell something was on Komoko’s mind. She was acting cold towards his best friend and Shisui was confused and upset. He wasn’t stupid either, he’d known for a while that the two must have become romantically involved. After weighing his options he decided to intervene “, Shisui-san asked for your help with something.” 

“He did?” Komoko asked with frustration. “Ugh, alright. Gimme a hand?” Komoko reached her hand out, Itachi hopped over to her tree branch and hoisted her to her feet. “Thanks, I’ll be back.” 

Komoko searched for Shisui through the trees, she came across a large old oak where Shisui was hanging an explosive tag. Komoko jumped down beside him on the branch, she felt a bit standoffish. Her mind had been reeling ever since Shisui’s academy crush gave him that present. It wasn’t anything he’d done, Komoko was just frustrated that all the girls in town were flirting with Shisui and they technically had every right to be. Shisui and Komoko’s secret relationship was just that, a secret, and so to all of Konohagakure the most powerful and charming Uchiha was an eligible bachelor. She wanted so much to openly hug him and kiss him and just be coupled with him and she knew he wanted the same. Shisui deserved the opportunity to openly be in a relationship with someone and Komoko was starting to think the humane thing to do would be to end their relationship enitrely. Then maybe he could start a relationship with his academy crush of any of the thousands of girls who’d thrown themselves at him. 

“Hai, Itachi-san said you asked for me?” Komoko’s voice made Shisui turn around to face her in surprise.

Shisui raised an eyebrow behind his mask “, I didn’t ask Itachi-san to get you…”

Komoko crossed her arms over her chest “, Oh...I guess he must have been mistaken, I’ll go back to the others.” 

Komoko pivoted but Shisui reached out and grabbed her wrist, grateful for this moment alone with her. “Wait,” He said.

“What?” Komoko asked.

“Since you’re here already I could use the company, you know I love being around you,” Shisui smiled, she could tell even if she couldn’t see it behind the mask. He was worried he’d done or said something to upset Komoko, she’d never acted this way towards him before.

“Sure, what are you doing?” She asked curiously.

“Putting up tags,” Shisui answered, hanging another one.

“Can I help?” 

“Sure.”

The two hopped from tree to tree hanging precautionary explosive tags to warn them if someone was approaching. When they were done Komoko stood silently with her arms crossed over her chest and stared off at anything but Shisui. He was frustrated she’d remained silent the whole time, if he’d done something to upset her why wouldn’t she just tell him.

"So...how's your ankle?" He asked.

"It's fine, just a sprain," she shrugged.

“Komoko,” He started tentatively. “...Are you mad at me?”

Komoko sighed and uncrossed her arms “, No, why?” 

Shisui shrugged “, I don’t know...you’d tell me if you were?”

“Yes,” she replied.

“Are you upset about something else?” Shisui tried again, seeing that something obviously wasn’t right.

Komoko looked away “, Maybe…” Shisui took a few steps forward and embraced her, Komoko stiffened, “Not here.”

Shisui seemed utterly unphased “, I don’t care...What’s upsetting you...tell me.”

Komoko sighed and whispered “, I’ve been thinking about us lately, Shisui-kun…I just think that maybe we should call it quits.” 

Shisui felt his heart drop and he took a step back “, Why? I don’t understand.”

Komoko felt tears sting her eyes, she let them fall knowing he couldn’t see them behind the mask. Despite her tears her voice came out strong and unwavering “, It’s just...I see those girls giving you presents and--”

“Moko-chan, I swear, I don’t care about anyone else. I love you, if you’d let me I’d scream it from the top of the Hokage monument.” Shisui argued, he felt tears sting his own eyes. He couldn’t lose her, not now, not ever, he loved her so much it hurt sometimes.

Komoko couldn’t help but smile, she shook her head “, That's the point, Shisui-kun. It’s dangerous for us to be public with our relationship. I love you too more than you could ever understand, which is why everyday I live with the torture of not being able to bite those girl’s heads off and tell them to stay away.”

Shisui ran his hands through his hair in frustration “, Komoko, if it bothers you that much I’ll just tell them I don’t want anything to do with them. I won’t accept their gifts, I’ll stop. I just want to be with you, no matter what. You told me you didn't mind...”

Komoko sniffed, giving away her emotional state, Shisui’s heart broke even more hearing her cry. “, Don’t you see, Shisui-kun, you deserve all those things. You deserve to openly gift your girlfriend something, to be able to hug her, and kiss her…”

Shisui pulled his mask up to reveal the tears he’d been fighting had fallen. Seeing Shisui, the strong man he was, crying made Komoko sob. Shisui wiped his tears away and rolled his eyes, he sniffed “, Did you get me a gift for the Rinne Festival?” he asked, suddenly changing the topic.

Komoko looked at him dumbfounded behind her mask, “Y-yes, why?”

Shisui sniffed and shrugged, looking at his feet. “I know it’s early but I want to give you your present before you break up with me.”

A sob escaped Komoko’s mouth “, Shisui-kun…” 

Shisui’s tongue darted out across his lips, he bit his lip to try to control his emotions. He wanted to reach out, rip Komoko’s mask off, and kiss her, to whisper to her that everything would be okay as long as they loved each other. The frozen sky above them began to shower dainty snowflakes on the ground below, Shisui looked at a snowflake as it fell. Komoko was his snowflake, the most unique one in the bunch, no one had ever made him feel like she did.

“Please…” He whispered as her hair started being peppered with snow.

Komoko’s head dropped, she slid her bag off her shoulder and reached into it for the tanto. Silently she handed him the cylindrical wrapped package, he took his from her and unwrapped it quickly. His face seemed visibly shocked when he saw that it was a new tanto, he extracted it from it’s hilt and examined the blade. The moon hit the metal at just the right angle to light his face up, his eyes were wide with wonder as he read the engraving. The top of the engraving had the Uchiha fan, the bottom the Konoha leaf. In between read:

“Shunshin no Shisui”

“Ai”

Shisui quietly placed the tanto back in it’s seath, he removed his current one from it’s holster and instantly replaced it with the new one. He looked at Komoko’s still masked face and smiled at her “, Th-thank you, that’s gotta be the best present I’ve gotten...ever…”

Komoko rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly “, You’re just saying that, Shisui-kun.”

Shisui snorted, despite her intentions, he reached out and embraced her. He placed his lips gently to the top of her head “, No I’m not...and you shouldn’t have spent that much money on me, Moko-chan. You honestly could have made me food and I would have been happy, you know I love your cooking. Thank you, Komoko.” 

Komoko chuckled “, You’re welcome Shisui-kun, I’m glad you like it.” 

“Ready for your present?” Shisui asked, he wasn't sure what Komoko’s reaction would be to his gift.

“Sure,” Komoko replied.

Shisui reached into his pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box. Komoko gasped, she knew automatically that it was a ring from the size of the box. What the hell was Shisui thinking? Shisui cleared his throat and then chuckled nervously “, Relax, I can see the panic on your face. Just look at it.”

Komoko took the box and opened it slowly. It was a simple silver band with the Uchiha crest and leaf symbol carved in it. There were two small diamonds in the center of each symbol, “It’s beautiful…”

Shisui smiled “, I’m glad you like it, I’m not like...proposing...or anything. I just…” Shisui scratched the back og his head nervously searching for the right words. “I love you Komoko...and I don’t care who knows or who tries to use it against us. I don’t want our relationship to be secret anymore...And like--” he stopped and ran his hands down his face as he began to pace nervously. “That doesn’t mean if you don’t want to go public that I don’t want to be with you. I don’t want to be with anyone else, Komoko-chan, ever… And I know we’re still really young...so, no I’m not proposing to you...but it’s a promise ring. I promise to love you forever and protect you with my life...I don’t want anyone else but you, Moko-chan. A-and maybe someday down the line if you’ll still have me then we can get married and start a family but...I don’t want to break up Komoko…I love you too much…” He stopped ranting and gasped for air, he had tears running down his face. 

He felt so vulnerable right then, his original plan was just to ask her if she would go public with their relationship. However, given her stance on their relationship he felt he should tell her exactly how he felt about the Uchiha from Takigakure.

Komoko was speechless, tears streamed down her face behind her mask. She didn’t know what to say or what to do, she felt her chest tighten. Shisui closed the distance between them and lifted her mask. He looked at her tenderly and softly wiped the tears from her face with his thumbs, then as more fell he kissed each one. Komoko closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of his love. Who was she kidding, she couldn’t imagine her life without him.

“O-okay…” She whispered almost inaudible.

Shisui froze, that was not what he expected “, What?” 

Komoko sniffed and stepped back from his grip, she wiped her eyes and tried to compose herself “, I said okay.” she repeated, stronger.

Shisui’s shocked face turned into an elated grin; he grabbed her roughly and pinned her to the tree trunk. He looked down on Komoko, his lips inches from hers. “I love you...so, so, so much.”

Komoko smiled weakly, she was so emotionally exerted. “I love you too, Shisui-kun...always…”

Shisui lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers. Not only did Komoko agree to stay together, she agreed to everything he said. She agreed to going public, she even agreed with marriage and a family in their future. Their kiss tasted salty from their tears but neither minded. Komoko felt safe in her lover's tight embrace, and she held him just as tight. So happy to have the weight lifted off of her, unaware of what this might mean for the future. The two young lovers didn’t care, they were lost in their kiss. So lost, neither noticed a presence until they heard an awkward cough.

They jumped and turned their heads towards the intruder, it was Itachi. “I take it you guys made up?”

Komoko looked up at Shisui “, I guess there’s no better person to tell first than Itachi-san.” 

Shisui turned to Itachi with the largest grin “, Itachi-san, Komoko-chan and I are in a relationship...we’ve been in one since--”

“Since she moved in with you, I know. I’m not stupid, Shisui-san.” Itachi replied calmly. “My whole family knows, even Sasuke.”

Komoko snorted then she began to laugh loudly in relief, Shisui joined her and even Itachi joined the fit of laughter. They’d been so worried all this time and their closest friends knew all along, they’d just kept quiet for their sakes. Komoko wiped new tears from her eyes, these ones from laughter. “Oh my god…” She said after awhile and exhaled, trying to calm her laughter.

“I’m glad you guys aren’t upset with each other anymore, but we should get back to the others.” Itachi reminded them.

Shisui nodded “, Right, let’s go.” 

The three friends turned and raced back through the newly fallen snow back towards the rest of their team.


	9. Coming Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Shisui camps out in the treetops, when Komoko leaves to go on watch Shisui follows. After some convincing the two spend the night together in bliss afraid to be caught by the next person who is to relieve Komoko of her watch duties. When they return to the village Shisui and Komoko go public with their relationship.
> 
> SMUT

As the three Uchiha raced through the trees suddenly Shisui stopped. Komoko and Itachi halted and turned to the body flicker specialist curiously. His eyes were the size of dinner plates, Itachi and Komoko ran back to the branch Shisui stood frozen on.

“What’s the matter?” Komoko asked, resting her hand against the tree trunk to take the weight off her sprained ankle.

“I forgot to make sure Kakashi-san got the scroll.” Shisui squeaked.

“Hn.” Itachi smirked at his panicked friend. “He got the scroll.”

Shisui scratched the back of his head and laughed with relief “, Gee, Itachi-san thanks. You’re gonna make a great captain.”

Komoko grinned “, Silly Shisui-kun! It’s so unlike you to forget such important things.”

Shisui blushed “, I had a lot on my mind…”

Komoko pouted “, Aw...I’m sorry...I shouldn’t have brought all that on the mission…”

“It’s okay Moko-chan, I’m just as much to blame...sorry…” Shisui mumbled.

Itachi rolled his eyes and turned around “, I’m gonna be sick.”

“Aw! Itachi-san!” Shisui gushed while running to hug his friend but was met with a fist in the face instead. “Don’t touch me.” Itachi said simply before sprinting back towards their camp.

Komoko snorted and helped Shisui up, he rubbed his sore nose. “Was it something I said?” 

Komoko rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek lightly “, Baka.”

She raced off behind Itachi and Shisui followed close behind. When they reached the camp Kakashi handed the scroll over to Shisui with a masked grin.

“There you go Taicho, one hot scroll swiped right out from underneath Kirigakure’s nose.” Kakashi snickered.

“It wasn’t as clean as I would have liked but we got what we needed,” Shisui grinned as he pocketed the scroll.

“So...is everything alright with you guys now?” Kakashi asked bluntly, looking between the three Uchiha.”Well I guess between you two, really.” He pointed at Shisui and Komoko.

“Wha-what do you mean?” Komoko sputtered.

Yamato and Eisen came up behind Kakashi, Yamato smiled “, You two have been acting weird the whole mission. You’d have to be blind, deaf, and stupid in general to not notice...no offense Taicho,” he added quickly.

Shisui wore a large sweat drop “, Geez guys…”

Kakashi snorted “, And then Itachi-san over there trying to play peacemaker.” 

Itachi rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest remaining silent. Komoko laughed nervously and waved her hands in front of them frantically “, Alright! Alright! Guys we get it! We’re fine! We’re good! Stop!” she pleaded.

“Good because it would be a shame if the two of you broke up,” Eisen commented with a smirk.

“Ba-ba-ba-broke up?” Shisui stuttered.

“How did you know?” Komoko asked, shocked. Yamato pointed at his eyes, his ears, and head and Komoko snorted “, Right blind, deaf, and stupid”

Kakashi draped an arm lazily over the younger Komoko “, Ne, Komoko-chan! You really are a pretty cool girl. If I were you I would have ripped that girl’s pigtails off at the gate.”

Shisui laughed nervously and pried Komoko away from Kakashi, holding her against himself. “Let’s not promote violence, Kakashi-san. And don’t touch my girlfriend,” he finished with a playful glare.

“Gross,” Itachi mumbled.

It was late and the members of the team rested soundly, Shisui had just returned from watch after being relieved by Itachi. When he settled down beside Komoko, her eyes fluttered open to meet his.

“Shisui-kun?” She whispered groggily.

“Yeah, it’s just me. Go back to sleep,” He replied in a hushed tone.

“No, I’m okay,” she shifted in his embrace so her head laid on his chest.

Shisui tightened his grip around her and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. “I’m really glad we didn’t break up today…” He picked up her hand and played with the ring on her finger. 

“Me too,” She sighed quietly.

“Do you like your present?” Shisui asked, spinning the ring.

“Hai, I love it. And I love you…” She lifted her head and brushed her lips against his. 

“I love you too, Moko-chan…more than you could ever know...” He whispered against her lips, his fingers toyed with a strand of her long dark black hair. “You wore your hair down again, I like it.” 

Komoko giggled softly “, I wear it down  _ because _ you like it.”

Shisui chuckled “, Aw… you wear it down for me?”

Komoko turned and straddled the Uchiha boy’s waist, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his hard. His tongue slipped into her mouth as tired as he was, being around Komoko seemed to bring him alive. They entangled in an oral dance of passion and Komoko sighed happily into the kiss. “I’d do anything for you, Shisui-kun.” She admitted with a blush.

Shisui blushed as well at how much conviction she held behind her words but then he smiled warmly. “And I’d do anything for you, love.”

Komoko’s face became stern for a moment “, Seriously, Shisui-kun, you do realize how many times you’ve saved my ass.”

Shisui snorted “No, but I know how many times I’ve saved  _ my _ ass.” His hands squeezed her bottom earning him a giggle.

“Yeah, you’re right. It is your ass. I’m yours Shisui-kun...for as long as you’ll have me…” Komoko whispered into his ear.

Shisui kissed her cheek “, I’d take you for the rest of my life, Komoko-chan, just say the word.”

Komoko snorted “We're too young Shisui-kun.”

“I know, I know, I’m just saying. The minute we’re not too young, I’d put a ring on it.” Shisui admitted. He buried his face in Komoko’s neck and placed a light kiss on the junction between her shoulder.

“You already put a ring on it,” She snickered, showing him the ring he’d just gifted her.

“I mean a real ring, like a forever ring, like a be my wife ring.” Shisui blushed, he couldn’t believe he was saying that out loud or at all. When he was younger he was never interested in finding a wife and starting a family, just being the greatest Shinobi there ever was. Then Komoko walked through the door trying to steal his position as the youngest genin taking the chunin exam that year. However, he’d never expected she’d steal his heart instead.

Komoko sighed and guided Shisui’s lips to hers, her hands cradled his face gently. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and he tightened his grip on her even more. Her breasts pressed against his chest and her hips rolled against him. Shisui groaned and ran his hands through her long hair, she leaned her head back enjoying the feeling and Shisui latched his lips to her neck.

She gasped realizing just how turned on she was. She could feel his already hardened member poking her thigh “, Shisui-kun…”

“Yeah?” he whispered against her neck. 

“We can’t,” She mumbled, looking behind her at their sleeping teammates.

“I know,” Shisui grumbled.

“I have to go relieve Itachi-san anyways,” Komoko whispered as she pressed her lips to his one more time before standing up.

“No…” Shisui whined.

“Sorry, love.” She kissed again, despite her original intention. “I’ll be back in a little, get some sleep,” she whispered. Then she turned on her heel and set off towards their designated watch post.

Shisui groaned “, Now what am I supposed to do with this? What about relieving me?” He gestured to his erection to no one in particular. “Komoko-chan’s so cruel…”

Just then he heard footsteps approaching, Itachi returned. Shisui stood and shook his pants to hide his shame. Itachi looked surprised “, I thought you’d be asleep.”

“Nah, I don’t think it’s happening tonight. I’m gonna go keep Moko-chan company, might as well if I’m not sleeping.” Shisui said quickly.

Itachi raised an eyebrow “, Right.” He said slowly.

“Shut up Itachi,” Shisui snapped in a hush whisper. “I’m just gonna keep her company.”

Itachi gave him an unimpressed look, “Whatever.” He replied as he sat down against the tree trunk and closed his eyes.

Shisui rolled his eyes and hopped through the treetops on his way to Komoko. Komoko sat on a large tree branch with her legs crossed in front of her. She held a kunai between her fingers and twirled it out of boredom. It was a quiet night, the Kirigakure shinobi wouldn’t know which direction they left in so they probably wouldn’t be coming to get them any time soon. Suddenly Komoko’s ears perked up to the sound of shuffling behind her, she threw her kunai with elite precision at the culprit. 

Shisui appeared from the darkness, he reached his hand out and caught the kunai between his finger tips. “Nice try, but you’re not gonna get rid of me that easily, Moko-chan.” He snorted. 

He walked over to her and dropped down beside her, handing her back her kunai. “What are you doing here?” She asked curiously.

Shisui sighed dramatically “, You got me all hot and bothered, how was I supposed to sleep?”

Komoko snorted “, Poor Shisui-kun.”

“Yeah, poor me...you should make it up to me,” He pouted.

Komoko raised her eyebrow “, Sure, I’ll make it up to you when we get back home.”

“No!” Shisui groaned and shook his head like he was throwing a temper tantrum.

“I can’t do anything right now, Shisui-kun.” She frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

Shisui’s eyes darted to her cleavage, plumped up from the way she held her arms. “Why not?” He asked, bringing his eyes to meet hers.

“What do you mean why not? I have to keep my eyes and my attention on watching for the enemy. You know that, we’re not home free yet.” She frowned, what was Shisui thinking?

Shisui rolled his eyes “, I know that, but there are two of us. So while your attention is on me, I’ll keep my eye out for anyone.”

Komoko raised an eyebrow skeptically “, You really think you can keep your attention on the watch while I touch you?” Komoko reached her hand out and stroked him through his pants. His eyes shut tightly and he hissed. “See you can’t even keep your eyes open!”

She recoiled her hand but Shisui reached out and grabbed her wrist, guiding her back. “No, I’ll keep my eyes open. I just didn’t know you were gonna do that.”

“I don’t know…” She mumbled. Suddenly Shisui’s hand slipped under her skirt and pushed her panties aside. He ran a finger down her slit and pulled it out to show her, her arousal. 

“See you want to, too,” Shisui needled.

Komoko groaned “, Of course I want to! But--” Shisui cut her off with his lips, he guided her to straddle his lap like she’d done before.

“I love you,” He whispered to her.

“Fine,” Komoko conceded.

“You don’t love me too?” Shisui pouted playfully.

“Of course I do, if I didn’t I wouldn’t be doing this.” She reached down between them with a roll of her eyes and pulled his hardened member out of his pants exposing his sensitive flesh to the cold air. She leaned down and ran her tongue along its length earning a hiss from Shisui. Komoko glared and looked up at him to see his eyes closed again “Shisui-kun! The least you can do is try to keep your eyes open. You’re literally risking your friend's lives to get off.”

Shisui’s eyes snapped open and he stiffened against the trunk of the tree “, Yes Ma’am!” He sputtered.

Komoko snorted and flicked the head of his penis with her tongue “, Now that’s more like it.”

Shisui’s chuckle was cut short by Komoko taking him completely in his mouth. Upon instinct Shisui’s eyes began to close again to enjoy her musings but he diligently kept one eye open on their surroundings. Komoko peaked up at him and giggled at his strained face, the laughter bubbling out from her added a new sensation to Shisui’s already growing list.

“Moko-chan…” He groaned, his hand found its way to the top of her head. His fingers entangled with her hair as he guided her to a faster pace. “Why are you so unbelievably good at this?” He managed between ragged breaths.

Komoko’s with her mouth full of Shisui shrugged and made a noise that sounded similar to “I don’t know.” Shisui snorted and guided her head back down his shaft. Komoko’s tongue swirled around him, coating him even more with her saliva. She moaned quietly and the vibrations made Shisui shut his eyes tight.

“Ah!” He groaned “, Komoko, I’m gonna cum if you keep doing that.”

Komoko took the hint and moaned again a little louder as her head bobbed. Shisui threw his head back against the tree trunk with a loud thud as he came. Komoko sat up and wiped the residue from her mouth, swallowing his seed and disposing of the evidence.

She giggled and reached for the back of his head rubbing it tenderly. “Aw, Shisui-kun.” She pouted.

Shisui didn’t even feel the lump on his head, he was too preoccupied with Komoko’s breasts in his face. While she tried to soothe the nonexistent pain, Shisui’s fingers pulled down her top and his lips quickly latched around her swollen pink nipple. Komoko gasped and rested her forehead against the top of Shisui’s head.

“Shisui-kun!” She hissed. She backed up and covered her chest with her arms.

“What?” Shisui asked innocently, biting his lip.

“What if someone comes? Eisen is supposed to relieve me in a half an hour.” She argued.

“That’s plenty of time, plus--” Shisui closed his eyes and reopened them to reveal his sharingan. “I’ll keep a better eye out this time, I promise.” 

Komoko regarded him warily, she chewed her lip in thought. “I don’t know…” Shisui was suddenly in front of her with one arm around her waist holding her against him. His other hand reached up and fondled her breast.

“Please, Moko-chan,” He pouted. Shisui brushed his lips against hers, he pressed down harder and slipped his tongue into her mouth. While he kissed her his fingers began to pinch and pull at her nipple slightly. 

“Mmm…” Komoko moaned into the kiss. Shisui’s hand migrated further until it found its way under her skirt. His middle finger rubbed small circles over the tiny bundle of nerves Shisui knew would make her come undone.

“Moko-chan,” He whined quietly against her lips. “I know you want to, you’re practically dripping.”

Komoko blushed and hid her face in his neck “, Shisui…”

Shisui chuckled “, Come on. We’ll be quick, the more time you take the less time we have.”

“Do you at least have a condom?” Komoko asked in exasperation. 

Shisui smiled sheepishly “, No, I didn’t think I’d need one, honestly.” Komoko frowned and Shisui quickly added “, --But I’ll pull out, I promise. Please Komoko?”

Komoko sighed in defeat, he was right, she wanted him to touch her just as bad as he did. Perhaps it had to do with their first fight but Komoko wanted to feel as close as possible to the unruly haired shinobi. “Fine,” She grumbled.

Shisui grinned and quickly lifted her up, leaning her against the tree trunk. He pressed his lips to hers and she kissed back with a furocity. His sharingan allowed him to remain attentive to not just their surroundings but to Komoko’s needs as well. He didn’t waste any time knowing they didn’t have much to begin with. He withdrew newly rehardened member and pushed aside Komoko’s panties. With a low slow hiss he inserted himself into her dripping cavern. 

Komoko moaned and threw her head back “, Oh god, that’s good.” She admitted.

With her neck exposed Shisui’s mouth latched onto her sweet spot and she bucked against him. “Mmmoko-chan, you’re so wet.” He mumbled into her neck.

“Fuck me, Shisui-kun,” she whispered. Shisui didn’t need to be asked twice, he began to withdraw before slowly entering her. Komoko whimpered as Shisui kept his agonizingly slow pace, she was surprised how incredible it felt. Normally she and Shisui liked it hard and fast but he was taking a different route. Komoko felt like her nerve endings were screaming, Shisui’s cock slid into her inch by inch. “Why does that feel so amazing…” She mumbled, her head falling forward onto her lover’s shoulder.

“I know, I can tell you like it. Your pussy’s grabbing on to me with a vice grip.” He said through gritted teeth, still trying to keep his slow pace. Quickly Komoko’s breathing became ragged, she didn’t understand how Shisui had brought her around to her climax so quickly. Maybe it was a mixture of the excitement of being caught, the slow pace, or the angle he was hitting her but she felt herself come unravelled. Shisui groaned as he felt her walls clamp down around him and he couldn’t hold back any longer. His pace quickened and he slammed into Komoko, feeling his own release being brought on by her grip on him.

“M-moko-chan, I’m gonna cum.” Shisui mumbled.

“Me too, Shisui, don’t stop. Fuckkk, that feels so good,” She whined, just as she was about to spill over Shisui stiffened. “What is it?” Komoko asked suddenly, gripping him with fear.

Shisui shook his head, his blood red eyes met hers and he placed a reassuring kiss on her lips. “Eisen’s coming, we need to hurry up.” 

Without waiting for a response, Shisui flung himself back into her. Komoko choked out a cry of pleasure and surprise but Shisui didn’t relent. He was determined to finish them both off before their teammate came and found them, he licked his finger and covered it in saliva. Komoko gasped as she felt Shisui’s finger on her tight asshole. She didn’t have enough time to react as he pressed it into her, overwhelming her with pleasure. Komoko’s walls immediately clamped down on him and Shisui didn’t have time to pull out before he came too. They’d only ever experimented with that once before and even then Shisui had to do a lot of persuading and begging. This time, however, Komoko didn’t seem to mind at all. Shisui quickly allowed her feet to touch the ground and he tucked himself back into his pants. Komoko pulled her shirt up and her skirt down, fixing her panties, before combing out her hair with her hands. As she heard Eisen’s footsteps approaching she dropped to the ground like she’d been sitting the whole time and Shisui followed suit. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder just as Eisen came into view.

“Yo!” He greeted with a sleepy smile. “I’m here to relieve you, Komoko-san.”

“H-hai!” Komoko stuttered, she stood and then turned back before Shisui and her left for camp. “Thank’s Eisen-san!” 

“No problem!” Eisen replied. 

Komoko and Shisui raced through the treetops when suddenly she felt herself pinned to the tree. It was gentle so she knew it was Shisui, his lips were on hers in an instant. Tongues entwined, he reached down and laced his fingers with hers before pinning them above her head. 

“You came fast, Moko-chan,” He whispered with a smirk.

Komoko blushed and giggled “, I-i I know. I don’t know why…”

“Maybe I know what you like now…” Shisui teased, his hand reaching down and gripping her ass.

“You, Shisui-kun, I like you. Well… I love you,” She clarified.

Shisui smiled “, I love you too, Komoko.” 

He pressed his lips to hers again and breathed in her floral scent now mixed with the scent of their sweat and sex. Komoko groaned and pushed him away lightly so they didn’t get carried away again. “Come on, let’s get back to camp. I’m sleepy.” She said, grabbing his hand.

“Sure, lead the way.” Shisui replied. Komoko took him by the hand and they sprinted back to camp. Shisui sat down and extended his legs. He pulled Komoko down to his side, with a yawn he wrapped his arm around Komoko’s small frame.

“I can’t wait to sleep in our bed,” Komoko mumbled into his chest.

“Me too,” Shisui replied as they fell asleep.

When the sun rose the Hidden Leaf shinobi left for the village, they arrived around noon and broke off separately. Shisui, Komoko, and Itachi walked together into the heart of town.

“Itachi-san, do you want to come with us to Hokage-sama’s to hand in this report?” Shisui asked, holding a file up and the scroll. Shisui spotted an excited looking Amara standing a little ways down the street by a fruit stand. She was waving at him but he ignored her and paid attention to their conversation.

“No, I think I’m gonna head home. I told Izumi-san that I would show her the fireball jutsu.” 

“Alright, Ja ne, Itachi-san.” Shisui waved, when he brought his arm down, wrapped it lazily around Komoko’s shoulder. He stopped when he felt her stiffen out of instinct, he sighed and pulled her closer to him. They stood in the middle of the village and he put his hands on her shoulders looking her dead in the eye. 

“What?” Komoko asked, looking amused at the suspicious look on his face.

“Don’t move,” Shisui replied, coming a little closer to her.

“Why? Is there a bug on me?!” Komoko asked, starting to panic.

Shisui didn’t reply, he just took her face in his hands and pressed his lips against hers in the middle of the village in front of all the townspeople. When he pulled away he wore a goofy smile “, Relax! See, no one cares.” Shisui mumbled against her lips, he stepped away from her so she could see that no one was looking. Suddenly Komoko’s eyes fell on someone who was staring straight at her.

“I actually think someone does...Did you know she was standing there?” Komoko whispered slowly as they started walking again. 

Shisui laced his fingers with hers and shrugged with a small smile “, Maybe…”

Komoko snorted and shook her head as they reached their destination, they climbed the stairs and waited to be called into the office.

“Uchiha,” The hokage called from inside. Shisui and Komoko walked into his office and knelt before him.

“Hokage-sama,” Shisui greeted.

“Komoko-san, I didn’t expect to see you too. How did the mission go?” Hiruzen asked.

“They were heavily guarded, we got intercepted but no one got hurt and we got the target. Here, Hokage-sama.” Shisui handed the scroll to him.

“Thank you, it’s good to hear that no one got hurt.” Hiruzen stated.

“Ho-hokage-sama?” Shisui said, suddenly sounding a bit unsure.

“Yes, Shisui-san?” Hiruzen asked curiously.

“Um...could you please tell Komoko-chan that you won’t kick her out of ANBU for dating me?” Shisui mumbled with a blush. 

Komoko gawked at Shisui and hissed “What the hell are you doing Shisui-baka?” 

Shisui chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head with a large sweat drop. “Moko-chan, relax!” 

Hiruzen chuckled at Komoko’s reaction and rolled his eyes. “Of course I wouldn’t. It’s about time the two of you came out with it, honestly.”

“You knew too?” Komoko asked, mortified, had everyone known that they were dating?

“I knew Shisui-san had a thing for you the minute he stopped by my office on your behalf when you first came to the village.” 

“Y-you did?” Shisui sputtered.

Hiruzen shook his head at the clueless Uchiha “, It’s so unlike you to be caught off guard, so unlike any Uchiha, honestly. However, if there’s one thing everyone knows, it’s that the Uchiha love with conviction. So it was obvious when Shisui-san attempted to sacrifice his good name for a rogue ninja from Takigakure especially given the circumstances.” Shisui and Komoko blushed simultaneously. “Ah...to be young and in love…” Hiruzen mumbled, purposefully trying to make them feel uncomfortable. 

“I...uh...Thanks for not kicking me out of ANBU, we should get going. We haven't stopped home since we came back.” Komoko stammered, grabbing Shisui by the collar of his shirt and dragging him out of the office. Suddenly Komoko came running back into the office and curtseyed oddly instead of bowing “, Hokage-sama…” She mumbled goodbye and then ran back out. 

Hiruzen chuckled at their retreating figures and shook his head. When they reached the outside Komoko threw Shisui on the ground, her face as red as a tomato. “What the hell was that?!” She demanded.

Shisui snickered into his hand “, Did you curtsey at the Hokage?”

Komoko’s eyes widened and she smacked her face with her hands horrified “, I did!” She hissed.

Shisui stood up and straightened Komoko, he brushed her hair behind her shoulder and placed a hand on her cheek. He brushed his lips against hers and held her still so she couldn’t back away, after a moment she sighed and kissed him back. “Re-lax…” He enunciated and kissed her again. “You said we could go public.” He whispered.

“And we can, I just didn’t know you’d go around practically screaming it from the top of your lungs.” She replied sarcastically.

“You’re being a bit dramatic, Moko-chan.” He kissed her cheek and continued “, I wasn’t screaming it but I wanted you to know that our jobs aren’t on the line...” 

“Does everyone know we’re dating?” Komoko asked, hiding her face in his chest.

Shisui chuckled “, Daisuke-baka and Amara-san didn’t know, so I guess not.”

Komoko looked up and narrowed her eyes at him “, Don’t call him names, you’re his taicho.”

“But he tried to take you from me,” Shisui grumbled, unhappy.

“He gave me a present, you’ve got like a pile at home...speaking of...do you think any of those baka-onna gave you food?” Komoko asked, rubbing her hungry stomach.

Shisui raised his eyebrow and offered her his hand “, Let’s go see.”

Komoko grinned and took it, allowing him to lead her to their apartment. 


	10. The End

A few weeks had passed and what would have been an uneventful time was stirred up due to a mysterious sickness that fell upon Komoko. Currently Itachi and Shisui were sparring, Shisui trying to break their tie desperately. Komoko sat on the sidelines watching the two Uchiha with a small smile, she decided to take the day off from training because she wasn’t feeling well.

Shisui and Itachi closed their eyes and concentrated their chakra. Above, a flock of white birds flew away. A stray feather billowed down, as soon as it hit the ground, the two friends' eyes opened revealing their sharingan. They charged towards each other with almost sight defying speed, Komoko followed along lazily. The way they moved back and forth was starting to make her dizzy.

Komoko groaned as a nauseated burp forced itself up through her chest. “Ugh...I think I’m gonna be sick,” She whispered. Without trying to draw attention to herself she struggled to her feet and then ran into the woods. Komoko buckled over and started to heave, she didn’t know why she was getting sick so often. Normally she had a strong stomach but lately she’d been throwing up multiple times a day and she was so tired she felt like she needed to sit down often. She wiped her mouth and straightened up, closing her eyes momentarily to stop the world from spinning. When she felt her symptoms ease she stumbled back to the clearing just in time to hear Shisui cheer.

“How’s that! I’ve got more wins than you now!” He pointed at himself triumphantly.

Itachi’s head was bowed as he kneeled and tried to catch his breath “, You’re right, guess I lose.” 

They deactivated their sharingan and Shisui walked over to help Itachi up. “Well, if you hadn’t been so lost in thought, then this might have ended differently.” Shisui replied with a shrug.

“You noticed that, huh?” Itachi mumbled, looking up at his older brother figure. 

Shisui gave him a meaningful look, “Come on Itachi, how long have I known you?...I know what this is about--”Komoko leaned her head against the trunk of a tree, feeling the nausea return, she felt so weak, suddenly her legs gave out from underneath her. Shisui turned to where she’d been sitting only to see her clinging to the tree in distress. “--Komoko!” He exclaimed as he and Itachi sprinted towards her. Shisui caught her just as she began to fall. “What’s wrong?!” He asked worriedly, he brushed her long hair away from her face to see that her skin was almost green.

“Ugh...I don’t feel so good…” Komoko groaned.

Itachi kneeled down beside them to see her face “, Komoko-san you don’t look well, I really think you should go see a doctor.” 

“I’m fine it’s just a little cold, I’m sure, my immune system is probably just weak.” Komoko waved them off, she went to stand up but lurched over and vomited instead. Both formidable male Uchiha cringed visibly, Shisui sighed and pulled back Komoko’s hair. He rubbed her back soothingly as she upheaved, when she was finally done he helped her up with a sigh. 

“That’s it, we’re taking you to the hospital right now.” Shisui decided.

“But--” 

“No buts, Moko-chan. I’ve seen you with a cold, this is not a cold. You don’t even have a fever!” Shisui argued as he put his hand on her forehead.

“No seriously, Shisui-kun, I--”

“Are you afraid of hospitals?” Itachi interrupted, he didn’t understand why Komoko was so reluctant to go. 

“No, I’m not scared of hospitals!” She replied with a huff as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Then what is it?” Shisui asked, annoyed, he was still holding her arms because she wasn’t steady on her feet. Komoko was not just a skilled shinobi, she was a strong woman, she’d shown Shisui that on many occasions. This Komoko, nauseous, barely able to stand, and exhausted, was not normal. “Moko-chan, please. I’m worried, can you please see a doctor?” Shisui practically begged her, he didn’t even mind Itachi standing beside them seeing this side of him.

“Komoko-san I agree, I really think you should go…” Itachi urged, it was out of character for him to be worried but he obviously was. Shisui appreciated his friend in that moment for having his back.

“I already went, okay!?” Komoko snapped suddenly.

Shisui looked surprised “, Oh, then why didn’t you tell us? What did the doctor say?”

“There’s nothing wrong with me...I’m just...I’m just waiting on a test to come back…” Komoko mumbled. Her face was red and tears stung at her eyes, she was terrified of the possibility of what the results of that test were.

“What kind of test?” Shisui asked slowly. His brain was starting to put the pieces together. Komoko’s symptoms were not too different from Itachi’s mother’s symptoms when she became pregnant with Sasuke. He was young at the time but he remembered Mikoto getting sick a lot and having to sleep. His grip tightened slightly on Komoko’s arm as his heart started racing. “What kind of test?” He repeated.

Komoko looked at her feet, scared to speak, she didn’t know how Shisui would react. She wouldn’t have said anything at all until she received her results if they hadn’t pressed her. “...A pregnancy test…” She whispered.

Itachi’s jaw dropped, he couldn’t help it. Shisui swallowed hard “, Oh…” was all he said in return.

“Yup,” Komoko replied, making a popping sound. She hadn’t looked Shisui in the eyes yet, she was too nervous.

“Itachi-san, c-could you give us a moment?” Shisui asked without turning around.

“H-hai!” Itachi replied quickly.

“We’ll meet you at the waterfall,” Shisui said over his shoulder as Itachi left. When Itachi was out of sight Shisui pulled Komoko to his chest in a tight embrace. “Tell me again, what kind of test the doctor gave you?” Shisui stuttered, his brain felt like mush.

Komoko felt tears start to fall “, A pregnancy test, the doctor thinks I might be--” At the sound of Komoko’s sobs Shisui shook his head and hugged Komoko to him tighter. He lifted her face to look at him and wiped her tears from her cheeks, he pressed his lips to hers. His silence was deafening to her. “Say something, please,” She begged.

Shisui struggled to come up with words, so he said the only thing that he was sure of. “I love you,” he whispered.

Komoko started to cry again and wrapped her arms around his neck, she brushed her lips against his and replied “, I love you too, Shisui-kun.”

They stood in silence for a moment thinking about what this could mean for their future. Komoko could feel Shisui’s heart beating in his chest rapidly, it mimicked her own. “I might be a dad…” Shisui mumbled after a while.

Komoko nuzzled her head closer to his chest. “I’m scared,” She whispered.

“Me too, but if we are going to be parents...we’ll make it work.” He kissed the top of her head.

“I get the results back today,” She whispered. “Can you walk me to the appointment?”

Shisui smiled “, Of course, you don’t want me to go in with you too?”

She shook her head and smiled back at him “, No, it’s okay really. I’ll come meet you and Itachi at the waterfall.” Shisui walked her into town, as they stood in front of the hospital he kissed her temple. 

“No matter what happens, I’ll be here, I care about you so much, Komoko-chan.” He reminded her. Komoko kissed his lips, he could feel her trembling, reluctantly he let her go and she walked into her appointment.

The sun was setting on Konohagakure as Shisui met with Itachi, so much was going on. Komoko’s possible pregnancy and the Uchiha clan’s coup, Shisui felt like he was being stretched in all directions.

Komoko’s heart stopped when the doctor informed her that her test came back positive. Her eyes widened with shock “, I’m what?” She croaked.

“Hai, Miss Uchiha, I’ll like to talk to you about the kind of care you need to give yourself and the baby in the coming future.” Komoko listened as the doctor informed her on what she should expect in the next coming weeks. She clutched the papers and literature the doctor gave her as she walked out of the hospital. Komoko stopped at her and Shisui’s apartment to drop off the papers. She looked around, she felt numb, they couldn’t raise a child in this one bedroom apartment. Komoko sighed, everything was about to change, and she had no idea how right she was. She reached the waterfall to see Shisui and Itachi talking. When Shisui spotted her he looked at her expectantly but she thought they should talk alone.

“Anything new to report?” Komoko asked as she walked up to them.

“Itachi-san said he was able to delay the coup at least for a little while,” Shisui informed her.

Komoko sighed “, That’s good, anything is better than nothing.”

Shisui nodded and crossed his arms over his chest “, In any case, you keep an eye out and work from the inside--”

“Nii-san!” Sasuke’s young voice shouted, they turned to see him coming running over the horizon. “Oi, Nii-san!” Sasuke called while waving his hand in excitement. He came to a stop in front of them “, There you are! I’ve been looking practically everywhere for you!” Sasuke stopped when he noticed Itachi wasn’t alone. “Oh...sorry…” he looked at Itachi’s company.

Komoko held up a peace sign with a wink and Shisui waved and chuckled “, Yo!”

Sasuke’s face lit up when he realized who Itachi was with “, Shisui-san, Moko-chan!”

Itachi looked annoyed “, Sasuke! What are you doing all the way out here?”

However, Sasuke ignored him and ran over to Shisui and Komoko. “Hey, what were you three talking about, anyway? C’mon, tell me, tell me, tell me!”

Itachi’s eyes widened with surprise but quickly melted into a smile “, You’re still too young to know about that.”

Sasuke grimaced and then pouted, looking at Komoko. “Aw, what’s that about? What, I’m not part of the group now?”

Itachi tapped the top of Sasuke’s forehead playfully “, I’m sorry, Sasuke, maybe next time.” 

Sasuke rubbed his forehead “, You’re always saying that, Nii-san! Awww!”

Shisui melted, he thought kids were adorable, he always wanted a little brother to look up to him. And now, he looked at Komoko quickly, now he might have a child to look up to him. A girl or a boy, it didn’t matter to him. Anything that came from him and Komoko he would love with his whole heart just as much as he loved the raven haired Uchiha herself. Shisui snorted and then grinned “,It’s just not fair! What a horrible brother to leave Sasuke-kun out of everything like that!” Shisui placed a hand on Sasuke’s shoulder and winked at him “Alright Sasuke-kun, why don’t I tell you, then.”

Sasuke’s face lit up again “, Really?! You’re the best, Shisui-san!”

Komoko couldn’t help but smile as she watched Shisui interact with Sasuke, it was so natural. She couldn’t help thinking that he was going to make a great father, her hand unconsciously went to her stomach. Something Itachi didn’t fail to notice.

Shisui knelt down and wrapped his arm around Sasuke’s shoulders. “You see...We were just talking about which one of us is stronger, me or your brother.”

“Huh?” Sasuke asked, astonished.

Shisui peaked behind him at Itachi “, I mean, I know I’m a lot stronger than he is, but he just won’t accept the truth.” He sighed dramatically and Komoko stifled her laughter. “ Well, tell me, Sasuke-kun. You know the truth, don’t you? That I’m a lot stronger than he is.”

“No you’re not!” Sasuke defended.

“Oh?” Shisui looked surprised by the young boys' outburst. 

“I mean, sure, you’re strong, but come on! My Nii-san is still way stronger than you!” Sasuke argued.

Shisui pouted “, Oh really? But I am older than he is, so I only think it’s natural to assume that I’m--”

“Age has nothing to do with being a shinobi!” Sasuke interjected.

“But, you know, don’t forget I do have the sharingan!”

Sasuke fumed “, Nii-san has the sharingan too! So my brother won’t lose to you, Shisui! Isn’t that right, Nii-san?” Sasuke asked, turning to look at Itachi for confirmation. 

Itachi gasped and then looked at Shisui with guilt knowing he’d just defeated him in their match. Shisui snickered, thoroughly amused, Komoko’s heart was melting even more. “Right Moko-chan? Nii-san is stronger than Shisui-san!”

Shisui glared at her, as if daring her to agree with Sasuke. Komoko started to sweat nervously “, I...I, uh….uhm…”

“Shisui...you…” Itachi was about to curse the older boy out for starting something.

“Right Nii-san!” Sasuke asked again, walking up to Itachi with his fist balled. “Go on, tell him! You’re stronger than Shisui-san, right!”

“Well...that’s…” Itachi stuttered. 

Shisui stood and looked at the two with softness as he thought how great it was to be a family. He wouldn’t allow their clan’s schemes to destroy things like that, he couldn’t not with his possible child on the way. 

“Shisui-san, Komoko-san,” Itachi’s voice broke him from his thoughts.

“Hm?” Shisui hummed.

“I think we’re gonna head back now. It’s almost time for dinner and we don’t want to be late. And I have to prepare for tonight too.” Itachi finished.

“Oh, that’s right. You have a mission, don’t you?” Komoko blurted, suddenly remembering.

“Yeah, I don’t think it’ll take too long. I should be back in a couple of days.” Itachi replied.

Komoko smiled, “Do your best Itachi-san!”

“Yeah, do your best.” Shisui repeated. “We’ll do what we can on our side.” 

Itachi nodded and began to walk away with Sasuke by the hand, the little boy turned around and waved at Komoko and Shisui. “Ja ne! See you later, guys!”

“Yup!” Shisui replied with a smile. When they were out of sight Shisui turned quickly to Komoko “, So? What did the doctor say?”

Komoko bit her lip as Shisui took her arms in his, she looked away from him with a blush. “I-...I’m…” She stuttered, unable to bring herself to say the words I’m pregnant just yet. “It came back positive…” She settled on finally. Shisui’s eyes widened and Komoko’s own eyes began to well with tears. “I’m sorry, Shisui-kun!”

Shisui looked shocked for a second before his gaze softened and he gave her a warm smile. The body flicker specialist wrapped his arms around the small Uchiha’s waist and pulled her to his chest. He stared lovingly into her eyes and pressed his lips to her with another smile “, Don’t be sorry, because of you I’m gonna be a father!” He paused in thought. “And actually...I’m sorry, Komoko-chan...this wouldn’t have happened if I wasn’t so persistent…”

Komoko snorted, “Persistent or horny?”

Shisui chuckled “, I guess it’s a little bit of both, but don’t act like you're so innocent. It’s your fault you make me feel like that.”

“That sounds like a cop out...but I don’t care either way,” She leaned up and brushed her lips against his. 

“Oh? And why’s that?” Shisui asked curiously.

“Because I’m going to be a mother… Shisui-kun, I’m gonna be a mom!” She suddenly jumped and wrapped her arms and legs around him. Shisui, on instinct, wrapped his arms around her to catch her as she embraced him. “We’re gonna have a baby,” She whispered into his neck.

Shisui hugged his lover tightly, he had to stop his clan's coup at all costs, he would resort to anything. He had to, he had a child to raise, and he wanted to raise their child not in this turmoil but in peace. He had to speak with the Hokage right away, Shisui looked down at Komoko, she looked tired.

“Moko-chan, why don’t you go home and rest. I have one more thing to do before I come home.” Shisui suggested.

Komoko pouted, wanting to go home with him, but nodded. “Okay, I’ll see you in a little bit?” She asked hopefully.

“Hai,” Shisui pressed his lips to her definitively “, As fast as I can.”

Komoko and Shisui parted ways, he was right, she needed to rest. She was emotionally and physically exhausted. There was so much she needed to take in, their lives were about to change drastically. She worried if she would be treated as a pariah for her young pregnancy. However, she knew better than anyone that the life of a shinobi could be short. Things were different when you put your life on the line every day, you grew faster, learned the ways of the world faster. Komoko entered the Uchiha compound, she stopped briefly as she passed a store window with a crib display. She sighed, thinking about how much stuff they would need to raise a child. Her head was spinning in more ways than one, Komoko placed a hand on her forehead and tried to steady herself. She groaned and held her stomach, she needed to get home right away.

As she climbed the stairs to their apartment she stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing three of her fellow ANBU members in uniform. She held her keys in her hand and asked “, Is everything alright?” They didn’t respond, just stared at her with their cold unfeeling masks. Something wasn’t right, she could feel it, these weren’t just ANBU these were “, The Foundation!” Komoko gasped, in a flash she disappeared. Komoko raced through the compound at a deadly speed she’d rarely used. This must have had to do with the mole and if the foundation was involved the mole must have been Danzo. She needed to see the Hokage but first she had to lose the foundation members and that would be a difficult task. Komoko glanced over her shoulder, no matter how fast she was, the Foundation was close behind. She zigzagged chaotically through the buildings and rooftops, just trying her best to lose her tail. Her body was screaming in protest but she knew she had to keep going. She had their child to protect, she’d experienced so much loss in her life already she wouldn’t allow it to happen again. As she sprinted through the compound Komoko concentrated her chakra as best she could while dodging kunai from the Foundation members, she knew she’d need it.

Komoko sprinted through the streets of Konohagakure in a panic, the foundation members were resilient. Where were all her friends when she needed help? She hadn’t seen one shinobi as she raced through the streets. Komoko had had enough, sending her chakra to her feet she ran up the side of a building and stood on the roof. Before the foundation members could jump on the roof she summoned her sharingan. Her three assailants reached her and held their weapons at the ready.

“Akumu no Shokan!” She shouted. Her bloody red eyes turned black for a moment as she summoned all her strength.

The setting sun cast millions of shadows for Komoko to work with, the dark shadows rose and bubbled separating from the ground. They morphed into the ancient demons of japan, Komoko had never used this level of her Akumu no Shokan in battle before and she’d definitely not done it while pregnant. She felt her strength drain from her, Komoko felt like she was going to faint but she fought it. Her shadow demons would take care of the foundation members, that she was sure of, but she needed to get her and her unborn baby safe. 

“Yo-yo-Yōkai!” One of the foundation members stammered while pointing at her shadows, completely uncharacteristic of them. Komoko turned on her heel and raced to Hiruzen’s home, it was Friday he would have left the office early. When Komoko reached his home she banged on the door desperately, her world was going dark around her and she was starting to pass out from over exertion.

“Hokage-sama!? Hokage-sama!” She shouted. 

The door unlocked and Hiruzen ripped it open “, Komoko-san, what is it?” He asked, sensing the panic in her voice.

“They’re after me! I’m pregnant--” Was all she managed to say before she collapsed. 

Hiruzen reached out and caught her easily “, You’re what!?” 

He carried her gently into his house and locked the door, quickly and skillfully he set up a chakra seal to mask their presence. He went to her side and placed a cool cloth on her forehead hoping she’d wake up soon, she didn’t have any physical injuries.

One of the foundation members escaped Komoko’s attack while the other two perished. She ran through the treetops, her long black hair splayed out behind her as she returned to report to Danzo, they spoke quietly and secretly in the woods before the member nodded.

“Hai, Danzo-sama.” She replied before disappearing. 

After his meeting with the Hokage and his cabinet Shisui was given the go ahead to try to change the minds of the Uchiha by using his Kotoamatsukami. He stood hidden in the trees in the Uchiha Compound as he watched over the various people shopping, laughing, and talking. Shisui knew he had to do whatever he could to protect his family, no matter what happened the Uchiha were his family. Of course, he was more worried about Itachi, Sasuke, and his own newly budding family, but regardless all the Uchiha were his family and he loved them with all his heart. He closed his eyes and activated his sharingan to initiate the process.

Suddenly Shisui froze, horrified as he witnessed what looked like members of ANBU chasing Komoko out of the compound. No, not ANBU, members of the Foundation.

“Danzo,” Shisui growled in realization, he moved to help her, but his sharingan picked up on several kunai suddenly flying in his direction. He glanced behind him before easily hopping out of the line of fire. The culprit launched at him and he pulled out a kunai and blocked his attack. Another member jumped in and soon Shisui realized he wasn’t fighting only two members, he was fighting five. Quickly he sprinted out of the trees and into a clearing, five foundation members stood before him waiting for orders.

“Very fast Shunshin no Shisui,” A voice sounded. 

Shisui could hear shuffling as a figure walked ominously out of the trees. “Danzo,” Shisui growled through gritted teeth. 

“All of you just stay back,” Danzo commanded his foundation.

“What is the meaning of this? Why are you coming after us!?” Shisui demanded, his sharingan glaring at the bandaged old man.

“Kotoamatsukami...a visual jutsu that creates false experiences. Such incredible power, but what a waste to use it merely to stop a coup.” Danzo droned. Shisui was fuming, this was all because of the coup?

“How unfortunate that an Uchiha doesn’t know how to use the sharingan.” Danzo continued. Shisui gritted his teeth and waited “, If you used your visual jutsu on the clan as long as the Uchiha clan exists, it’s highly doubtful that another coup can be avoided. And even if your plan worked it would only be for this instance. There’s no guarantee that the same thing will not happen again.” He paused.

“On the contrary, it probably will happen again. Sooner or later, Konohagakure will have to deal with the Uchiha. If so, by exterminating the Uchiha now...the future of the village will be secure, don’t you think?”

Shisui’s blood boiled, he tried to keep himself calm and collected. He couldn’t do anything stupid, he had Komoko and his child to take care of. “Danzo, you were plotting this all along…” Shisui glared.

“This is all for the sake of attaining true peace for the Leaf. Shisui… Do not worry. I will make good use of your and your girlfriend’s eyes.” Danzo finished, he gestured his hand and out of the woods came the foundation member dragging an uncooperative Komoko.

“Komoko!” Shisui shouted. “Let her go!” Shisui demanded.

“You will have to make me,” Danzo replied simply before he attacked the raven haired Uchiha. They fought relentlessly, Shisui was a formidable match, Danzo parried one of his attacks and jumped back to create space. They panted heavily trying to catch their breath from over exertion. 

“How persistent you are. You’ve earned your reputation as the strongest of the Uchiha. I suppose I must force an opportunity on you,” Danzo raised his hand and the girl holding Komoko put a kunai to her throat and slit it in a smooth motion before Shisui could move.

“Komoko!” Shisui bellowed, Komoko dropped to the ground an ungodly amount of blood spraying over the field. His sharingan began to spin wildly and his breath became short, in just one day his world had been turned upside down and then destroyed. He was shaking, his lover was dead, his child was dead, he’d failed as a man and a shinobi and now he’d fail his clan as well. Shisui jumped to run over to Komoko’s side but the five other foundation members ran out and attacked. He dodged as swiftly as he could but Danzo appeared behind him, he thrusted his hand forward snatching Shisui’s eye from the socket. He screamed out and clutched his head in pain.

“That’s one, down.” Danzo announced holding Shisui’s eye in his fist.

Shisui gritted his teeth and thought “, I can’t let this happen.” Quickly he lifted his hand and threw down a smoke bomb, masking his escape. He had to go back for Komoko, he needed to escape, to get to the Hokage. Shisui sprinted through the trees with the foundation close behind, struggling to get used to having only one eye. He parried the attacks of his assailants and teleported out of the way as one threw a gas bomb. He reappeared on a tree a little out of the way, but his vision was fuzzy.

“Damn it...I must have inhaled some of that gas…” He cursed. Just then he was surrounded by the foundation members. 

He knelt on the ground, tears streaming down his face and fury bubbling to the surface. He’d lost the only woman he’d ever loved, he was given a chance at a happy fulfilling life and Danzo ripped it away from him. “I’m not done yet,” he growled through clenched teeth, activating his Mangekyou sharingan. A loud explosion sounded rumbling through the village, the cloud of debris started to clear and the foundation members could barely see. Suddenly hundreds of green balls of chakra shot out at the members knocking several of them down. Shisui’s massive Susanoo revealed itself through the cloud towering behind the emotional Uchiha. The gas took effect and Shisui fell, the Susanoo dissipating. As Shisui fell he disappeared and a fireball fired out from the trees.

Itachi, feeling something was wrong, came back from his mission just in time to find his wary friend. He released a fireball jutsu and knocked back the remaining two foundation members. Itachi gently put Shisui down against a tree, with his missing eye closed and the tears still streaking down his face. He still managed a small smile.

“I thought...that you were on a mission?” He struggled.

“Something didn’t feel right so I came back…” Itachi replied. 

“I’m glad you did...Sorry for the trouble…” He felt numb, he didn’t know how to tell Itachi.

“What happened?” Itachi asked as they stood by the waterfall. Shisui closed his eyes tight and told Itachi everything. From Komoko being pregnant, to Danzo’s true intentions, he couldn’t stop the tears falling from his eyes, one mixed with blood the other ran clear.

“Komoko-san's dead?” Itachi whispered, his hands in fists.

Hiruzen jumped when he heard stirring from the couch, he ran to Komoko’s side to see her waking up. “Komoko-san?” He asked slowly.

“Ho-Hokage-sama?” She mumbled.

“Komoko-san, tell me what’s happened?” Hiruzen asked immediately.

“I was going home and I was ambushed by the foundation members, I out ran them but I exhausted myself...I...I’m…” Komoko stuttered.

“Pregnant, you said that before you passed out.” Hiruzen nodded. “I take it Shisui-san is the father?” 

Komoko blushed and nodded slowly “, I think Danzo’s the mole.”

Hiruzen’s eyes narrowed “I suspected him to be honest, but if that’s the case Shisui-san is in danger. We need to find him--”

“You can’t go, Hokage-sama, it’s too dangerous. I’ll go--”

“Absolutely not, you have a child to worry about.” Hiruzen snapped, it was jarring to say the least.

“I- I won’t fight I’ll just find him and I’ll return! I promise Hokage-sama, the village needs you…” Komoko begged, sitting up.

Hiruzen sighed sadly “, I...I don’t like it but I know you’re right, Komoko-san. Are you going to be okay, can you stand?”

Komoko struggled to her feet but was able to pull herself together “, Hai, I’ll be back soon, Hokage-sama.”

Komoko raced as fast as she could looking for Shisui, he couldn’t be at their apartment and the last time she spoke to him he was going to see the Hokage. Just then Komoko passed by the clearing where Shisui’s Susanoo wreaked havoc. “What the--” Komoko mumbled as she looked around the area. “What did this?”

She continued down through the trees until she came upon a clearing, she stopped dead in her tracks. “What the hell…” She kneeled beside a body splayed out on the grass covered in blood. The Kunoichi was dressed exactly like her but her black hair was over her face, Komoko moved her hair to reveal her face. She didn’t recognize her but there must have been a reason she was dressed like Komoko. 

The raven haired Uchiha frowned and sprinted through the shadows in secret searching for Shisui. She came across the waterfall they’d been at before, she could see Itachi talking to Shisui. She was unfortunately on the wrong side of the gorge.

“You’re really the only friend I can trust now. Protect the village, and the Uchiha name as well.” He handed Itachi his remaining eye and continued “That isn’t the only thing I need to give you, I’m going to give you a new power too. The Mangekyou sharingan.”

Itachi’s eyes widened “, Shisui, you can’t!” Itachi pleaded.

“I’m not going to last long without Komoko anyway, it hurts too much. Take it as a gift...my dying wish…”

Komoko watched the look on Itachi’s face, it was all she could see. Suddenly she realized who that woman was in the field and what Shisui was about to do. “No!” She whispered frantically. Her emotions flared and her Mangekyou Sharingan activated without her knowing, Itachi suddenly felt her presence but it was too late. When he looked at her Komoko caught him in a genjutsu so powerful he couldn’t tell when it happened.

“Whew...thank you… for everything...I guess this is the end of the road for me... I want to be with my family. But this will pave a new way for you… And give you new power...Well, Itachi...the time has come...Make a new way for yourself with your own hands, you can do it.. I know you can…” Shisui swallowed hard “, Ja ne, friend...I leave the rest to you…”

In Komoko’s genjutsu Itachi watched Shisui’s body fall over the edge of the cliff and disappear into the water, initiating the Mangekyou Sharingan transformation he fell to his knees. Shisui felt the wind around him as he plummeted to his death, but it never came. Komoko’s heart stopped when Shisui threw himself over, her red eyes blared.

“Akumu no shokan!” She managed barely above a whisper, she summoned the rest of her strength and called a shadow version of Tengu the ancient winged yōkai. She jumped onto his back and the shadow demon soared down catching Shisui. “Shisui-kun!” Komoko choked. “Shisui-kun!” 

The shadow Tengu dropped Komoko and Shisui on the ground below out of sight. Komoko had almost run out of chakra, the genjutsu she’d caught Itachi in dissipated and so did her Akumu no Shokan. “Komoko-chan?” Shisui croaked, “Am I dead?”

“No!” Komoko sobbed. “What happened? No wait we have to go Shisui, they’re after us. We have to save our baby!” 

“Our baby?” Shisui’s eyebrows furrowed. “What do you mean what happened? Danzo killed you!”

“He tricked you, I got away. Shisui I’ll be okay but only if you are, we need to go. We need to leave Konoha--” Shisui moved to stand but Komoko pushed him down gently. “Your eyes are bleeding!”

“I...Danzo took one...and I gave Itachi the other before I jumped…” Shisui whispered. He wanted nothing more than to see his beautiful Komoko’s face but he couldn’t, it didn’t matter to him though. She was beside him and he knew it from her scent, her voice, her touch.

“Anata…” Komoko whispered, stroking his cheek with her hand.

Shisui’s lip twitched into a smile “, Call me that more often, my love.”

Komoko brushed her lips against his desperately “, I love you, Uchiha Shisui.”

“I love you too, but I think you know how much now.” His hand reached for her stomach blindly. He put his hand on it as reassurance, “I really love you...so much, where should we go? We need to leave tonight.”

“Takigakure,” Komoko said definitely.

“Seriously?” Shisui gawked.

“They’ll never expect it--”

“Komoko-san, Shisui-san, is that you?” Hatake Kakashi’s voice rang out from the trees. Komoko froze as he came into view “, Don’t worry I’m here on Hokage-sama’s orders. Are you two okay?”

“We will be but we need your help, we have to leave the village...but I’m too weak to move Shisui-kun.” Komoko begged, her eyes welling with tears.

“Do you really think you have to leave the village? Hokage-sama didn’t get to tell me much but--”

“Yes, Kakashi-san, we don’t have time.” Komoko asserted.

“Okay, Okay, Shisui-san I’m going to put you on my back, and I’ll get you two a carriage.” Kakashi swiftly set the two on their way. Komoko and Shisui travelled to Takigakure to live in secret and raise their child under a different last name, reluctantly leaving the name Uchiha in the dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In case anyone's confused, Danzo had the Organization member use a transformation jutsu and had a shadow clone kill her. She dressed in Komoko's clothes so when she died and fell Shisui never got to get near her to see that she wasn't actually Komoko. And YAY Shisui doesn't die :D
> 
> ANYWAYS! This is the end of The Blood In Our Eyes, it's definitely near and dear to my heart. I thought Shisui needed more juicy stories :D
> 
> This is super bitter sweet :') but it came to natural end. I might make a sequel but I want to finish my Hidden Light story first, so just keep an eye out.
> 
> Feel free to check out my other stories too!


End file.
